All Grown Up
by OldHaZel
Summary: Rory & Logan a couple years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

'_The handsome Logan Huntzberger has done it again; signing another mega-money deal. Quite a change from the beginning of Huntzberger's rise to fame; the businessman first caught the headlines two years ago for his numerous, as he put it in a statement, "lady friends". Nowadays he is more known for his good business work earning big bucks for his mother company in San Francisco; his infamous reputation seemingly waning...'_

Rory drops the newspaper onto her desk and leans on it, staring at the picture of her past love that accompanies the article. "Rory?" she is snapped out of her daze by her work colleague, Michelle, leaning over the top of the cubicle wall that separates their work spaces. "Err, yea?" she leans back in her chair looking up to meet the eye of her friend. "You done with that paper?" Rory frowns for a moment whilst gathering her thoughts "Oh yea, sure. Here." She says passing her the paper.

"Did you read my Huntzberger piece?" she disappears from above and swings round into Rory's cubicle in her chair.

"Yes, it was good" Rory answers uncomfortably thinking back on it. "If you wrote it why are you reading it?"

"I like to see it in its complete form, feed my pride. I didn't get to see it after its final edit either."

"Why didn't you read it last night?"

Michelle smirks "I had a date."

"What! Pray tell mon amie!" Rory smiles genuinely interested.

"Nothing much to tell, yet."

"How come I never saw you at home, before you left?"

"Oh I left straight from here, I had to finish the Logan piece before I left; I had my orders." Rory flinches hearing his name. "So what did you do last night?"

"I had a quiet night, watched TV and ate some Chinese." Rory states lacking enthusiasm.

"Of course... I don't know why I asked."

"What's that supposed to mean?" becoming defensive

Michelle seems hesitant to reply. She takes a deep breath "Rory, you know I'm saying this as your friend...but... lets face it. You're practically a hermit!" she looks at her friend who sits in silence, she decides to continue to make her case "I've known you for two years now and we've been living together for one, and you hardly ever leave the house if it's not for work."

Rory sits silently assessing her friend's comment, "You're right, Shell" she finally says rather sad.

"I'm sorr..."

"No" She cuts her off "I needed to hear it"

"I won't be home tonight; I'm seeing that guy again, I'm leaving here in a minute. Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry about it." Rory forces a smile then waves her friend off.

...

Rory fights to get her key out the front door whilst juggling some work files, a cup of coffee and tonight's take-out. She stumbles through the doorway chucking her keys onto a nearby surface, totters to the coffee table and throws her files and food onto it. She slumps down onto the sofa with a huff and fights her way out of her coat. Looking at the display in front of her she lies back stretching out on the sofa and stares the ceiling. Michelle's observation runs through her head again and she can't help but think what an understatement it is. She lies in the dark, listening to the noise of the outside world; thinking of all the people out there, their lives. Wondering when she stopped being one of them and became the person she is now. A tear finds its way down her cheek and into her hair, shortly followed by another. Fed up she decides to just crawl into bed and forget everything – just for tonight.

...

The next morning she gets up, showers and makes her way out of her room into the kitchen passing Michelle sitting at the kitchen table, humming all the way. "Morning" Rory sings, takes a big sip of her already prepared coffee and sits at the table opposite Michelle, who is staring at her friend as if startled. "What?" Rory asks cautiously.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning." her expression the same.

"Just happy is all, not so awful is it?" almost unable to speak through her mouth full of Frosties.

Michelle chuckles slightly "Of course not, it's just been a while." The two of them share a mutual smile across the table and continue eating.

Swallowing her last bite Rory gets up, puts her stuff in the sink and makes her way over to the door and pulls her coat on. "Shell, you coming now?" she shouts to her friend in her room whilst fixing her scarf. "Errm, nah you go ahead, I need to make a stop before I go in" is shouted back. "Alright, I'll see you later." With that Rory picks up her keys, bag and to-go coffee.

Walking her way to work she takes in the clear day with new found appreciation. "Hey Miss Gilmore!" The sound pulls her from her day-dream, it's the man behind the confectionery stand she visits every morning. "Oh hey, Max" She smiles "You scared me."

"Sorry, thought you were going to walk straight past me there; I gotta have my daily dose of the Gilmore"

"Max you flatter me"

"Your usual?"

"Pleeeeaaase"

"Okey doke, one muffin and one packet of extra cheesy chips." He places them into a bag and hands them over to her. "If I may say so, you seem delightfully upbeat this morning, practically skipping past you were."

"You may and so upbeat that you can throw in another muffin and a pack of your finest gum, please."

"As you wish...there you go"

"Thank you, Max. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good day, Miss Gilmore. And might I add how lovely it is to see you smiling" He waves her off.

She continues on her journey down the busy street in her wonderful state of bliss, that is until something catches her eye. Sitting on one of the newspaper stalls is the magazine _. _On the cover is a picture him, the headline _LOGAN TO VISIT NEW YORK! _Her stomach twists and her mouth goes dry; all of this morning's efforts gone to waste. She quickly makes her way over and picks it up staring at it "Hey Lady are you gonna pay for that?" she fishes in her pocket for money and hands it to him without checking the amount. Her relaxed mood hurriedly turning tense.

...

Rory bursts through the doors on her work floor and scurries into her cubicle dropping everything except the magazine. She flips through it crazily almost tearing the pages until she finds the one she is looking for. She reads it; she reads it again, and again, and again. She hears the wheels on Michelle's chair come rolling in and knock into her, "I'm bored" she huffs "Whatcha doin'? Ooo, let me read." and she takes it from under Rory's nose, not that she minds, it's expected from Michelle.

"Logan Huntzberger coming here, fancy that. Then again I spose it was only a matter of time" She looks up to Rory who looks like she is about to throw up. "You're quite a change from this morning. What's the matter with you?"

Before she can reply their section boss, Simon, appears behind them "Michelle, you heard about this Logan bloke coming into the city, surely?"

"Yes, it is creating quite the buzz"

"You're going to get an interview with him aren't you? As a follow up to your article."

"I am?" She questions looking at Rory then back to Simon, "I am." She repeats more statement-like this time.

"As soon as possible please, Michelle" he walks off.

"Yes, Sir." She swings round back in to her cubicle.

Rory stands up and leans over their separation "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get his contact information, might be a bit difficult to interview him if I don't" Rory watches her pick up the phone, Michelle stares at her and Rory doesn't take the hint "Rory?"

"Sorry, I'll leave you to it." She gets up and gets her things and writes a note saying she is going home because she doesn't feel well; she hands it to Michelle and carries on towards the door. Passing Simon she quickly tells him she will be working from home for today.

...

Back at home she collapses onto the sofa like she did the previous night. She closes her eyes and tries not to focus on the heartache. When her phone rings she frantically searches for it letting out a slight groan in frustration. Eventually she answers the call "Hello" she says effortlessly. "Rory?"

She bolts up almost falling off her seat; she's taken for words for a moment but finally manages to speak. "Logan?"

"One and only. I'm glad I caught you actually, you've probably heard or read that I'm coming to New York, right?"

"Errm...I hadn't actually, New York really huh." Pacing the floor she places a hand to her chest to try and calm her heart.

"Yes, I'm wondering if you would be able to meet up for lunch at some point."

"I..I'm sure I would be"

"Right well I land tomorrow so how about the day after?"

"Great, that's great."

"Okay, I've got to go, your email still the same?"

"Yep"

"Sweet I'll speak to you later then, bye."

"Bye." She squeaks. "Oh my God" stunned and speaking to herself. She stares at the phone in her hand for a while, not quite believing what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

She presses the phone to her ear and listens to it ring. 'Hello"

"Lane!"

"Hey Rory!"

"You would not believe what just happened."

"What?"

"Logan just called me." She's now pacing the floor again.

"What!"

"I know. He said he wants to meet for lunch."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I said I would go."

"Do you think it means anything?"

"I was hoping you could provide some insight."

"Errm...well you don't think he wants to get back together do you?"

"I don't know nothing has changed in 2 and a half years."

"Would you get back together with him, if he asked?"

There is a silence. "Rory?"

"I don't know, when it comes to Logan...I just don't know how I feel or how to react. I don't want to get excited."

"What else could it mean? What else could he want? Worst case scenario: you stay exactly as you are now. That's not so bad is...Steve! Don't touch that! Rory I gotta. Bye."

"Okay bye."

...

The next morning Rory walks into work scanning the place for her friend. Michelle is at her desk attempting a puzzle in last night's newspaper. "Heya Shell" She smiles.

"Hi Rory"

"Where were you last night, did you come home?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to call, I ended up staying over at that guy's house."

"That guy huh, That Guy you have refused to tell me anything about so far?"

"Yep, that's the one" she smiles into her puzzle then her face turns straight "You know, if you really want to know more about him, you can meet him. Although it would be weird if it was just the three of us don't you think? However, That Guy has a friend that could be invited along. Hint hint."

"Noooo. No blind dates, and none set up by you."

"Ouch and fine. No blind dates."

"Thank you."

"Oh here, I got you some Coffee." She picks it up and holds it over the partition for Rory to take. She takes a sip and places it down then she looks back over smiling widely at Michelle; who feels her looking. She slowly looks up at her giving a suspicious look.

"What?" Rory asks.

"You've got that smile."

"What smile?" She acts innocent.

"That one right there" She points at her face

"Don't know what you talking about."

"You want something."

"Nuh-uh" she shakes her head. "Sooo did you get in touch with Logan's people?"

"Oh yea, I got a meeting at the weekend."

"Do you know where?"

"I haven't been informed"

"What are you gonna say?"

"I don't know yet"

"Have you told Simon?"

"Of course"

"What are you gonna wear?" Her questions quickly follow Michelle's answers.

"Geez Rory! What's with all the questions?" Michelle turns to her clearly a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away, I didn't realise."

Michelle stands up "Anyone would think you are trying to steal my story" She smiles and walks off. Rory throws a little laugh.

...

Later that day Rory checks her Email; right at the top of her inbox is the one she is desperately after, the one from Logan. He gives the times and place and states his is looking forward to their meeting. She has never heard of the place before so quickly looks up the details on the internet. It's about 6 o'clock and Rory decides to call it a day. She gathers her things and heads for the door. She is the last one left in the office, as per usual, except for Simon. He shouts "Gilmore! Bit early to be leaving for you isn't it? Something planned?"

"Yea, early lunch date tomorrow. Gots to get my beauty sleep. " He laughs "Oh and I will be in late tomorrow" she says just as she leaves not giving him a chance to give his disapproval.

...

At home she prepares herself; she showers and ties her wet hair into a tight bun, paints her nails and sets out her outfit. Before getting into bed she checks the time her alarm is set for and finally allows herself to relax. When the morning comes she hops out of bed and immediately phones the taxi service and orders a cab to be waiting for her at 10:45. Next she takes another shower and applies her make-up – nothing too heavy. Her clothes are put on and she takes her hair down out of the bun and watches it settle into pretty waves. She styles it a bit to make it perfect then adds some hairspray. At 10:40 she takes one last long look in the mirror, making sure nothing is out of place – she even checked the weather the night before. She heads down and is happy to see her taxi ready and waiting so she hops in and gives the address of where she wants to go.

All the way she thinks back to their relationship, how it started and how it ended. She started to question how things could have turned out if things had happened differently. It takes thirty-five minutes before the taxi driver announces their arrival. She gets out and searches for the Cafe, it goes unnoticed at first but then she spots it down a little ally way. She walks towards it on very unsteady legs. Up close it's very pretty, even more so inside, it's warm and friendly and she immediately feels more comfortable. He isn't there yet so she chooses the table, picking one along the back wall, one set just for two, from here he will easily be able to see her when he arrives.

She sits there fidgeting in her seat, messing with the table and picking at herself. It's a long ten minutes but finally he walks in. He sees her straight away and smiles immediately. That beautiful smile. She stands out of her seat and they engage in a big hug, surprisingly not uncomfortable. They take their seats and take in the sight each other. He looks striking; dressed in a suit except the tie is missing, he removes his jacket revealing a jumper of a lovely blue colour. His hair looks effortless and a little longer than she remembers him having. They get lost in each other and it's only when the waitress speaks they break eye contact.

"Whatcha havin'?"

"I'll have water please and ...Rory..."

"Coffee please"

"You guys eating?"

They exchange an unsure look between each other "Well I didn't have time for breakfast so I'll have a ham sandwich if you've got one."

Logan smiles at her "Same for me thanks"

"Okey doke, I'll be back in a minute"

Logan still smiling says "In all the time I have known you, you have never missed breakfast."

"I forgot to plan it in" sounding a little annoyed that she slipped up.

"Plan it in?" he questions not quite understanding.

"Oh never mind, it's nothing" desperately trying to hide the fact she had the last 15 hours planned out into a timetable. He squints at her probing for more information, "Really, I promise."

He laughs a little giving in "You look wonderful. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you"

They both turn a little sad thinking about it, that day."It hasn't even been three years, what were you expecting?"

"Well I was hoping you had let yourself go"

"Hey!" they both laugh

"With all that crap you eat, come on"

"Not crap: deliciously sugary fatty goodness." She states matter-of-factly.

"Same difference"

The waitress returns with their orders and they both take big mouthfuls from their beverages. Breaking into their food he continues their conversation "So you working?"

"Mhmm" She nods whilst she finishes chewing. "I work for a paper here, it's a small one but I took what I could get. You have an interview with a colleague of mine tomorrow, for the showbiz section."

"Oh yea, I know the one you're on about"

"You have been quite a feature in her writing lately, she is keeping tabs on you."

He laughs almost choking on his sandwich "A lot of people are. So what do you do there?"

"I just work in the back end of the paper" She waves her arm to try and move away from the subject but he continues to look at her expecting her to finish. "The obituary section more specifically" she spots his face turn to a frown and quickly carries on before he can speak. "Like I said I took whatever was available and it's not so bad really, the people are nice, the place is nice..."

"Rory...Rory you don't have to justify anything to me. It's better than nothing right?" he reaches over and places his hand over hers. It makes her heart stop for a second and she looks at their connection until he takes it away again.

"Yes, yes of course." She smiles at him to try and say she is okay, but she doesn't think she is making it very convincing. "I would ask you about your job but I have read about it...all of it. They write everything that you do."

"...And everything that I've done." He looks down to his plate, obviously not wanting to say something. "I asked you hear for a reason, Rory." She swallows, the atmosphere suddenly not feeling as good. "There are some parts of my past the papers would love to get their hands on and Anthony, my manager, wants me to make sure that they don't."

"Parts of your past like me?" she asks still quite unsure of where this is going.

"Exactly." He looks up at her now, her face shows how confused and sad she is. "Anthony thinks it would be best if you signed a document." He pulls out a file containing some papers stapled together. "If you sign, it means you can't tell anyone about our past – especially the press. If you do...I can take legal action." She picks them up to study them closer. Her face changes, she looks angry.

"What the hell Logan! What, you think I'm some sort of pathetic money – grabbing leech that will do anything to get in the papers?"

"Of course I don't"

"Then why are you asking me to sign legal documents. And what about all those girls before me anyways?" Her eyes start to water and her voice gets louder. "What is so shameful about our past Logan? Why do you need me to sign?"

"Rory please calm down."

"Oh..My..God" she says slowly.

"What?" He asks a little cautious of her.

"I'm starting to understand the appeal of this place. A dainty little cafe, half an hour's drive from the edge of the city, stuck in a barely-there passage. It's almost invisible. You can't even be seen with me now?"

"It's not like that. This isn't coming from me!"

"Anthony, yes, Anthony. And where is Anthony today hmm? That's bullshit Logan!" She stands up and takes her coat off the chair. He shoots up and holds out an arm to stop her. "Rory please wait" he grabs her upper arm, not forcefully, he's just desperate. Their faces are mere centimetres away "I don't mean it from a bad place."

"You know I'm suddenly glad we didn't get married. Clearly you don't trust me." She yanks her arm away and storms off, he watches her until she is gone then turns back to the papers. They catch his tears and he rips them up. He sits and stares at her empty seat then rubs his eyes, stalling for a few minutes so she can have a head start. Knowing he had no business left there he pays and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

She manages to make it home before she completely breaks down. The only thing she feels like doing is crawling into bed and pulling the covers over her head, so that's exactly what she does. She spends the rest of the day there completely unaware of what was coming her way.

Michelle is heard storming her way through the place in to Rory's room. "Rory!" she sounds annoyed and she gets no answer. She stomps over to the bed and tugs the duvet back to expose her "Rory!" she's loud and angry and the only response she gets is a groan. "What the hell is this?" she feels something hit her back and she reaches round to get it. It's a newspaper, not the one they work for, it's folded to a page that has a picture of Rory on it. It immediately grabs her attention, she sits up "What is this?" She's quiet and her face is stained from tears, not that it makes Michelle go any easier.

"You tell me. That is a picture of you having lunch with Logan Huntzberger."

"Yes"

"Are you trying to get my story? Is that what this is?

"What no!"

"Because that's what_ THIS_ looks like. Coupled with all those questions you were asking me yesterday the whole situation is looking a bit fishy." She barely lets Rory get a word in edge ways.

"Oh my God, Michelle" She gets out of bed and staggers to the bathroom. "I love you but you are the most paranoid person I have ever met."

"If you wanted the story all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to go behind my back to get it!" she shouts back. Rory lets out a huge grunt and throws the painkillers for her headache across the room.

Early next morning Michelle is gone. Rory has a small bag packed and she is out the door quick. Her Mum and Luke are halfway through their three week holiday in Europe; home is the perfect place for her now. She takes her car; the only time it's used is to go back to Stars Hollow. The streets are almost empty even though it's nearly 12 o'clock. Finally though, she is walking into the place that always welcomes her. Breathing in the scent memories start to flood back – it's been too long. She drops her bag in the hallway and goes through to her room. Sitting at her desk she remembers all the problems she had growing up, all of them seeming trivial now.

Later in the day in an attempt to pick her mood up she grabs something to eat from the kitchen. On her way into the living room her bag catches her eye, the newspaper she put in there comes back to mind. She strolls over to retrieve it. The picture of them burns into her memory she stares at it for so long.

'_Evidence that Huntzberger's reputation isn't waning as much as thought? Here he is with a mystery brunette, I guess it was only a matter of time before he slipped into his old ways; it's been over five months since he has been pictures with any female, it has been speculated he had settled into a relationship. Could this be the woman? Huntzberger has never been seen taking someone to a meal before, just his hotel room. She must be something special.' _

"You have no idea." she scoffs and throws the paper down. Her phone goes off again, for the one hundredth time today she estimates. She ignores it again, the sound slowly becoming an annoyance. She picks it up giving in "What?"

"I'm sorry, Rory." She stays silent "Are you going to say anything?"

"Do you believe me when I say I wasn't trying to steal your story?"

"Yes of course. You know what I'm like I immediately jump to the worst conclusions. I'm really sorry. Where are you?"

"Somewhere I can be alone"

"Come home"

"Why?"

"Because here you have someone to talk to." There is a small pause.

"Okay"

...

A couple hours later she and Michelle are hugging in the doorway. "Let me bring you some coffee." Michelle goes into the kitchen and Rory sits on the sofa. "I think you haven't been telling me things. Things like what you have to do with Logan Huntzberger." Rory looks at her for a moment considering whether or not to lie to her. "I had my interview with him this morning remember."

"Oh yeah. How was he..I mean..was he okay..did he seem upset or anything?"

"No, he was fine." She looks into her coffee a little disappointed. "That was until I brought up the topic of you." She looks back to her at once. "He didn't say anything, but it was obvious something was going on. He couldn't even look at me. Which made me think that maybe I am missing something." Michelle pulls a face and it makes Rory laugh.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything." And she does; everything.

"Wow. I'm glad I didn't know that this morning, it would have been very awkward. So what do you do now?"

"With Logan...nothing. Yesterday was the final straw between us I think. It proved we can't be together." Her head shakes as she thinks back on it. "Which brings me to my next point; That Guys available friend...Is he still available"

"Rory, don't you think it's a bit too soon, it was only yesterday."

"No. Me and Logan ended two and a half years ago."

"Alright then if you are sure."

Rory nods "Mhmm I'm sure. No point in putting it off got to get back out there eventually."

...

The next Wednesday night Rory and Sean are sitting in a large, very formal restaurant. She didn't nearly make as much effort as she had for Logan. She doesn't say a lot the whole night. It's not him, he's cute but she knows it's not going to go further than tonight. Most of the night consists of her staring at him pretending to listen. Most of her thoughts are of her trying to convince herself that she really wants to be there. Every now and then she throws a question to him, it keeps him talking and she just nods and smiles when appropriate. At the end of the night they have a stroll back to her place and he walks her to the front of the building.

"Thank you for tonight" she says desperately wanting to get upstairs and kick her heels off.

"No problem, it was fun. We should do it again sometime." He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Rory."

"Good night."

...

It's a week later when she finally accepts his call. "What!" she is sharp and impatient.

"I just want to talk Rory" he stays calm.

"Did it occur to you that if I wanted to talk to you I would have answered your calls, texts or emails?"

"You're talking to me now"

"Reluctantly"

"Let me talk to you again, properly, in person."

"No, Logan"

"Come on Ror."

"No" and she hangs up.

**A/N: I should have an update on this soon it's just I'm not quite sure of how to take it from here. Bear with me. =) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six months since that short phone call and five since he stopped trying for another one. She is sitting at home stretched out on the sofa doing some work like she has all day. She doesn't think about him so much anymore she doesn't let herself. When she does she is overwhelmed with missing him and anger. Michelle arrives home, a bunch of shopping bags in tow. "Shhhh" Rory hisses softly not taking her eyes of her laptop, typing away.

"I have some news" she seems excited, rushing to sit next to Rory throwing her coat behind her.

"Hold on a second." Her reply is lazy barely giving Michelle any acknowledgement. She carries on typing, Michelle's impatience showing as she taps her knee with her finger. "Annnd save." She puts the laptop onto the coffee table in front of her and turns to face her buzzing friend "Okay go."

"Right well, you know that David and I have been getting pretty serious lately."

"Yep"

"We are going to move in together!" Rory smiles and hugs her. After a moment her face falls straight showing she is thinking.

"Wait, are you sure it's not too soon?" they separate and she is happy Michelle doesn't appear to be getting defensive.

"No no, it feels right. Don't you worry about it. We already have a place in mind as a matter of fact."

"Wow. You guys must have been thinking about it for a while and you are just telling me now?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew it was definite. You know what men are like; I figured he would chicken out. I want you to come see the place. Please. I want your opinion." She is talking fast, even by Rory's standards.

"Okay."

"Great! Tomorrow, here is the address." She hands her a piece of paper. "You good for about 1 o'clock?"

"That's fine."

"Can't wait. I best put these bags away." She gets up taking her things with her leaving a dazed Rory behind.

"Oh Rory" her head sticks out the doorway "I brought you something." She immediately jumps up and quickly walks into the room. "Here. What do you think?"

"Wow! That's not one thing that's a whole outfit, Shell!"

"I know I know but it's no big deal I promise. I want you to wear it tomorrow. After you check out the apartment I'm taking you out for a nice lunch, we haven't done that in ages. So what do you think?"

"It's not something I would usually pick out...but I like it." She smiles.

"Okay, great. Oh and you will have to make your own way to the apartment, I've got an appointment beforehand so I will just meet you there." She guides Rory out the door before she can ask any questions.

"Okay then" Rory says to the door and goes off to her room with her new clothes.

...

The next afternoon at 1:08 Rory is standing at the foot of a tall apartment building. It's huge and looks expensive "How much does David earn?" she says in awe, then realises she is alone and quickly walks inside checking no one is looking at her thinking she is a crazy person. She thinks back to this morning when she stood in front of the mirror for ten minutes straight looking at her outfit. It's a simple little white dress and green accessories with a hot pink blazer on top. She almost changed her mind twice but knows Michelle will be disappointed if she doesn't wear it. She remembers the image reassuring herself that she looks okay.

She steps out the elevator and looks either way down the corridor working out which way to go. She goes right and finds door 218 right on the end. There is no sign of Michelle so she thinks it's best to knock. The door opens and is taken aback.

"Logan...what..." she pulls out the piece of paper again, the one with the address, and looks it over.

"You're in the right place" he pushes her hand away to get her attention. Thoughts like: What are the chances? How is Michelle going to afford this place? Where is she? Does she know this is his place? fill her head. When realisation hits she rolls her eyes and takes off back down the corridor. He goes after her "Rory, stop." She doesn't listen. He catches up and grips her arm to stop her. "Geez slow down." When he finally manages to bring her to a halt she slaps at his hand "Logan" she complains.

"I'm not letting go." She is turning away from his as much as she can. He gets in front of her and holds her other arm to make her face him. "Come on please. You're already here" his eyes are pleading; she can't say no. They walk back to his apartment his arm around her back all the way just in case she changes her mind.

When they get there he closes the door behind them and she slowly walks towards to centre of the room and just stands not wanting to give the impression that she is staying too long.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks"

"You look...I don't think I've ever seen you look like this." He is clearly appreciating it. She looks down at herself and understands where Michelle's sudden generosity came from. Her head shakes in disbelief at how Michelle has played her.

"I can't believe you are approaching my friends now."

"I was running out of options. What else could I do?"

"You shouldn't have got my friend to lie and trick me. You should have just gone back to San Francisco. That's where your life is now. That's where you belong."

"No its not" he says it so quietly she doesn't hear.

"What?"

"Nothing." They stand looking at each other, both expecting the other to say something first. "I couldn't have gone back there with things like this between us."

"We aren't in a relationship anymore Logan, things don't have to be fixed. I don't have to like you." Her intention seems to be to hurt...if it is its working.

"I need to apologize. I don't know what I was thinking. I was trying to keep Anthony happy and I wanted to see you." He takes a step closer.

"If you wanted to see me you should have asked without some hidden agenda." He takes another step.

"I know. But I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me. Anthony was pushing me for it, he was threatening to approach you himself, but I wanted it to be me. And if things hadn't of gone well I wanted an actual purpose to be there. I needed a reason to see you, a reason that would make me pick up the phone. It was a stupid one I know that now. You know I never would have said anything to do with it if I had known how hurt you would get."

"That's the beauty of hindsight" they smile. His steps have taken him right in front of her; he couldn't be closer if he tried. "How could you think I wouldn't have been hurt?" she is quiet.

He puts his hands on either side of her face and tilts her head back, he looks in her eyes "I am so sorry." She knows he means it so she nods to tell him its okay. They get lost standing there. Eventually his hands move down and they are holding her arms again, near the wrist this time, and they moved up and down to rub them gently. "Please like me again." She smiles at him and him at her. He leans down and his forehead rests against hers. She looks at his face, his eyes are closed. They haven't been this close in years and she can't resist. She kisses him. He doesn't react at first but once it registers what is happening he moves his mouth against hers.

His hands move from her wrists to her waist and he pulls her close so the whole lengths of their bodies are touching. One of her hands is wrapped around the side of his neck and the other on his bicep, she holds him there; she doesn't want him to move. He feels stronger now, his arms are bigger and his chest is firmer. He pulls her against him even more by the hips to create more fiction between them. They slowly move backwards in union, never separating. He's taking her to the nearest surface possible.

Her blazer is pushed off her shoulders and when his jumper is pulled over his head they both rush back to each other not liking the distance. Slowly piece by piece all clothing is removed leaving a trail behind them.

**A/N: Finally got to writing something, hope you guys like it. I was in two minds about changing the rating, but I think its okay to stay T don't you think? I was almost going to go into more detail but changed my mind. Please review =) Thanks for reading. **

**This is the outfit for Rory : polyvore .com /untitled_21/set?id=39945740**

**^^Just remove the spaces.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rory is putting her belt back around her waist and he is buttoning his trousers, they are completely comfortable but there is no denying there is a hint of awkwardness in the atmosphere. Smoothing out her dress she builds her courage to ask a question, she just doesn't know which one to ask first. She watches him out the corner of her eye.

"Right then, maybe I should leave."

"Don't you want to talk? About what this means?" he asks confused.

"Errm I do. But I have to go." She really wants to stay and figure things out, she just knows it is best for her to walk away and think about it then come back with a clear head knowing what she wants. That, and if he doesn't want it to go any further she wants to put the heartbreak off a little while longer and just hope. She walks quickly, slips on her shoes, picks up her bag, opens the door and says "We will speak later" before she leaves. Her heart pounds as she makes her way to the elevator, when she gets in her eyes close trying to believe what just happened.

...

Half an hour later at a little shop famous for its homemade cakes Michelle is sitting at one of the tables flicking through a magazine.

"Fancy seeing you in here again. Although this time it is actually a coincidence. Can I join you?" she grants him permission and he sits opposite her.

"So what brings you back here if not to beg me to go behind my friends back for you again?" she is speaking nicely.

"I tried the cakes last time. Need I say more?" she shakes her head laughing.

"So how'd it go with Rory?"

He smiles widely "It went well, very well." Then he thinks about how she left and the smile goes.

"What?" she asks noticing.

"I don't know, I think, maybe, she doesn't want to get back together."

"Why do you say that?"

"She left pretty abruptly."

"Please tell me you are going to talk to her and find out."

"I will, and soon. I never got a chance to tell her earlier but I need to get back to San Francisco for tomorrow. That's why I rushed you into helping me the other day; I didn't want to leave without trying one last time."

"Okay, so..?"

"So I was going to call her but maybe us meeting is a blessing in disguise. Could you pass on message for me?"

"Hmmm, only if there is no trickery."

"No tricks I promise. I leave late tonight so I will only have time to see her this evening. Tell her if she wants to give us another go to come to my place tonight for seven o'clock, I leave not long after that. If she doesn't show, I'll take the hint, and I won't bother her. If there are any issues, here's my info." He writes onto a napkin "Every now and again people get hold of my details and I have to change my numbers, here are my new ones effective immediately, my old numbers won't work now. I trust you, don't lose it." He slides it to her and she puts it into the front pocket of her jeans.

"You want me to tell her because I might have some persuasion in her showing up right?"

He smirks shaking his head trying to denying it "I thought so" she says. Catching a glimpse of the clock she quickly gathers her things "I'm late. I'm late. I'm sorry I've got an interview I was supposed to leave, like, five minutes ago and I have no idea where I am going."

"No I'm sorry for distracting you."

She stops in front on him and puts a hand on his shoulder "I'll do what I can" then she carries on her way, searching through her bag.

...

In the subway Rory waits for her train to come, eight minutes to go. Her phone rings, relieved to see it's not Logan's she answers "Hi Simon"

"Rory thank goodness! I just got an angry call saying Michelle hasn't turned up for her interview yet, it's on high street, you close?"

"I'm not too far. I know what interview you are talking about I can do it."

"You're a life, and job, saver. Thank you." She puts her phone back into her pocket and turns into the thick crowds of people, one man not even attempting to move walks into her, but he apologizes. Out on the street she thinks to call Michelle but she can't find her phone. She searches her pockets frantically; she knows she put it in there, it doesn't make sense. It comes to her that it was no accident that man bumped into her. She gets angry, too angry to suppress a curse word.

...

Rory arrives home, still angry, it's late and she is exhausted from her extremely long day. "Shell! Shell are you home?" she listens, but no reply comes. "Where the heck are you, Shell?" she says to herself. There are three messages on the machine, she skips past the one from her Mother and stops at the second one hearing Michelle's voice.

"_Hey Ror, are you home? Tut what am I saying of course you are - you're listening to the machine. Anyway, stay there will you, I need to tell you something. I will be home after my interview, I'm on my way there now. Ohh Taxi!"_ she laughs at the mental image of Michelle trying to get a cab_. "I will speak to you later, bye."_ She checks for the time but the next message pulls her attention.

"_Rory!"_ its David, he sounds panicked. _"You need to get to the hospital, quick. Its Michelle, its bad...it's really bad. Just get here now. Hurry!"_

She stares at the machine not quite taking it in; it feels like her heart has stopped. She takes a deep breath and snaps out of it. She can feel it again now, she's not sure her heart will cope with the speed. She leaves, forgetting about her jacket, not caring.

...

At the hospital she is trying to remember the directions the nurse gave her, she reads every sign inhumanly fast. When turning the last corner she knows she is there. David is at the far end of the corridor, his head is in his hands. "David" she runs towards him. He doesn't respond so she tries again "David". He only looks up when she touches his shoulder. His face is red and the tears are still evident, the ones that have fell and the ones that are going to. He doesn't say anything he just directs her towards a door with his bloodshot eyes. She goes through. When she sees her it makes her jump back into the wall. Any part of her face that isn't bruised is covered in blood. After a minute Rory realises how quiet it is, it shouldn't be that quiet. She forces her eyes to cover more of the room, the dark screens show all the machines are off. Prying herself off the wall she walks to Michelle's bedside and takes her bruised and broken hand. She holds it gently until the tears come; her grip becomes tighter in sadness and anger. She is too late.

She takes a seat next to David in the corridor. The place is quiet with just the occasional nurse walking past "Where's her Mum?" she asks putting an arm around his back.

"Michelle's Aunt took her home about half an hour ago. I was waiting for you to come. " He looks calmer now his eyes aren't threatening tears.

"I'm sorry I only just got the message on the machine."

"I've been trying your cell for hours."

"Some guy pick pocketed me in the Subway." She hesitates not wanting to set him off again but the question burns her lips. "David what happened?" his head drops.

"Her cab crashed. No one knows if it was the driver, the car or something else. They are trying to find out." His eyes are clamped shut; she knows he's trying not to think about it as he rubs at them.

They sit there for a while, not wanting to go home to be alone - especially her. A nurse comes up to them carrying a small box.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but I have Michelle's personal things here. Would you like to take them?"

"Okay" David says taking the box from her.

"It's her handbag and everything in her pockets."

"Thank you." They both say and she walks off.

"Here, you have them. I can't.' He puts the box on Rory's lap.

...

At 7:45 Logan picks up his luggage and locks his apartment door for the last time. He got the message.


	6. Chapter 6

At 1:18 in the morning, Rory's apartment is finally silent; silent enough to hear a tear drop. A jacket, ring of keys and box of belongings are strewn across the low cabinet by the door. Rory is asleep at last; it wasn't the crying that kept her awake it was the headache. The bright lights, lack of food and water, high emotions and tears don't make a good combination. She is awake again to see the sun rise. For the first few seconds after her eyes open she truly can't figure out if all of yesterday really happened or if it was a weird dream. Still slightly unsure she hazily wobbles out into the small open plan living area and it's all the confirmation she needs, she can feel it, she is the only one that lives here now.

In the kitchen she pulls out a breakfast bar and lazily eats half of it. She isn't hungry but it's probably going to be the only thing she eats all day so she forces it down. The next half an hour is spent sitting on one of the kitchen chairs staring out the window, her knees are tucked under her chin and her face freezes in an expression of sorrow and hurt. Every now and then the heavy lids of her eyes drop in a slow lingering blink; they sting. It's surprising how much the world can come to life in just thirty minutes.

The decision of what to do is tough. Her options: go to work, stay home, go somewhere else. Her mind goes back and forth but she knows she can't stay in. Her stiff knees make it difficult to move at first. At the opening of Michelle's room Rory leans in and closes the door then carries on to her own. She makes herself presentable as quickly and basically as she can. She throws on some jeans, a t-shirt, boots, mascara and concealer – quite a bit more than usual. She walks the streets for a while, hands tucked into parker jacket comfortably. Her steps are slow against the breeze, the thick woolly hat that hides her bed hair keeps the visible parts from looking worse.

At the foyer the building she works at she only makes it to the elevator before she turns around. As much as she doesn't want to be home, she realises going to work to write about death isn't a better choice. So she wanders the streets aimlessly again. It's the first time she has felt like she has nowhere to go.

She doesn't expect it; thus catching her by surprise. Its relief to see a face she knows amongst the sea of blank, cold, rushed, detached androids of the majority. She has unknowingly wondered back onto the streets she regularly took. He doesn't notice her at first; he is setting out his stall. Weaving her way through the people she finally gets in earshot.

"Max!" He examines the moving crowd to find the face that fits the voice. She eventually emerges to stand before him.

"Oh, Miss Gilmore!" his smile always shows the joy of her company. "You're early, I'm afraid I'm not quite set up yet."

"That's okay. Maybe I could help?"

"Not necessary. It wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to put you to work." He carries on putting out his stock. Her eyes fix on his aged face, he is the only friend she has in the city and she barely knows him. Regardless of that, she knows she can consider him a comrade.

"Is there space back there for me?"

"Of course" he directs her to a chair and stacks some empty crates for him to sit on. "I'm sorry, Miss Gilmore."

"What do you have to apologise for?"

"For whatever is putting that look on your face." She isn't surprised; her mood couldn't be any more obvious if it were written across her forehead.

"I'm having a really crappy day." She looks down to her lap whilst trying to control her tears.

"It's only 7 O'clock, Miss Gilmore; surely it can't be that bad yet."

"It's still Yesterday for me, Max." She does manage to stop them from falling but they still rest against her eyes. His face shows his age, wrinkles line his eyes and mouth, his facial hair is short and white. She isn't sure about the hair on his head; it is always concealed by a hat. She knows he must have stories to tell but nobody ever asks. She never made the time to listen either.

"Have you lived here long, Max?"

"All my life, Miss Gilmore; never even stepped a foot over the border once." She pleads him to continue with questions.

She spends hours there listening to him. The customers don't disrupt his flow. He tells her everything. And she wants to hear it all. He started work in construction at fifteen _"..left my fingerprints all over the city I have.." _Married his wife at 21 _"..took me two weeks to get the courage to ask her for a date...took me two years to get to courage to ask her father's permission for her hand in marriage..took me only two minutes to know it would always only be her.."_ they had their first child three years later _"..I tell you I almost passed out in that waiting room I did.."_ had their last one twelve years later _"..I am still making up for the sleep now.."_ fought in wars ".._have you ever been shot, Miss Gilmore? Wasn't as bad I thought._ _Got me sent home, though I'm not sure where I would rather have been. Don't get me wrong I love each of them like the one before but there are eight of them! Eight! We only had three rooms to the whole house! I had more peace on the front line.." _had eighteen Grandchildren and so far three Great-Grandchildren _"..noise...just more noise.." _set up this stall five years ago ".._I just couldn't sit a home all day after knowing nothing but work, it's what my Father taught me: a man should work._.._And my wife looks after some of the children during the day..the noise!" _

She can't believe the time when she checks her watch; she's been there for most of the day.

"Isn't there someone you should be getting home to?"

"Errm no, I don't have anyone."

"Friends, family and boy?"

She shakes her head. Logan suddenly pops to the front of her mind, she had forgotten about him with yesterday's events. She stands from the seat.

"You reminded me of something. I best be going, thank you for putting up with me today."

"Was a pleasure, Miss Gilmore."

...

She got home in five minutes she moved so quickly. She needed to talk to him; he is the nearest person who knows her. He will know what to do and what to say. She hunts the draws, the floor and the sofa cushions in search of the bright pink post-it she knows she wrote a copy of his number on. At the point of giving up she quickly looks over the coffee table. Shuffling the papers, magazines, books around she spots a flash of hot pink to her right. There it is! It's stuck to the back of last month's gossip mag. She dials the number on the peeled note and waits to hear his voice. She does it again...and again; each time a little slower checking the digits carefully. On the fifth time hearing the annoying beeping she admits defeat. The number must be wrong. She picks herself off the floor and heads out again.

She goes into Logan's apartment building and takes the same path she did previously to his door. She knocks but nothing can be heard coming from the other side. In the end she asks the guy behind the desk in the lobby. He tells her the apartment is vacant as of last night. So she makes her way home again, the sun is setting when she gets there. She stands on the kerb after deciding not go in; it only amplifies the loneliness. There is only one other place she can think to go, it's better than going up there and they could both use the company.

David is surprised to see it is Rory; not that he minds. "Do you want to come in?"

She nods and enters "You live here alone?"

"Yep. Although me and Shell really were considering moving in together; she told me about that plan with the Logan guy. I kinda feel she should be here too."

"I know the feeling. Can I use your phone for a sec?" she picks it up after getting his consent then dials the number on the post-it. Still nothing. "I couldn't have written it down wrong" she quietly says to herself. It's in her organized – perfectionist nature to triple check.

"Did you say something?" David sticks his head around the kitchen door.

"Oh no, I was just talking to myself." He disappears again. She puts the phone down and takes a seat. He comes back into the room carrying two cups of coffee handing her one before taking a seat beside her.

"Mmm, how did you know?" she inhales the scent then takes a big sip.

"So, what brought you here?" he questions between his sips.

"I just didn't want to sit there alone. It's a lot quieter when you aren't expecting someone to make noise. I didn't really have any place else to go and I figured you could use the company as well."

"You're right, I've been alone all day; it's horrible. I just can't wait for it to be easier. Have you eaten anything?"

"No"

"Do you want something? I was only going to order in if you feel like it."

"I'm not that hungry."

"Me either. But it doesn't mean our bodies don't need the food. I'm sure you will feel starved once you smell something good. Come on, I'll let you choose; what do you fancy?"

"Errm pizza...no Chinese! No wait.."

"..I think we deserve both in a time like this."

Rory doesn't go home that night. She falls asleep with her third slice of pizza still in hand. David is the same; his rice balanced in his lap. They sleep a lot better than they did the previous night. The evening was spent talking, venting, and even laughing a little. Every sentence was about her though; neither of them could even think of anyone else. It was the start of a new and beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit of a depressed chapter I know =/ And in case any of you don't remember, Max was mentioned in the first chapter. **

**Sorry it has been so long, I know it has only been about a week, which might not be long for some but it seems like a while to me. I hope you like it. Next chapter should take so long if I can help it. Let me know what you think. =) **


	7. Chapter 7

Thirteen months after that night Rory and David are living together. She sold her and Michelle's place almost immediately after they lost her. All of Michelle's belongings were sent to her mother, the only thing Rory kept was the box they were given at the hospital. She still hasn't opened it; it stayed on the cabinet until she knocked it off when packing. Now it sits under her bed gathering dust. She moved from place to place for two months waiting to find a decent apartment she could afford on her own. Eventually David offered her the spare room in his place and after considering it she accepted.

Her and David's relationship is completely platonic; they grew extremely close in the first months that followed Michelle's death. He is her best guy friend and she is his best girl friend. They know it is completely nonsexual because they went there two months ago. They had consumed some alcohol, not to the point of being drunk but the edge was taken off. One thing led to another and they spent the night together. An awkward morning ensued and after talking that evening when they got home from work, they both agreed that they didn't have feelings like that for each other and their friendship resumed quickly.

One day when Rory arrives home David is extremely upbeat. She watches him sing along to the radio and he sees her he does an embarrassing dance.

She laughs at him "What's gotten into you?"

"Come sit, come sit" he guides her over to the sofa. "I was offered that promotion today." She congratulates him and squeezes him in a hug. "Well it's conditional; I have to get the Berkley's to sign over to our company, if I do I move up on the food chain."

"I presume that isn't going to be easy then?"

"Not quite. They are stern and stubborn. I want you to come with me, will you?"

"What do you mean? Where are the Berkley's at?"

"San Francisco"

"San Francisco?" she gulps. "Why do you need me to go with you?"

"I could use your advice and people skills, and you are a reporter; you can dig up useful information to help me. Plus Berkley has a wife and having you there might help sway things in my favour."

"I work in the death section, that's hardly reporting."

"It's only till you can find a reporting job. Come on, I know all about your past work. Please, Rory!" he pouts at her.

"I will ask Simon tomorrow for the time off."

...

She knocks on Simon's office door the next evening before she heads home. Waiting for a reply she plans what she is going to say. She is split between wanting to go to be there for a friend and not wanting to go and be at risk of bumping into Logan.

"Come in...Hello Rory, take a seat."

"Good evening, Simon." She sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I wanted to know if I could have next week off, my friend needs my assistance on a business trip in San Francisco."

"A whole week? I don't know, Rory. It is short notice."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's important, please?"

"Well there might be a way it could all work out. Joey, the guy doing the piece on young entrepreneurs, was let go yesterday."

"You want me to cover his piece?"

"Better, you can have his job if you come back with something good."

"A reporter job?"

"Yep. Now the piece will have to stick to the young entrepreneur thing now because it's a follow up to last week's topic. But you will have complete free range of what you want to do with it. We have a deal?"

"Yes!" she says in disbelief.

"I hear San Francisco is booming with young business people lately, I'm sure you will find someone to write about. Now off you trot."

"Thank you. I'll see you week after next."

...

David meets her at the door when she gets home eager to hear what she has to say.

"Will you at least let me take my coat off?" he helps her to take it off to speed her up.

"Sooo?"

"I can go." He breathes a sigh of relief and puts one arm around her shoulder to guide her to the table where her already prepared coffee and meal is.

"Are you okay about it? You don't look very happy?"

"No I want to go and help you, it's just..."

It takes a while for him to realise what she is trying to get across. "Ooohh, Logan."

She nods sadly.

He shakes him head "Don't give a second thought to him. He is the one who up and left cutting all contact. If anyone should feel awkward or bad its him." She still looks hesitant.

"San Francisco is a big place with lots of people; you aren't going to bump into him. But if you really don't want to go, don't just for me."

"No, no. I am going; Simon gave me an article to write there. If I do well I get a writing job!"

"Wow! This is a big trip for the both of us then. Good luck, Miss Gilmore."

"Good luck, Mr Holmes." They nod and shake hands laughing.

She shoves him playfully. "Hey, you almost spilled my peas!" she rolls her eyes at him.

...

They land in San Francisco late next Monday afternoon. They have separate rooms and spend the rest of the day getting settled and trying to stay awake. The hotel is huge and looks expensive. David's company is paying for their expenses; even Rory's, it took some convincing that she was vital for David to sign the coveted clients. She is doing some research and planning when there is a knock on the door. It's David; he comes in to brief her on what to do and say when they meet the Berkley's.

"I have my meeting with him tomorrow and then we will be having dinner with him and his wife here on Wednesday, okay?"

"Got it." She closes the door behind him and goes back to her work. She realises that she doesn't actually know what David's job is; just something to do with finance. She shrugs it off and carries on.

The next day, Tuesday, she goes round to all the appointments she made over the weekend for her article. She finishes about half two in the afternoon and decided to do some shopping while she has the time. She buys a new outfit for the meal and goes back to the hotel exhausted.

She sleeps in Wednesday morning; she can't remember the last time she woke up at twelve o'clock. Rolling out of bed she walks over to where her make shift desk is, careful not to trip our walk into something. She works till four o'clock, only stopping to answer the door twice; first to David checking up on her and second to room service. She severs herself from her laptop and goes to get ready. She puts her freshly washed hair into a simple updo and steps into her new dress and shoes. Adding earrings and a necklace she checks her final appearance in the mirror.

David knocks on the door right on time and compliments her like a gentleman; she takes his arm for him to lead her downstairs. Walking through the lobby she is rather calm, she takes a look around the large room again. Her eyes follow the design on the wall but the entrance to the dining room breaks it. She hears a familiar laugh and it startles her. In the doorway is an easily recognisable head of blonde hair. She pushes David to the side shocking him; she hides them behind one of the wide pillars that line the edge of the room. Once he disappears into the dining room she punches David's bicep.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he rubs it.

"You said I wouldn't run into him! Well he just went into the room we are about to go in!" she point towards the room.

"Obviously I was wrong. Come on." He walks back out into the open holding out his hand. She stands frozen hugging the pillar. "Rory, come on, we have to go in." She takes his hand and lets him pull her along. "You didn't do anything wrong, Rory. Just ignore him. Please, for me." He puts an arm around her to hold her up.

"I'll try my best."

Rory looks everywhere but in his direction when they walk to their table. But as her luck would have it she is seated with him on the row of tables next to her and they sit easily in view of each other. There is only about two metres distance between them; far enough so they can't hear each other. David is oblivious to it all; he doesn't follow the obsessions the papers and magazines have so doesn't recognize Logan. Busy with his own nerves he doesn't pick up on Rory's increased discomfort.

It doesn't take long for Logan to notice Rory. It stops him mid sentence and his eyes are stuck on her. His business partner eventually snaps him out of it, but his eyes travel back to her when she stands to greet her dinner guests. When she sits back down she briefly looks over and their eyes meet for the first time that evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan can barely take an eye off her all night. He studies her and David's behaviour; their hands brush each other's all night and they look very comfortable in each other's company. Roughly three quarters through the meal his arm rests on the back of Rory's chair, not for long but it gives him the thought that they are together.

His meal finishes first and he leaves hurriedly. He sits at the bar; tie off, top two buttons undone and his jacket thrown over the chair. Twenty-five minutes after he sits down David takes the last available chair which is the one next to him.

Logan stares at him trying to work him out, when David notices he uncomfortably looks over to him.

"Sorry...you look really familiar." Logan says then looks down into his drink.

"Actually, you look familiar too; have we met before?"

"No I don't think so."

"I'm David."

Logan nods but doesn't put forward his own name. There is a moment silence so Davis orders his drink.

"So, _David_ do you live in San Francisco?"

"No, my being here is only temporary, I'm from New York."

"Ahh, New York!"

"You been?"

"I have many times. Not that much recently though."

"Something holding you back?"

"Memories, bad ones."

"Let me guess; a girl?"

"You guess right, David. Let me get your thoughts on this; why is it that a girl, one girl, can have so much power over a man. Even when she isn't around anymore." He takes an angry sip from his glass.

"Errm..." David isn't quite sure how to respond. "She must have been something special."

"Yep. You ever met anyone like that?"

"I have" he thinks about Michelle, but he doesn't get sad, in fact he smiles a little.

"She here with you?" he prods for more information about him and Rory.

"She is always with me, I suppose." Still thinking of her, his reply refers to Michelle. He reads the look on Logan's face as deep agony. "If you love her so much, why are you sitting here drowning your sorrows? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go do something; go get her."

"She might be with someone else now."

"If she loves you as much as you seem to love her, she is never going to really be with that person."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Well you aren't going to be sure sitting there are you?"

Logan thinks about it "I guess not. Excuse me."

...

In her room Rory is just pulling a large t-shirt over her still up-done hair. It is long enough lie just past her bum. She smoothes it over and goes over to the corner where her work is. In the middle of writing an Email to Simon, informing him on her progress, there is a knock at the door. She strides over expecting David on the other side.

"Oh, Logan."

"Rory." They stand awkwardly. "So can I come in?"

"Oh errm, yea sure." She moves back giving him space to enter.

He stops in the middle of the room and she leans back against the door.

"I know you probably don't want to see me but I had to see you." He says after another awkward silence.

She frowns and takes a step away from the door "You're right I don't want to see you."

Her apparent anger takes him by surprise. "I'm sorry for intruding but..."

She is too impatient to wait for him to finish "If you aren't going to finish that sentence you can leave; I don't have time for your stuttering."

"Don't worry your boyfriend is at the bar; he we have time to talk."

"What?"

"I want to talk about last year. I gave you a choice and you made it, that's fair enough, I just want to know why. Did I do something?"

She starts to speak but stops herself and takes a deep breath to calm herself then starts again. "What boyfriend? What choice?"

"The guy downstairs; Daniel."

"Are you talking about _David_? I assure you _David _and I are not together."

"Oh, well that isn't what it looked like."

"Well things aren't always what they seem are they?"

"So he isn't your boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Oh, well okay then."

"What does that have to do with you anyway? You made the decision that this wasn't going to happen." She points her finger back and forth between them.

"No I didn't you did."

"Noo, it was you."

"No, I told Michelle to tell you to come see me that night, and you never did. So I took the hint."

"Michelle?" her tone makes her sadness audible.

"Yes, Michelle."

"When did you speak to her?"

"The same day we...you know. I went out and bumped into her, I asked her to tell you something. She said she would but I take it she didn't. I know she was rushing to get to an interview but still it's not something you forget. Is she here? Let me speak to her."

"Errm, Logan..."

"What? Just let me speak to her, she will tell you everything."

"Logan" her pleading tone stops him. "Michelle...she errm..."

"Rory?" he walks over to her.

"I'm sorry; I haven't had to say the words for a long time; it's harder than I thought."

"What's going on?"

"Michelle got into an accident on her way to that interview."

"She's...?"

Rory just nods. "So I never got your message. Assuming there actually was one."

"You don't believe me?"

"How can I be sure you are telling me the truth?"

He thinks but he comes up with nothing at first. Then he remembers. "When you get home see if you can find a napkin. I know she would have had it on her when she died. Just promise me you will try?"

"What's so special about a napkin?"

"It has all my details on it, the ones I had to change. It proves I was talking to her, proves I tried."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you. If you find it; my details are still the same. I'll leave you to your night."

He leaves closing the door behind himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory told David everything on the plane journey back. As a protective natured man he chooses not to believe anything until he sees it. Plus he doesn't want to have wasted a whole year wanting to punch some bloke in the face. They arrive back in New York and the first thing they both do is go to their work places, luggage in tow. David gets his promotion and Rory is told she will hear news of hers once Simon reads the final edit of her article.

David arrives home and tries to be quiet when he sees Rory is on the phone. When she puts it down her depressed stature makes him question who she was on the phone to.

"It was Michelle's Mom."

"Is she okay?"

"She says she is. She said she hasn't got any napkin."

"Did you ask if she remembered throwing one away?"

"She doesn't recall coming across one at all. I don't know what to think now, or do; everything of Michelle's went to her Mother."

"Not everything. Logan said she had it on her when she died?"

"Yes."

"Well was it in the box?"

"Box?"

"The one we were given at the hospital."

"I forgot about that."

"Do you remember seeing it in there?"

"I haven't opened it yet."

"Maybe now is the time?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I can. Do you want to have a look?"

"Okay, where is it?" the difficulty is evident on her face as she struggles to remember. "Rory! Don't tell me you can't remember. How do you forget something like that?"

"I obviously repressed it."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"My closet. Come on." She goes into her room and David follows. He is on all four rummaging through and between things thrown on floor. Rory is standing over him nervously "Anything?"

"No. But I would be more sure if you cleaned things up down here."

"Try the shelves." She pats him on the back repetitively to get his attention then points to the shelf above the clothing rack. She sits on the side of the bed directing him. One glance from David that says: "_Do you want to do this yourself?" _has her quiet_. _After searchingall of them three times he moves his weight off the balls of his feel and relaxes his now numb arms by his sides.

Leaning against the door frame he asks "You do have it...somewhere?"

"I think so."

"Think?"

"I didn't give it to you did I?"

"No. If it isn't here where else could it be?"

She thinks about all the possible locations in her head. She places her arms behind her back and leans onto them. Her legs are crossed at the ankle; when she pulls them closer they hear a thud when the back heel knocks something. The light bulb goes off. Her widened eyes slowly move to David; he knows. She looks at him apologetically.

He walks over shaking his head "Shift." On one knee he swipes his hand under the bed then slides the box out into the light. They are both speechless for the first few seconds.

He looks up to her "There it is." He stands up and heads for the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"We are going to need something to get into it." He carries on out.

A minute later David is returning with some scissors. He hands them to her "You can do it." He makes himself comfortable on the bed. They sit legs folded, opposite each other; the box between them. Rory positions the blade at the edge of the box and swipes through the sellotape while taking a deep breath.

When the flaps are brought back a scent floats out, instantly recognised as Michelle's perfume. They look at each other and smile. Two memories come back; for Rory it's the last time she was with Michelle and for David it's the first time they met.

Some of the contents of Michelle's bag has spilled out; keys, hairbrush, pen and a planner. David reaches out and picks up the brush; at first he rubs some of the hairs between his fingers, then he brings it to his nose.

"I loved the smell of her hair."

Rory goes for the planner; she opens it and runs a finger down the page. "I loved her handwriting; it was how she joined it up, looked old fashioned. I miss her random notes around the apartment, sometimes just one stuck on the door wishing me a good day." She puts the book down beside the box. "Now, what we came for." David moves the bag over.

It's there; creased from lying under the bag for so long. Rory picks it up and unfolds it. A mobile number written in blue pen; the numbers are big and the letters that spell his name are capitalised; tell-tale sign it was written by Logan.

"So this situation is dependent on that piece of tissue, huh." She just nods silently. "But..."

"What?"

"I know he said that it proves he was talking to her, but it doesn't necessarily mean he is telling the truth about the other stuff; bout him wanting to see you."

She agrees he has a point. Then she replays the message that Michelle left on their answering machine that evening in her head. It's easy; she used to listen to it on repeat; she has it stored word for word in her head now. _"...stay there will you, I need to tell you something."_

"He is telling the truth." She states it plain and simple, believing it now.

"So...shall I get the phone?"

"Yes...No...Yes...Wait no."

He freezes half way off the bed. "Do you want to speak to him or not?"

"I do, just not over the phone."

"Well what are you going to do, Logan is in San Francisco?"

"I can't go back to San Francisco. Can I go back to San Francisco?"

"Your bag is still packed. Just toss out the dirty clothes – buy more there if you need to."

"And work?"

"You weren't going to go back until you got the promotion call from Simon anyways. There isn't much you can do if you are already across the country."

"Okay then. I guess I am going back."

"I'll go book a ticket."

...

The next morning Rory is leaving for the airport – again. She pulls her travel bag over her shoulder and grabs her keys. The taxi is outside, David offered to take her but she made him go into work, she walks quickly not wanting to keep it waiting. Stretching for the door handle she sees a yellow post-it stuck under the peephole. She smiles at the message, peels it off and takes it with her.

'_**I'll see you when you get back – GOOD LUCK! **_

_** P.s. **__**Have a good day!**_

_** David. Xx'**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to keep you guys hanging again and that there was no Logan in this one; he will be in the next chapter - a lot of him too!**

**Also I thought with Christmas coming up and all, I should write a themed Logan and Rory story; so last night I did. I will post it around the 23****rd**** – so look out for that! **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like =) **


	10. Chapter 10

Rory taps on the receptionist's desk waiting to be answered. She gets lost in thought trying to prepare what to say.

"Mr Huntzberger is out of his office at the moment." Rory doesn't reply so she leans over and touches her arm "Miss? I said he isn't here."

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"I don't even know _if_ he is coming back; sometimes he doesn't come back after lunch."

"Okay, well thank you." Rory goes to walk away then turns back to the desk. "So...he is at lunch now then?"

The receptionist types on her computer for a few seconds. "He should be; but only for another fifteen minutes."

"Do you know where he goes for lunch?"

"I do."

Rory waits hoping for her to continue. "I don't suppose you could share that information?"

"I really shouldn't."

"It's a public place, it's not like I'm asking for his home address, please."

"If you come back tomorrow morning, Mr Huntzberger will be available to speak with you."

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow, I can't wait another day!"

"How do I know you aren't a crazed stalker?"

"If I was, do you think I would need you to tell me where he is?"

She looks like she might be giving in and finally she says the words, reluctantly "Okay...two blocks over, take a right out of here then a left then another right, a small cafe type place, its right on the corner; you can't miss it. If he isn't there then I don't know where he is." She looks at her watch "Now you have 10 minutes."

"Thank you!"

...

Five minutes later Rory is standing outside the place; she can see him through the glass. He hasn't noticed her, he is busy reading something. Everything she had previously planned to say is now forgotten, she goes in empty handed.

When she walks through the door he briefly glances up; he does a double take and chokes a little on his drink. She sits opposite him but doesn't say anything; so they stare at each other.

"I think you should speak first." He says.

"I found the napkin."

"Okay..." he wants to say something else, he just doesn't know what.

"Last year, if we had talked afterwards, properly, do you think we would be together? Is that what you wanted?"

"It was. When you didn't come see me that night, I thought...thought you had decided you didn't want to be with me. I didn't know you never got my message."

She nods "I should have known you wouldn't have left like that."

They sit in silence for what seems like ages.

"I don't know what to say, Rory. I don't know where we go from here." He slides he sleeve back to look at his watch.

"Your lunch time is up; I guess we will have to talk another time." She picks her bag up from the floor.

"No, sit. I have been waiting to have this conversation for a long time. Fred Adams can wait."

"Who is Fred Adams?"

"Some guy on the seventh floor." He shrugs.

"Okay, why don't we start with what you want, for us now?"

He nods a couple times but he doesn't need much time to think "I want you, us, together. I have since the day I first saw you. What do you want?"

"I want that too. I've lived without you for these past years and it was hard, I knew it was going to be hard at first, but it never got better." He reaches across the table and takes her hand.

"We still have the problem we did four years ago. I'm here and you're over there."

"I can't leave there; my Mom and my job."

He shakes his head looking down. "You see you Mom like what, twice a month on the weekends?" she nods "And you write about people that have died?" she nods again. "You can take a plane back at least once a month, more if you need to. That job; don't tell me you want to stay because of that." He squeezes her hand "Don't be afraid to take the risk, Rory. I _can't _move; I have a business here. I'm sorry to put it all on you, but, if you really want this, as much as you seem to, you're going to have to come here."

She looks down to the table with a certain hesitancy "Do you need some time to think?"

"No" she replies immediately. "I'll do it." She smiles, making him smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you're right. It's much easier for me to move; it makes sense. Just took me a couple years to see it. I can still see my Mom and that job is not worth losing you over."

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

She nods laughing and stands up. He meets her and pulls her into a hug and long awaited kiss.

"Did you forget about Fred Adams?" she asks while her chin rests on his shoulder.

"I did. I have to go." He pulls back and gives her another kiss. He puts his forehead on hers and takes he in for a moment; the look in her eyes and the feel of his hands on her back. "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too"

"Right then." He picks up is jacket and papers then gives her another quick kiss. "It has never been so hard to leave you."

"Oh wait." She takes out a card from her pocket; it has the details of the hotel she is staying at; it was given to her by a member of staff when she checked in. He takes it from her.

"I'll speak with you later."

"Room 28"

"28, got it" he says shutting the door behind him.

...

In room 28 Rory is lying on the hotel bed thinking about how her life changed today and how it only made her smile. Her phone rings and she places it to her ear, still smiling.

"Hello?"

"Hello, you. How are things?"

"Things are good. I just agreed to move here."

"Oh...so you turned down the promotion?"

"You can't turn down what wasn't offered."

"What? Here listen..." David plays the machine message; it is Simon telling her that the job is hers should she want it. At the end he says that he will try her mobile to try and speak with her.

"He never called" she says.

"Does this change things, with the moving?"

"No, I don't think so. That job, it's not even a decent paper, it's definitely not more important than Logan." David is silent on the other end. "David?" she checks the screen to make sure they are still connected; they are.

"I'm going to miss you." The sadness in his voice makes her sad.

"You will still see me, just not as often."

"Hence the missing of you."

"I'm sorry, David."

He sighs "No, don't be; I understand. I'm glad you worked things out."

A knock at the door signals the end of their conversation. "I have to go, Logan is here. I'll see you when I get back though."

...

Two weeks later...

Rory pushes a box of her things towards the door with her foot. "That's the last one, Mike." Mike is the mover guy; he takes the box and heads for the van outside.

"How do all your things get from here...to over there?" David sits on the coffee table chewing at his cereal; he questions with his mouthful but he still sounds genuinely puzzled.

"Errm" Rory stands by the doorway, hands on her hips, and looks the way Mike walked. "I'm not sure actually." She shrugs "Who cares as long as it gets there. I leave all that up to, Logan."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, its time, come here." she waves him over.

David pouts "I'm not ready."

"Now or never; I need to leave, like a minute ago."

He walks over dragging his feet. They hug for a long time; but when she can't spare anymore they break apart and he hands her the small carry on she put by the door.

"I'll see you in a couple months." She backs out the door looking at him until the door comes between them.

She goes to the airport; to a place where she knows only one person, a little nervous and jobless. But totally in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm questioning whether to leave it here? I am willing to continue if you would like me to. Maybe I should continue in another story? **

**Let me know what you think. Hope you like it! =) **


	11. Chapter 11

Rory stands in the airport waiting for her suitcase and fishes though her bag to find her phone. She impatiently waits for David to answer.

"Miss me already I see." She rolls her eyes his ego.

"I need your opinion on something."

"Okay, go.."

"In all the time I had to think on the plane, the thought occurred to me...all of the conversations I've had with Logan over the past few weeks have been about me moving here."

"Not seeing your point..."

"We never discussed where exactly where I would be moving to."

"You mean..."

"I mean; is he expecting me to move in with him or somewhere else?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I assumed I would move in with him. But if he doesn't think that then I don't want to barge in there."

"If you assumed that then he probably did too."

"But we only have just got back together; don't you think it's too soon?"

"Rory, you are making a big deal out of nothing, calm down it's your nerves talking. But I will answer your question anyway. No I don't think it's too soon; you know each other, you would eventually get to that point anyway, so if it doesn't work better you find out sooner than later. Plus, you are getting on a bit, no time to waste!"

"Hey! I'm years away from thirty still. You are older than me!"

"I like this country length distance, I can say things now without risk of feeling your wrath. Besides I am man it's different."

"Are you saying this just to freak me out because that's what I am doing?"

"I'm joking I promise, you are very young, very beautiful and have years to go before no man will want to touch you."

"You were good until that last part."

"Where are you now?"

"Walking to the front, Logan is meeting me there. I can't believe how nervous I am, my stomach is flipping." She sighs.

"Rory, do you believe you made the right decision?"

"Yes."

"Well don't worry then, everything is already falling into place. Now get lost you're interrupting my movie."

"Ooo, what are you watching?"

"Errm, The Transporter."

"You're watching Juno aren't you?"

"Nope"

"Love actually?"

"Nope"

"Valentine's day?"

"Nope"

"Pretty woman?"

"...No."

"Yea, right, okay then, enjoy your _Transporter,_ David." She hangs up and instantly sees Logan waiting for her outside.

He holds her for a long time, "I've missed you." He says before kissing her.

"You'd think after years two weeks would feel that much."

"Well I could just about wait." He takes her suitcase and walks towards the car.

"Errm, Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you tell the movers to send my stuff?"

"My place; where else would it go?" he has that expression and tone of what a ridiculous question.

She gets in the car whilst he puts her luggage on the back. She soon goes to work on the radio to find a good song, which she then bops along to.

"How does all my stuff get here?" she asks as they pull off.

...

Her mouth is wide open from the time they pull into the driveway to when they walk through the front door. In the end he manually shuts it for her.

"Why is it so big?" she says in awe, admiring the foyer of her new home.

"I admit I may have gone over the top a bit."

"But why would you need this much space for one person."

"You wouldn't; which is why I only brought it last week."

She turns to him wanting to make sure she understood. "But your stuff is here, it's decorated."

"I paid some very fast people to be even quicker."

"I would have been fine with a top floor, no lift building, that's cramped, dark and has a window that looks directly into the sweaty overweight guy in the next building, apartment you know."

He cringes. "You were always easy to please, Ace. But, I wanted a place that was ours, a fresh start for both of us."

"Still, it's pretty big just for the two of us."

"Might not always just be to two of us." Her eyes dart to meet his then she awkwardly looks away.

To break the silence he speaks "The guys are coming back the weekend to take care of your things, I should think it would of arrived by then."

"Great."

"Do you want something to eat, I had someone fill the kitchen?" he guides her to the kitchen.

"Do have someone for everything?"

"Just the stuff I don't want to do."

She squints watching him prepare her a sandwich. "What?" he asks noticing her expression.

"All this money hasn't gone to your head has it, Huntzberger?"

"Of course not, to prove it I will do things myself from now on, we both can."

She nods "Effective immediately." She takes a bite.

"Yep, excuse me; I'm going to fire the cleaner."

She looks up a little panicked "What, no, wait! We can keep her." her bite of food muffles her words.

He continues walking away "Sorry, Ace, I didn't get that. Tell me when I come back." He laughs seeing her chase after him. He picks up his pace, slowly running. "Oh Maria!"

She chases him, running too. "Logan" she giggles. "I am not cleaning all of this, you will live in fifth!"

When they run through the living room she picks up a pillow and throws it at him, pleased to see she hits her target. For revenge he picks the same pillow up and throws it back. She catches him, encasing him with both arms and holds him tight. "I got you" she says into his chest.

"Yea you do." he replies softly then kisses the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while; but it was Christmas, I figure that is a good excuse if any. I hope you guys had a good one by the way! **

**I will be continuing this story here, instead of starting a new one; so many of you guys have alerted it makes sense/be easier this way. **

**I wish all of you a fun but safe New Year. I'll see (or rather read) you guys in 2012! =) **


	12. Chapter 12

Six weeks later...

Rory rests of the sofa that was placed in her office two weeks ago. She spends a lot of her time in here now and was growing tired of her bum going numb in the beautiful, but hard, wooden desk chair. She could take her pick of any surface in her new home but she chooses to lounge in her office all day, it makes her produce more work. Although, that being said, she doesn't exactly have a job yet. Not for lack of trying; in her first two weeks of being here she sent emails to every company she saw fit. Disappointingly she hardly got any replies; the few she received were the standard 'Thank you for your interest; however we are not currently seeking any new recruitments. Your details will be kept on file for future contact.'

So these past four weeks she has spent her nine to five in the office of her home, still writing; she feels it helps her keep her stamina up and the slow approaching insanity at bay. She can't sit at home all day twiddling her thumbs. She would take any big news story and write her own version, usually by hand. After a day or so though, there would be no place for them but the bin. Whenever a pile would accumulate in would pop Maria and it would be gone.

Today though, sick of her stuffy office atmosphere, she picks herself out of the engulfing sofa and finds herself on a slow stroll. She didn't intend for one but fifteen minutes after she had set out, and still no destination in mind, it could be nothing else. Thirty five minutes into her stroll she takes a pit stop on a bench in a park she had just discovered existed.

There she sits for a good ten minutes not really focusing on anything in particular, in her mind or in the scene before her. As if from nowhere a loud pair, two males catch her attention. Their laughter is what draws her in; one is a deep chuckle and the other a loud harsh ha. The contrast and peculiarity of each sound has her momentarily amused and she can't help but carry on listening as they begin to talk.

"Are you going to tell me why we are here now? We haven't been to this place in years."

"This is a significant part of our childhood; we spent _a lot _of time here. Do you remember what we were like back then?"

He nods laughing "We were, well boys. Always coming home dirty."

"Yes, but we were always dirty because we were always climbing things, or crawling under things, or rolling down anything steep."

"Yes so?"

"So you promised me that when we grew up we would still be doing those things together. But instead we would be climbing mountains, exploring jungles and all other things like that. I'm holding up my end."

"We grew up, Perry."There isn't a response, provoking Rory to glance over. She sees who she now knows as Perry shaking his head looking a little disappointed. "What?" the other guy snaps.

"When are you going to admit you are just afraid?"

"I guess never, because I'm not. I simply don't have an interest in that stuff anymore."

"You remember that tree" she looks to see him pointing to the biggest tree in the park. "At twelve that is the last adventurous thing you ever did. When we got to the top I distinctly remember you saying you couldn't wait until you were old enough to go see every part of the world from the highest points."

"Well I remember you falling on the way down and breaking your leg."

"You have been too afraid to do anything ever since."

"Call it being careful."

"Cant if you aren't doing anything to be careful about."

"Perry..."

"Tate..." there is a short silence. "I want you to remember how you felt when you were here, before I fell. We have three days left of being twenty nine; I plan to celebrate my third decade on this planet doing something we both love. Tomorrow I leave for Europe; I want you to come with me."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I'll heal."

"What if..._you know_?"

"Should it happen, I would rather it be that way than after fifty odd years of selling washing machines."

He huffs and hesitates to start speaking.

"I've got to go see, Mom; promised I would before I leave. Think about it and let me know." He pats him on the shoulder and walks away.

After a minute of debating with herself Rory gets up and walks over to where he sits. He only looks up when she sits next to him silently. He briefly glances at her, frowning, then looks back to his lap.

"Is there really anything to think about?" she blurts without warning.

"Excuse me?" he looks at her again, his face still wearing a frown.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in. Maybe you could use an unbiased observation."

"You think I should go?" he leans back against the bench dropping his shoulders, relaxing a little in her presence.

"If you want to. Do you?"

He thinks for a moment, then suddenly his face lights up with a smile. "He always comes back with the best stories."

"Take a leap of faith."

"I guess, maybe, there is no harm in just going."

"That's the 'tude Tate." She nudges him. "Where exactly is he going?"

"He won't know yet. He just packs a bag, and then goes to an airport, train or bus station, or port. And goes from there." He looks back over to the tree "I meant what I said that day. I had every intention of going everywhere. I don't know what happened." She can see the memory unfolding behind his eyes and for a moment he grimaces.

"Make a deal with me; two weeks from now, same place, same time, meet me. I want to hear everything."

"How can you be sure I will go?"

"If you don't, tell me about it in two weeks." She holds out a hand.

"Fine" he shakes it. "You do realise how weird this is; you just coming over here and such."

She shrugs "Think of what might have happened if I hadn't"

He excuses himself and she leaves shortly after, rushing home thankful for lucky timing.

...

Two weeks later she is back there, anxiously fidgeting on the bench. The thought of him not turning up crops up several times and each time she checks her watch seeing there is still time to go. One o'clock, right on the dot, she jumps hearing someone clear their throat behind her. It's Tate, she sighs in relief.

"There is a coffee place round the corner if you would prefer?"

Her eyes widen at the word coffee and she searches behind him frantically "Coffee, really?"

"This way." He turns and she follows having to run a little to catch up to him.

...

She places two coffees on their table and removes her jacket throwing it on the chair next to hers.

"I realised once I left that you didn't give your name." He takes a sip from his cup.

"Rory" she provides her hand for him to shake.

"Tate."

"Let's not beat around the bush; did you go?"

He smiles "Yes."

"Ah, I knew it."

"I didn't do anything big, I only watched. It made my brother very happy, for which I would like to thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"I wasn't sure whether or not to go, but after speaking to you it was a lot easier to decide. You helped greatly. Thank you. I guess I owe you one."

"Well it was no problem. Now tell me _everything_."

They spend the next seventy minutes talking; she shares some stories from her travels also. But eventually there isn't much left to say so, again, he excuses himself. Reaching for her coat she quickly turns to call him before he leaves.

"Tate! I have an idea; can I run it by you?"

...

Later the same day, Rory sits at her desk; the cursor to her computer shakily hovers over a button on the screen. She hesitates to click it from nerves.

After a deep breath she clicks the left side of the mouse. _**'Start Blog?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! I know this is a but rubbish and vague but I wanted to get something up. Next chapter should come soon as I have an idea of what I want to happen next. I also have another something coming up to thicken this plot – oh but not what you are probably thinking, so don't worry. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for making it this far =) **


	13. Chapter 13

8 o'clock that evening Rory cracks her exhausted fingers then relaxes her arms by her side. She stands from her chair and stretches her back out. Leaving her office she moves lethargically from missing dinner. Nearing the bottom of the stairs Logan comes through the front door.

"A little late aren't we?"

"Sorry, I wanted to finish some things before I left."

He puts his things down and pulls her into a kiss. They walk to the living room his arm around her waist and she leans into him.

"I brought food." He holds up a takeout bag to show her.

"This is why I love you." She takes it from him and drops into the sofa quickly picking though the bag. He watches her and laughs whilst removing his jacket then sitting beside her.

He runs a hand trough her hair softly "Did you write anything today?"

"Errm...Yea." she mumbles placing his food on his lap.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she shrugs.

"What did you write about?"

"It's a long story, you up for hearing it?" she tells him about the day at the park and then about her meeting with Tate earlier in the day.

"Why are you only telling me about this now?"

"Up until this afternoon there wasn't really anything to tell."

"So what does this guy have to do with your writing?"

"Well...I had an idea. Since I can't find a job here, I might as well make my writing useful and I want to people to read it."

He nods trying to see where she is going "Okay..."

"I figure people want to go places and do all things right..."

"Hmmm"

"But let's face it, a lot of them wont. However, I think they will want to read about it."

He squints "Still quite not getting it, Ace."

"I'm going to write about Tate and Perry. At first I was just going to write it in a matter-o-fact type of way but I think I am going to make it more fiction; write my own story with them as my inspiration. This way I can make it a lot more interesting with the writing."

"How are people going to read it then?"

"I am going post it online; there are numerous blog websites out there, I will just use one of them, even though it isn't quite a real blog, but that's the format I will go with. It's a fictional blog by inspired characters and stories." He doesn't seem to have completely grasped the idea yet. "Am I not making sense?"

"Once I read it, I am sure I will understand; you write better than you speak."

"Hey!" she pouts knowing it will make him kiss her. And when he plays right into her hand she smiles at him when he pulls away, though he pretends he doesn't know what she is doing.

"So when do I get to read it?"

"Not yet, the majority of what I have written is only notes. I am meeting with the boys tomorrow to get more info and all that. They are coming here, is that okay?"

"The part with you having a meeting here, yes. The part where my girlfriend is here with two men, hmm, I don't know, think you can restrain yourself?" he jokes

"Logan" she playfully hits him.

"I'm just saying, one of them must be quite fit if he is doing all that stuff, and we both know that, sexually, you just cannot contain yourself. Honestly it gets a little scary sometimes." He pretends to be serious.

She rolls her eyes and tries to ignore him by flicking the TV on. After a few seconds pass he quietly says "Do you think we should get you some help?" he looks to her waiting for her response which is a rather unpleasant elbow to his rib.

...

Early the following afternoon Rory opens the door to Tate and Perry holding onto a cup of coffee. She leads them into the kitchen and where Logan just so happens to be standing at the counter looking over some papers. While Rory prepares drinks for her guests the men exchange greetings. She knows the only reason he is going in so late is because he wanted to meet them and, more importantly, make his presence known. He then leaves them to it, hurriedly making an exit through the front door.

Rory instructs for them to sit at the dining table and she introduces herself to Perry after realising she hasn't already.

"Wow, I didn't notice how alike you two looked." For the first time she is seeing them next to each other and it enables her to compare their faces. They are identical twins, but the kind that you can tell apart without too much difficulty.

"We don't really see it." They say in union; which Rory reacts to, a little shocked, but they don't seem to notice it, presumably from doing it so frequently.

"Right, where to start? Did Tate tell you about what we talked about yesterday?"

"Yes. You want to write about us?" he looks to Tate who nods.

"I plan to make it fiction with the characters and events inspired from you guys. I need for you to tell me about all the things you have done, and even about your relationship with each other. That is if you are up for it, Perry?" she looks to him hopeful.

He shrugs "What do I have to lose?"

She smiles in relief "Great!" she picks up a pen and slides a notepad closer to herself.

"But Tate has only come out with me the once, the stories won't involve him."

"Hence another reason why it is fiction; I can change things."

"You said the characters were taken from us, well how can it be me if I was too afraid to do any of the things Perry has done?"

She thinks for a moment "I will take it from where you are now, you know how you went, but you didn't do any of the exercises, I can work the fear into the story. Trust me. Okay, so, go right back to the beginning."

...

Thirty minutes past five, they are still sitting around the table, the conversation still flowing.

"Do you have pictures? I think it would pull it all together if there was a visual."

"Yea, sure, but wont they notice that Tate isn't in any of them?"

"He will just have to be the one always taking them. And if necessary, because you look alike I can just say it was him."

"Alright then, we done for today?"

"Yep." She walks them to the door. "Just let me know when you want to meet again, whatever works best for you."

Closing the door she walks back into the kitchen and checks the time. Expecting Logan soon, she quickly prepares them something to eat, it's simple of course – she wants to learn how to cook properly but _'something has always come up'._ Setting the mats on the table, opposite the side that is covered with all the things from her meeting.

"Good evening" he says entering the room.

It startles her a little "I didn't hear you come in." She takes the plates over to the table and sits at her place.

"How did it go?" he asks with his eyes searching the fridge.

"Good, I got a lot of info, they were very cooperative. They are good people. There's beer in the bottom."

"Ah ha." He picks a bottle out. "You want one?"

"No thanks."

"So you going start writing it up?" he joins her at the table.

She nods "I like the feeling of actually having something to do. I've been feeling like a waste of space, for lack of a better term."

"Come on don't think like that, it's not like you didn't try for a job, there just weren't any going."

"You don't think I haven't been pulling my weight?"

"You don't need to worry about that, I have all the money covered." He reaches over and takes her hand.

"You know I'm not like this though, I feel like I am taking advantage of the situation with you or something."

"You're not."

"I am though! If you were in a different situation money wise, I know I would have tried a lot harder for a job. I just stopped at newspapers not even considering anything else."

He squeezes her hand "You know it doesn't bother me, so if it doesn't bother you then it's okay. But by all means, if you feel you have to, go apply at Burger King."

"I don't want to work at Burger King" she squeaks.

"Well then, its sorted. Besides you have this now."

...

The next morning Rory stands arms folded looking over the only full office wall, that as of late last night is newly decorated; for half of it, sheets of notes, drawings, post-it notes, ideas, etc, are its new wall paper. She goes right into the left corner and reads the first sheet of paper.

"Here we go." She speaks to herself. "Right at the start." she heads over to her desk and begins to type. The words don't come as easy as she thought and a lot of them get backspaced and rewritten. Each new paragraph is reread many times and she continuously debates whether it is good enough to keep a reader hooked. Every time she looks back at the wall and sees how far she has to go, and that's not including the stuff they haven't even done yet, she has a spark of doubt. Regardless she forces herself to continue knowing it's always hard at the beginning.

...

Ten days after their meeting Rory throws two stacks of paper onto her dining table with an exhausted huff. Perry looks at her with raised eyebrows and Tate goes straight in for one.

"Is this all of it?"Perry asks finally reaching over for his copy.

"Oh gosh no; this is just the first few parts. I started off at your childhood, which reminds me did you bring those photos? Just to establish you guys, your relationship and your desire for it all. Then I went on to the really good parts."

"You re-named us?" Tate questions pulling an envelope out his pocket.

"Yea, but it's not that far off though is it...Perry you are Terry and Tate you are Pete." She opens the envelope and picks out the photographs. "Aww, look at you guys; you're so cute." The picture depicts them around the age of five.

"Those are the only ones I could find after you called last night; I will be able to find some more."

"These will suffice for now."

Perry nods slightly as he reads, but his face doesn't show any emotion and Rory has difficulty understanding his thoughts. "I like it." He casually states, eventually. "You really got us, I can wait to read more. Have you posted it online yet?"

"Thanks and no, not yet." She looks down at the table when she speaks.

"Why not?" he asks looking over to Tate.

"I thought you said..." Tate speaks before being cut off.

"I know, I know, I will."

The sound of the front door opening has Rory on her feet, she walks over to the opening to look into the foyer to see Logan coming over and then greeting her with a smile and a kiss.

"Hey guys"

"Hi, Logan." They reply.

"You guys staying for a beer?" he offers.

"No, but thank you." One of them replies.

"We will leave you to your evening." The other finishes.

After seeing them off Rory comes back into the kitchen and sits at one of the stools and watches Logan from the other side of the counter.

"So, does this mean you have finished?" he questions before taking a bite of sandwich.

"Yes, the first part anyways."

"Do I get to read it?"

"Sure." Her tone is uncertain.

"If you don't like the idea of me reading it, how are you going to like other people reading it? You are going to post it still?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm just nervous; I know I'm a good writer but I have never written in this style before. I'm worried the idea won't come across properly."

"You're a fantastic writer, it's going to be great and we both know it."

She nods giving in. "I was thinking earlier; I'm gonna go back east this weekend. Take a break before I get stuck into the next part of the story."

"Alright, do you want me to come with?"

"No, its fine, stay here and work your boring work-slave butt." She leans over the counter and kisses him on the cheek. "You're gonna book the flight and everything, right?" He nods smiling. "Thank you." She wonders off, skipping almost.

...

"RORY!" Logan bellows from the bottom of the stairs.

"Give me a minute!" she shouts backs.

'_The spelling and grammar check is complete." _she submits the document onto her new blog page and taps nervously waiting for the progress number to slowly reach 100%. When done, she switches the computer off and makes her way towards her angry sounding boyfriend.

"When you ask me to book you a flight it would be nice if you would make the effort to be on time." He speaks as she comes down the curved staircase.

"I'm not late, besides it was only one thing, took me a minute." She defends.

"The driver's been waiting for 10 minutes. Where is your bag?"

"By the door, where I put it last night." They look over to see no such bag in sight.

"Oh, I probably had Dean put it in the car."

She rolls her eyes and pulls him into a kiss by a hand round the back of his neck. "I love you." She says against his lips.

"I love you." He pecks her again. "Have a nice flight."

"See you Monday" she says while climbing into the car. He waves her off.

...

"Feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" David speaks onto the top of Rory head.

"That's because it has been ages!" she replies into his chest.

"Well it feels even longer." They come out of the hug and go over to the sitting area when David passes her a cup of coffee.

"Mmmm" she breathes taking the first taste through her nose. "I missed how you make it."

"Come home more often then, or all together. Either suits me."

"From how things are, I don't that will be happening."

"Things are good in Logan Land then I take it?"

"Yep, we settled in really well, to my surprise actually. I guess...that's my home now?" her voice gets higher the more the statement turns into a question.

"Don't ask me." He pulls a face.

"Feels like it is...I mean I live there, and I love Logan."

"Do you plan on popping out the mini-Logans over there?"

Her eyes widen and she laughs "David!"

"What?" he laughs with her.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Oh my God, look at your face." he points at her and laughs. She is laughing, but most of it is happiness from the thought of what he is suggesting.

"Shut. Up." In embarrassment it is her only retort.

He sighs and calms himself down from the laughter "Fine, fine. So, what have you been up to over there, you never go in to detail in your emails."

"Not a lot. I've met some new people. Taken on a hobby."

"Hobby?"

"Writing"

"That's hardly a hobby for you" he squints confused.

"Yea, well, this is fiction."

"Can I read some?"

She writes the address down for him to go online. "Don't look until I've gone though. And I mean gone home."

Their eyes quickly meet upon realisation of the term she used. "Well, there you go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm soooooo sorry it has been so long! I planned on writing straight away but I got ill thanks to my brother and I just didn't feel like it. Plus I lost five hours of writing time yesterday =/**

**Another reason it took a bit longer is because I wanted to write a long chapter for you guys; hope you enjoy! =) **


	14. Chapter 14

Rory walks across the landing still half in her slumber. When she reaches the door to her office she cringes and walks on. Four weeks, 5 chapters, 3 travel stories and 92, 768 words later, the story has officially taken over her life.

When she gets to the counter she slumps over from the waist up onto it.

"Coffee" it's muffled from her being face down.

"Morning" Logan rubs the top of her head and places a cup of coffee next to her head. When the scent reaches her nose her head lifts and trails towards it. After taking a long sip she wakes up some more and notices her boyfriend in all his shirtless glory. "Are you going to do this every morning?" his voice is still rough.

"If you don't like it, put on a shirt. Otherwise you are asking for it. The day I stop staring is the day you should start worrying."

"I guess that's true." He agrees. He walks round to her side and sits next to her, sliding the newspaper in front of her so she can read it if she wants. Instead she stares at the front page lazily; it's still a bit too soon for her to read, her head is still propped up on a palm.

He finishes his breakfast then goes upstairs to get ready. When all her coffee is consumed she too goes upstairs; seconds after she enters their room he comes in through the door that leads to their bathroom. His damp skin reflects the morning light that floods thought the large windows. He dries off while she looks back and forth through her wardrobe.

Moving his tie side to side he fixes it to the centre of his neck; in the mirror he sees Rory, he then turns to look at her properly.

"You going out?" he looks her up and down.

"Yes, I need to get out for some fresh air. Maybe I'll take my laptop with me." She chooses a bag and moves some of her stuff into it. She goes into her office and picks up her laptop and places it into her satchel. Moving her hands across some of the jackets that are hanging in the foyer closet she settles upon a green one that complements her outfit well.

"Do you want me to drop you off anywhere?" he speaks from behind her.

"Errm" she pulls the jacket on, resting her bag against her ankle. "Okay, since you are offering."

...

She walks into the cafe looking behind to wave as he pulls off. This is her new favourite place; although she doesn't spend as much time here as she would prefer. It's her office away from home.

Half way through another chapter she looks up and scans the room to give her eyes a rest from the bright screen. In the corner opposite to the one she is taking, sits another woman, young, blonde, and she is staring right back. Rory's gaze doesn't seem to deter her from staring, so she thinks maybe the girl isn't staring at her.

Three quarters through the chapter the girl has Rory's attention again. However this time she is standing at her table asking if she is _The Rory Gilmore_.

"I'm _a_ Rory Gilmore." The girl then takes the other seat at Rory's table.

"Once I recognised you, I just had to come over!"

"Have we met?"

"You are Rory Gilmore, girlfriend to Logan Huntzberger, yes?"

"Y...Yes" she gets uncomfortable in her presence. "How do you know that? How do you know who I am?"

"Oh I am an avid subscriber to Logan-Life-Online" her eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's a website that is all about Logan, except you are all over it now too. You were big news when you came along. Fancy Logan having a girlfriend." She says his name like she has known him for years. "We are all jealous; I even dyed my hair a couple months back to try and look more like you."

"We?"

"All of the other members. There are a lot of us, from all over America."

Rory doesn't know what to say, she just sits back, arms folded and mouth a gape. "Are you joking?" she whispers.

The girl shakes her head and holds her arms out palms up towards the computer. Rory saves her work then nods giving permission. The girl then twists the laptop so it faces her then intently stares at the screen. Meanwhile Rory can't take her eyes off this stranger; she still expects to snap out of a day dream any second. The abrupt movement of the laptop being moved breaks her gaze and startles her. Pushing it so the back faces the wall the girl points to the screen.

"Here, see." On the home page is a large picture Logan, oblivious to the fact he is having his photo taken. "It was created years ago when he was first making the papers; some girls wanted more info so one of them created a website for him. She says she is his number one fan, but I strongly disagree."

Rory's eyes go crazy over the page along the top are tabs titles: Logan Working, Logan Casual, Logan Trivia, Logan Photos, Logan O.N.S.G and the last one Logan Girlfriend.

"What is ONSG?" she points to it.

"It stands for One Night Stand Girls." She clicks on it. "It lists all the girls he went though and quotes from some of them."

"What's the point of that?" she scrolls down the page, which, unsettlingly, is quite long.

"For more information on Logan of course. Don't worry; she doesn't post any of the crude details."

She then clicks on the page titled Logan Girlfriend.

"That's your page, it was added when we realised you two were official. At first we assumed you were what we call a _'series regular'_." This page really was for her, there are pictures of her plastered all over it. "You haven't been getting out that much recently though, have you?" Rory runs a hand through her hair finding it difficult to take it all in. "Ahh, those are cute shoes." The girl compliments pointing to a picture. Rory cringes in response. "If you hover over a photo it tells you where to get similar, or the same items of clothing, see? I brought that cardigan last week. Are you okay?" she sees the look on Rory face, but it's clear from her own that she sees nothing wrong with this.

"I'm feeling a little stalked." She says slowly.

"Oh no it's not like that. And no details of your where abouts are posted, you don't have to worry about getting mobbed or anything." She looks over the screen and moves the cursor to the left to hover over some links "These are your sub-pages. This one is about your hair, this one for your make up, this for your fashion and this is all the other stuff." She clicks the last one. "Says you want to be a writer, oh but you don't have a job do you, or it doesn't say you do. Here you are shopping." The picture with Natalie and Kate takes her attention.

Natalie is Tate's wife and Kate is Perry's fiancé; a couple weeks ago Rory and Logan hosted a dinner party for the four of them, in order for them all to get acquainted properly. The girls then insisted they take Rory for a girl's day out, which she gladly accepted feeling low on female friends. They have since been keeping touch via text.

"So do you think you and Logan will be breaking up anytime soon?" it snaps her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Well he hasn't exactly settled down with anyone else has he, so why you? Why are _you _so special? I don't see what you give him that I can't." she shrugs and folds her arms.

"Okay, we are done here." She gets from her seat and starts to put her jacket on.

"Don't you want to stay and talk about Logan?" Rory rolls her eyes and packs her things away.

"No. You are a strange person, I think you should get over _MY_ boyfriend!" and she storms away, thankful for the fresh air when she gets out side. She starts to walk home. The thought doesn't occur straight away but at one point she takes a look around, she has to check if there is anyone there, anyone suspicious. The rest of the walk home she is uncomfortable and highly paranoid.

...

When Logan gets in from work that evening he finds Rory on the sofa extremely engrossed in her laptop.

"Still writing?" She is so absorbed she doesn't notice his existence until he speaks; it makes her jump, the computer almost sliding off her lap. He stands by the armchair fighting to remove his tie, his jacket already thrown own over it, soon accompanied by the reluctant tie. "Careful" he laughs at her.

She forces a smile. "I met someone today."

"You gonna make a new friend every time you leave the house? Just don't tell me you are going to write about them too." He throws himself beside her and she twists the screen away so he can't see.

"No, this girl was _not_ my friend." She is harsh.

"Geez, what did this girl do?"

"She is a real Logan lover"

"A what?"

"Logan lover; it's what they call themselves." She picks the laptop up and drops it on his lap. For the next few minutes he is silent as he looks over the page, his expression the same as hers when she first saw it.

"Oh my God." The words are quiet and of pure disbelief. He sets the computer down on the coffee table and turns to her. "What did she say to you?"

"She could barely talk about anything that wasn't you."

"Rory _what did she say?_"

"She wanted to know why I was special enough for you to commit to a relationship." He closes his eyes and put his face into his palms as if he knows where this is about to go. "Upon reflection, I've been thinking about it too."

"Rory" he moans.

"No no, she makes a point." She stands up and walks to the other side of the table.

"Rory, please, I don't want to have this argument. Didn't we discuss this the first time we started dating."

"I am the only person you have been in a relationship with, before we got together and every time we have broken up you live in a sex bender."

"Because you are the only person I want to be with!" he jumps up to stand with her.

"So what would have you done if we never got back together?"

"I don't know..." she cuts him off by scoffing and rolling her eyes. He takes on a defence position "I. Don't. Know. I tried not to think about not spending the rest of my life with the girl I love. When people are hurt, they don't always make the wisest of decisions."

"Well, unfortunately you make the repetitive decision of seeking comfort by sleeping with strangers."

He goes to reply and it's clear it would have been loud, but he stops and takes a breath. He shakes his head and pinches at his nose. "I...don't know what's going on here. And it's not this, because you already knew all of this." She folds her arms across her chest but doesn't look at him. "Right well let me know when you decide to face what your real problem is." He slumps into the sofa again and watches as she walks off. In a fit of anger he throws the TV remote against the wall and it shatters into pieces; it hasn't helped him calm down. He paces through the living room and foyer for the next fifteen minutes and finally manages to go upstairs. He stops outside their bedroom door, his hand hovers about to knock, but his wrist doesn't make the movement. Instead he listens. At first he can hear her moving around and then nothing; neither of them makes any sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear I really have no idea where I am going with this story half the time =/ I just make notes on my Blackberry when I have random moments of inspiration – good method I think =D I mean seriously, my plan for this story ended in, like, chapter two. **

**Two updates in two days though - I'm making up for lost time! **

**I hope the introduction of Nat and Kate isn't too weird; I just wanted her to have some girl friends. I plan on using them in the upcoming chapters, or at some point, like I said I don't have a plan – just a rough outline. Not doing too badly so far though I reckon. Have a nice day, or tomorrow depending on what time you are reading this. =) **


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Rory is sitting at the table eating her cereal when Logan enters the kitchen, he is dressed casually and moves around as if everything was normal. Except he doesn't look at her; he acts like she isn't even there. She however completely acknowledges him, but not aloud; she doesn't take her eyes off him the whole time. She hopes he will say something to break the ice, she would but she still doesn't know what to say. When he walks towards the door she rises from her seat and stands in the opening.

"Where are you going?" she asks nervously.

"We need a new remote." There is no emotion in his voice. He leaves without turning back, pulling the door to close with a bang.

...

"What nerve!" Natalie gasps at the end of Rory's story.

"She just came up to you out of nowhere?" Kate says is disbelief.

Rory nods "And to top it all off, I got into a fight with Logan when he got home."

"About the website?"

"Not quite...to be honest I don't even know. I can't even remember what I said really, but it was pointless."

"Then why?" Natalie questions softly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you start the argument?" Kate expands.

Rory stares into her cup hoping that in some miracle the answer is written at the bottom. To break the silence Natalie excuses herself to go to the restroom. When Kate looks back to her, Rory looks into her eyes. Kate has beautiful brown eyes and compassion seeps through them but Rory doesn't feel deserving of it. She moves a piece of her long, wavy, light brown hair that has fallen into her face and smiles gently at her, and for a moment it makes Rory feel the slightest bit better.

"Talk to him"

"I don't know what to say, and besides, he isn't talking to me. Or at least he wasn't this morning."

"Why is he angry?"

"I was quite harsh about a sensitive subject."

Natalie returning interrupts them; part of her short blonde hair is now pinned back. "Do you like me hair like this?" she asks straight out. Kate gives her a sharp look "I only wanted an opinion." She turns to Rory. "Best advice I can give you: apologize, you are going to have to speak to the man eventually, no point in dragging out the bad feelings. You know you did wrong, so go admit it." She's firm but not mean. Natalie is definitely a tough love kind of gal; she gets straight to the point, but is always caring.

"Natalie!" Kate hisses and Nat rolls her eyes in response. "Rory is still kinda new here; you can't speak to her like that until she likes you enough." Nat's green eyes slowly travel across the table to Rory, who appears to be smiling.

"I like you enough" she touches her arm for reassurance. "You're right though. But I don't know what to say." She moans the last part like a whining four year old.

"You have the ride home to think about it." They gather their things and head for the door.

Reaching for the car door handle Kate looks over to Nat. "Your hair does look nice like that by the way."

"Thank you" Nat says bringing an arm up to touch the pinned back hair.

...

Rory makes the walk up her drive way as long as possible, the whole way hoping he isn't home so she could have more time. When she gets inside though, she knows, she can feel he is in here somewhere. She roams the ground floor first, and that's where she finds him. At the back of the house there is a room, they hardly use it, but it's quiet in there.

She enters cautiously; his back is to her but he picked up her presence soon before she touched the door. She sits on the arm of the sofa and runs her hands over her thighs then opens her mouth to speak.

"You know I don't think you have any right to comment on what I do when we break up." he gets his words in first. "I thought we had broken up for good that time so I wasn't exactly worried what you were going to think." He twirls in the chair to face her more. "You can't just randomly make issues out of things that you have previously accepted; you know who I am, what I am like. I was the guy who slept with a lot of women; you've known about that since the day you met me. I don't like you picking at me for it." He throws the pen he's holding on to the desk.

"I..." she stumbles on her words.

"Have I not made it clear how much I want to be with you? I made it pretty clear I wanted to spend my life with you. I don't understand why you are still questioning me choosing to be in a relationship with you." He stands and walks to the door opening it, he takes a step out then comes back in. "If one of us should be worried about the other, it should be me about you walking away." He leaves then comes back, "_Again!_" and leaves again.

She follows him down the hallway, "Okay, _that _one hurt! _I_ did not walk away; _you_ were the one who said it had to end."

He stops in the middle of the kitchen and turns, she is on the opposite side; the table separates them.

"The break-up is implied when you turn down a marriage proposal."

"Not if you state otherwise, which if you remember correctly, I tried to."

"How do I know you aren't going to keep throwing my past in my face?"

"How do I know you aren't going to keep throwing the proposal in my face?"

"Stings doesn't it, when people bring things up you would rather forget."

"I came here to apologize, Logan" she says softly with the emotions rattling her voice.

"Well don't, not just yet, why don't we get any other issues we have out in the open while we are going at it hmm? Anything else you want to mention?"

She rolls he eyes but takes the bait in anger "You still haven't cleaned up the mess you made with the remote. There is a mark on the wall now too." She folds her arms across her chest.

"Yes, I'll get right on that." He scoffs and walks off, but he goes upstairs instead.

...

Once she calms down she goes after him. Poking her head round the bedroom door she sees him lying on his back, arms folded and eyes closed. She climbs onto the bed and lies sideways next to him, she drapes an arm across his chest and snuggles up to him even resting her head on him.

"I'm sorry" she whispers. He opens his eyes and tilts his head in her direction. "It's just...the thought of you with all those women drives me crazy. I know I've always known of your ways but seeing their names, seeing so many of them; it made it very real. I can't stand the thought of you like that with anyone else, touching them like that, seeing them like that." She shakes her head to try and shake the though from her mind. "I guess I got kinda jealous which lead to anger which lead to me starting an argument. My problem is I love you too much."

He wraps an arm around her and places the other on her waist, rubbing his thumb against her side. He kisses her forehead "It didn't mean anything to me when I was with them. When I'm with you it's totally different, and it's because I care about you so much. And if I'm honest, I wouldn't take any of it back, it only makes me appreciate being here with you now, so much more."

"I love you, Logan Huntzberger." She smiles into his chest.

"I love you too" he tilts her head back to kiss her properly. "Are we all forgiven now?"

"Mhmm" she nods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because every couple have their arguments... =) **


	16. Chapter 16

Standing at the altar Rory looks over to Logan and returns his smile. The couple say their vows and exit down the long aisle to the sound of family and friends clapping and cheering. Rory smiles for the pictures and when finished Logan pulls her into a kiss.

"You make a beautiful bridesmaid, Ace." He looks her over again; the deep purple works well against her light skin.

"Thank you" she rests her head on his shoulder and he puts an arm around her. They look over to Tate and Natalie taking their solo bride and groom shots. "They look so happy don't they?"

"That's because they are. That could be us one day." Her head springs from his shoulder to look at him.

"Rory, Rory!" Kate struggles to make her way over; her heels sinking into the gravel. She extends an arm for her to hold onto for support. "Thanks." She pulls her dress back up at the bust out of habit. "Nat wants us to go ahead to the reception venue to make sure everything is okay before they get there."

"Okay, if we can make it out of the courtyard, that is." She looks down to her feet that have sunken into the pebbles.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Logan offers.

"S'alright Hun; I've already got Perry in the car." They latch onto each other at the arm and slowly make their way over to the pavement. Kate puts a hand down the front of her dress and searches her cleavage "I think some rice went down my dress." She huffs.

"Tell me about it, I'm still going to be picking rice out my hair in the morning."

Kate loses her balance and her ankle gives way, but Rory manages to hold her up "I HATE heels" she groans.

"I hate gravel" Rory adds.

...

As soon as they enter the room reserved for their party Perry moves towards the bar and plants himself onto a stool.

Kate rolls her eyes "And that's as much help he is going to give."

They walk about the room looking everything over. Stopping at a table Kate adjusts some of the things so they are placed properly. "You realise you are the last woman standing, _miss_ Gilmore."

"Funnily enough, you aren't the only person thinking about that today."

"You too?"

"Logan actually" Kate's eyes widen and she smiles.

"Really now, interesting. Why do you sound so surprised? You guys have been together for a while now haven't you?"

"I moved here just over a year ago, doesn't feel that long though. But I told you what happened last time." They sit at the table.

"That was years ago; it wasn't right then, it is now."

"It's up to him though isn't it, at the end of the day. I don't know what he is thinking."

"At least you know he is thinking about it."

Before she replies Kate does a double take towards the doorway. "Excuse me!" she jumps out of the chair and walk-runs to the employee who just walked in to put something on the bar. "Where is the cake? I believe the Bride and Groom requested it be out before the guests arrive. Speaking of whom; where is the guest book?" the employee backs away, seemingly scared, but Kate only follows him "Hello? Are you taking me to someone in charge?"

Rory hears Perry chuckle at the bar, he turns to face her "And that's one of the many reasons why I love her." he turns back. "Poor man doesn't stand a chance."

...

A little while later, everyone has arrived, the food has been eaten, the speeches have been made, their first dance as husband and wife has happened and everyone is on at least their second drink. Nat, Kate and Rory are upstairs; Nat is changing out of her wedding gown and the girls are lending a helping hand.

Logan heads to the bar to top up his drink, while he waits Perry appears next to him.

"Hey, man." He signals for his drink to be refreshed also.

"You alright?"

He shrugs "Weddings aren't really my thing. I only went to mine because it was necessary."

Logan chuckles and nods "I can relate, not usually my scene either."

"Well no doubt you will be next my friend" he puts a hand on Logans shoulder. "Kate told me you were hinting at it earlier." Logan gulps and looks down at the bar. "Don't hold it against her, she loves a wedding, she gets over excited and can't control her mouth."

After a moment he looks back up "I assume you know our history of proposals" Perry nods. "See I know things are different; I feel like we are adults this time round but when I think about it, how I felt when she said no, I just _can't _do it until I know she wants it too."

"Yes but like you said, you are adults this time round; I doubt she would be here if she didn't have the intention of marrying you in the end." He looks over to the doorway "Speaking of whom" he nods in the direction he is looking and Logan looks over. Rory walks towards them and puts her arm around him.

"Excuse me wont you; nature calls" he slides away. Rory moves around to stand in the gap he left.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" she runs her fingertips through the side of his hair.

"You can still tell me again."

"I don't suppose either of you two have seen my husband recently?" Kate interjects.

"Bathroom" Logan answers.

"Right, well come on Berger, you are to dance with me." She grabs his hand and guides him away, he quickly downs his drink and puts the glass on the bar and Rory playfully waves him off. She watches them for a moment then orders a drink. She sips on it bobbing her head to the music.

"Seems unfair we should be missing out" she turns to see Perry holding out a hand "Care to join me?"

"My pleasure" she takes it and lets him guide her to the dance floor.

For the first few songs they stay in these parings but they eventually switch back to their loved ones. Rory had forgotten what it was like to dance with him, he has certainly improved, maybe the alcohol was helping him with that. They spend pretty much the rest of the night there, Nat and Tate even working their way into their little dance group. By the end of the night their hair, which this morning was all pinned up into pretty buns has now fallen loose and moves to the music with them. Their feet were gladly released from the cute white platform slingbacks that now reside under their table.

Thirty minutes after Nat and Tate leave , they too decide they want to go. The crowd has dwindled thin and they are starting to feel the effects of the long day. They gather their things and head out. The cool night air surprises her so she takes his jacket when he offers to give it to her.

Rory walks through their doorway eating Logan's share of the wedding cake, having eaten hers on the journey home. She kicks her shoes off while stuffing another piece into her mouth and heads straight upstairs. Logan follows after throwing his keys down. He pulls at his tie and releases the top button relieved to have the freedom back.

She sits limply on the bed propped up on her arms "I haven't had that much fun in...I can't even remember."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" he admits while removing his shirt.

"Oh please, you loved it. I think even Perry did too."

"And that is saying something" he steps out of his trousers.

"Unzip me?" she hops off and stands with her back to him bouncing a little.

"How are you still so perky?"

"I think the sugar in that cake is kicking in. Mmmm it was good cake too, you should not have let me eat yours." She picks the dress up off the floor and throws it over the chair.

"You had already started to eat it when you asked and I know better than to try and take it from you."

"Smart man" she pecks him on the cheek and saunters into the bathroom. "You know a good boyfriend would give his girlfriend a foot rub" she speaks though a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Did you know a good girlfriend wouldn't eat a man's cake?" she comes back in and grabs one of his t-shirts to wear. She lies perpendicular to him putting her feet across his lap. "I'll bake you another one."

He picks us a foot and starts to massage it "Is that a threat?"

"I will let that slide...mostly because you have a point."

"Right, I'm going to sleep." He drops her foot and climbs under the covers.

"What! You didn't even get to the other one." She moans.

"Consider it an IOU" he muffles into the pillow.

...

Three days later...

Rory is surprised to see Logan already home when she gets in.

"Early aren't you"

"Gave myself the afternoon off"

She walks up behind him and places a container in front of him.

"Cake!" he smiles.

"Mhmm, shop brought; so you don't have to worry about me accidentally poisoning you."

"Where have you been?"

"I met up with Perry, remember, to discuss about their trip last month. I told you last night, Logan."

"I remember now"

"I have seriously been lacking with the updates in the last weeks."

"I was thinking" he licks some cake off his thumb "we should get away for a weekend or something."

"Ooh do go on"

"We can rent a cabin and have the whole weekend to ourselves, nothing too special, we can go sometime next month. If you want?"

"I do." She leans in to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The bridesmaid outfits for those who wish to see: (Remove spaces) **

**polyvore .com /rorys_bridesmaid_outfit/set?id=42633867**


	17. Chapter 17

Rory drops her bag of toiletries into the boot of their car and then looks all the contents over to make sure they have all the things they have packed. Her phone starts to ring in her pocket. She turns to Logan while retrieving it from her jeans.

"Did you get the snack bag?" he runs back inside. She puts the phone to her head.

"Hellooo" Kate sings in her ear.

"Good morning"

"Nat and I just wanted to wish you all the best for this weekend."

"It's just a break, nothing special, like he said."

"Hmm okay"

"What?" she climbs into the passenger seat.

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind." She can actually hear Kate roll her eyes.

"Kate..."

Nat takes the phone from Kate's hand "Oh come on, three weeks ago he was hinting, he's clearly got the wedding bug. I doubt this is a coincidence."

"I'm hanging up on you now" and she does cutting Nat off before she begins to understand her next sentence. She thinks for a moment but tries to push the thought out of her mind before it takes over. Logan comes back, throws the bag on the back seat and starts the engine. He takes her and kisses the back of it.

"Did you lock the door?" she questions.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I'm gonna check" he quickly pulls off before she can get out.

...

They pull up to a moderate sized log cabin made of deep brown wood and dark green panelled windows. Logan unpacks everything, a suitcase and three bags, from the car before Rory gets the door open. He places the bags at his feet and folds his arms watching her. She fiddles the key more to the right and this time it clicks. She looks at him feeling accomplished then tries to open it; it moves no further than an inch before it gets stubborn. She throws herself at it shoulder first, it takes three hits before the heavy door moves on its hinges - and it takes her with it. Logan steps over her carrying the bags, chuckling. "If you don't find a journalist job, you should definitely consider being a locksmith."

She goes back out to the porch to get the suitcase and pulls it along the wooden floor. "Great Start" she mumbles to herself when the wheels struggle to get over the raised doorframe. She leaves the case next to the table that is against the wall to the right of the door. The cabin is quite beautiful really; one level, one bedroom, open plan and it looks like everything in there was handmade. She walks over to the seating area and tilts her head at the fireplace.

"Is it wise to have a fireplace somewhere so highly flammable?"

"That part is brick, and I'm sure they have it all worked out."

"They better" she mumbles. "What are we going to eat?" she questions watching him open a bag in the kitchen.

"You said you packed the food"

"Mhmm" she sounds innocent. From the bag he pulls out packets and packets of sweets, crisps, bars of chocolate and some cans of fizzy pop.

He looks to her with a raised eyebrow "You are the only person who would call this food!"

She starts to munch on some of the sweets "Nuh-uh" she shakes her head "My Mom would too."

"Stop" he takes the packet from her "You will ruin your appetite."

"We don't have anything else"

"Not yet" he picks up the keys and heads back out "Do not eat any of that crap!"

...

Rory lies on the sofa with her feet hanging off the arm, swinging them back and forth. Logan has been gone for at least half an hour she estimates. Deciding she should see the area properly whilst here, she sees now as the perfect time to explore. She rolls off the sofa, writes a note and puts her boots on.

Starting at the bottom of the porch steps is a faint dirt path that has been walked in by other visitors. She follows it; it immediately takes her into the trees. And there she strolls; down the natural aisle. After ten minutes she comes to a break in the trees; she walks to the edge of the grass and sits legs folded on a large flat rock at the edge. A metre below where she sits the water of the lake meets the earth.

She pulls her phone from the pocket in her cardigan and calls Kate.

"Oh my God, who is your service provider?" she gasps.

"You won't need one; I'm going to kill you when I get back!"

"Why the harsh words?"

"All I can think about is what you said this morning, and now I'm all nervous and paranoid. It's going to ruin my weekend and I am going to kill you!"

"I think you should keep in mind that it was Nat who said it, so therefore she should have the consequence of your murderous hands." _'What!' _Nat shrieks in the background. "Rory, just calm down, you don't want to be all sweaty when it happens."

"Thanks, now I'm going to be sweaty."

"Just breathe; it's not that really a big of a deal when you think about it."

"Didn't you cry after Perry proposed to you?"

There is a moments silence "Yes...but I have hindsight now. And he might not even do it. Oh but if he does, act surprised."

They talk for a little while longer until Kate has to go. She watches the nearly still water, it almost hypnotizing her. She scoots to the edge of the rock to place a hand in; it's cold but soothing.

"Ace" It makes her jump.

"Logan" she complains "You almost made me fall in." She quickly moves back. He sits behind her and holds her in his arms.

After a minute she turns as much as she can to look at him "Don't you want to be getting back?"

He points "Sun's about to set."

"You want to watch the sun set?"

"Shhh; it doesn't need a commentary." He whispers.

They walk back arm in arm to the cabin when the show is over. She notices it from a distance, but can't make out what it is; there is a light glowing on the other side of the trees. When they get past the tree line she sees the light was a bunch of tea lights lining the porch. She looks questioningly to Logan who is keeping a straight face. He lets her go in first; the whole place is lit with carefully scattered tea lights, and the fire from the fireplace.

Taking a few steps in she notices the two sofas have been pulled back to create more room between them. Instead of a coffee table there is now a large, thick red blanket with some pillows. In the centre is a basket.

"Is that a picnic?"

"I figure we can't come to the woods and not have one, and it doesn't make sense to have one outside now."

"You did not do this."

"Let's pretend I did" he takes her over and sits her down.

...

By desert Rory is stretched out on her front with her legs kicking behind her. Logan lies on his side supported by his elbow.

"Looks like 'you'" she air quotes "went through some trouble with all this."

"It helped you had already made yourself scarce when I got back, I didn't have to think of something to get you out of here."

"Why didn't you have it set up before we arrived?"

"Are you kidding, this way was better; you didn't see it coming."

She takes another scoop of ice cream and her eyes go wide "Is that why you wanted to watch the sun set, to stall?"

"No, not just for that, for build up."

She gulps and her eyes go wide again when she looks at him "Build up for what?"

He holds an arm up "For this; pretty nice night." She nods. "And..." he reaches round into his back pocket. Rory's eyes go wider than they ever have before and everything seems to slow down. Her palms go sweaty and her breathing stops. He pulls something out and throws it onto the floor. Rory comes back, a little confused. "...tomorrow we can do whatever you want." She looks over to what he threw; his keys; her face still crinkled. "They were digging into my butt" he explains.

"Oh...right, okay." He leans over and kisses her.

"You wanna go to bed?" she nods, still staring at the keys. He gets up and goes into the bedroom, she doesn't move. "Ace?" she blinks a couple times then gets up. Admittedly, she is a little disappointed.

...

When morning comes, the thin curtain doesn't do much to keep the light out. To get away from it Logan turns oven, moving closer to Rory. When he puts an arm over her she pulls him closer.

"What do you want to do today?" he speaks into her hair. She sticks a foot out from under the covers and quickly tries to put it back in.

"Too cold"

"We can't stay here all day"

"Sure we can" she rolls over to face him. "Go get the food, we can stay in here and eat it."

"Why do I have to get out?"

"Because you are the male, you are supposed to be tougher; you can face it. Be a man." She mockingly encourages.

He gets out and walks quickly, trying to keep his feet off the cold floor. He comes back with arms full of junk. She sits up making a blanket her second skin; very careful not to expose herself to the air. Logan drops everything onto the bed and jumps back in; he rubs his feet against the mattress to warm them back up.

"Food and bed; perfect day I think." She twirls a piece of liquorice in her fingers. He leans back and watches her, prompting her to throw a gummy bear at his chest. "Eat something."

"It's a little early for me."

She sighs "We have to go back."

"Yep, the world carries on."

"I don't know why I am so hesitant, it's not like I have a nine to five to get back to."

"You have your writing. You haven't had to think about it for a couple days."

"I guess. But let's not think about that, we have hours before we have to go back to reality."

"We can always come back, for longer."

She nods "It's been nice; I know we live together, but it feels like we've had some alone time. Plus we don't have picnics in our house."

"We don't sit in bed all day eating crap either."

"That's because there it would be considered laziness."

"Open" she opens her mouth and he aims up his shot then throws the gummy bear at her mouth. It bounces off her cheek making her laugh; he fights her to pick it back up then aims up again when he wins – this time he gets it in.

...

Leaving the cabin she takes the bag from his hand and throws the key at him "I opened the thing, you lock it."

Feeling the sugar they spend the whole journey home energetically singing along to the radio; and in Rory's case, dancing too.

By the time they pull up outside the house its dark. She helps him get the bags out; at the door he feels his pocket.

"I left my phone in the car, can you go get it?"

She finds it but when she comes back he and the bags are gone. She rolls her eyes at his impatience and takes her handbag off her shoulder. She can't find her keys in the darkness and by the time she does she has already started to lose her patience. She pushes the door back with a huff gets hit with a sense of déjà vu.

Through the foyer are two lines of tea lights that create a path. She calls out to him, but there is no answer. She follows the path assuming that is what she is supposed to do. It leads her through the kitchen to the glass doors that open to the garden. She stops when the lights do. It has been made to look very pretty out here; it was definitely not like this when she left.

"Did I throw you off?" she hastily turns around to look for him and her mouth drops when she sees is knelt behind her. He has changed though; he was wearing a t-shirt in the car, now he wears a dress shirt, the top button undone.

"Logan" she says it so quietly he can barely hear her.

He cups a little black box in his hands and holds it out "Rory, if you could only imagine how badly I want to call you my wife." He opens the box to reveal an oval cut sapphire on a silver band with two tapered diamonds, one set on either side. "I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Her fingertips are pressed against her mouth as she takes in what is happening. Her eyes sting as water fills them and her fingers are no match for stopping the smile that take over her face. She nods until she can remember how to speak again.

"Of course I will." Instantly his smile is a mirror of hers. He takes her hand and gently places the ring on her finger. She wraps her arms around his neck when he stands and he holds her back.

"Did that really just happen?" she asks. He holds her tighter. She leans back to look at him "It was build up, wasn't it?"

He smiles putting his forehead against hers "It was build up." he kisses her, for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this one – if you don't, just lie to me; it's my birthday! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

"I knew it" Kate shrieks clasping Rory's left hand.

"Not really" Nat argues.

"Yes, we both did."

"No, we thought he was going to do it at the cabin."

"Same difference" Kate rolls her eyes.

Rory pulls her hand back staring at her ring. When she looks back up Nat and Kate are both wearing soppy grins. She stares back and forth between them for a while.

"Okay, you're making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry, we're just so happy for you." Kate mini claps.

"YAY!" Nat shouts; earning the glances from some of the other people lunching.

"Geez, anyone would think it's you two's turn again."

"Oh God no!" they say in union.

"What?" she asks worriedly.

"Weddings are...are...how to word it?" Kate looks over to Nat.

Nat tilts her head whilst thinking "Weddings are all fun and exciting until it's your own"

"Mhmm" Kate agrees drinking her coffee. "I have never been so stressed, and it's not like I could help it; it's my wedding I wanted it to be perfect." She shrugs.

"Same. The month before the big day I had to get pills off my Doctor to help me sleep."

"I don't know how people without wedding planners do it." Kate says genuinely bewildered.

Rory's eyes go wide for a moment "That was with a planner?"

"You should call him! He did both mine and Kate's wedding. I have his number in my phone." Nat trails off searching through her bag.

"You will love him, we do. He's not just your planner; he's your friend too. We catch up over drinks every couple months. And he honestly does make it easier; I think my hair would have fallen out if it weren't for him."

Nat pops back up blowing some hair from her face "Call him today before someone else does." She reaches over and grabs Rory's phone then puts the number in. "His name is Andi."

"So do you have any ideas yet? Colours, dresses, flowers, etc."

"Not really, I've been thinking about it, a lot, but nothing serious. It's only been a couple days."

"Well I can't wait" Kate beams.

"Obviously you guys are going to be in the wedding party, but beyond that, I don't know what I want."

"All in time. Plus, Andi will help you with that."

"So, Nat, how is married life so far?" Rory asks not having not seen her since the wedding.

"Pretty much the same as it was before" they laugh. "But it is nice, it feels different. I don't know how to explain it though."

Kate nods "You will know soon enough."

She looks back down to her ring and fiddles with it. "It still hasn't sunk in yet. I'm going to marry him."

"It was meant to be" Nat says softly.

"One for the books" Kate finishes.

...

Rory arrives home, when she puts her jacket back in the closet she notices Logan's things already in there too.

"Where is the Ross to my Rachael?" she looks into the kitchen to try and spot him.

"In here" he hollers from the living room.

"You know that's not very informative; you aren't actually telling me anything with a vague here." She takes the laptop from him and puts it down then slumps next to him on the sofa wriggling close.

"I will be more specific next time. Did you have a nice time with the girls?"

"Yep, feels like I haven't seen Nat in ages."

"How was their Honeymoon?"

Her face lights up and she gets up and runs from the room. She enters the room again just as excited.

"You need to see the photo of Tate's sunburn!" she sits back down and passes him the picture. He is split right down the middle, the left side is red as a tomato and his right is as pale as always.

He takes just as much joy out of it "We are putting this on the fridge!"

"Kate and Nat recommended we get a wedding planner; how would feel about that?"

"If you think we need one, sure."

"Good, because I already called him and we are meeting tomorrow. Be ready for three." She smiles.

...

Rory is upstairs doing some work in her office when the door knocks. She checks her watch to see it is 2:40 and isn't sure if she heard correctly. She gets up anyways and walks to the stairs, her pace moves into a quick jog when there is a knock again.

She opens the door to a man about 6ft with a light tan and dark green eyes. His hair is dyed platinum and is shaved at the back and sides leaving the top heavy and slicked back with volume. His attire is a good mix of professional and casual. She notices three ear piercings and one in his right lobe has a small stretcher telling her he has some sort of quirky personality.

He smiles beautifully as soon as their eyes meet and he goes into a hug straight away as if they were of friends, not forgetting the kiss on the cheek.

"You must be Rory, the beautiful bride." He comes out of the hug "I'm Andi"

"Please come in" she moves back so he has room to move from the door way. He bends at the knees to reach for something then extends a handle and pulls a small suitcase behind him. She can't think of anything but how pretty he is.

"Bags are not good for your back or posture" he explains holding up a finger. "Where shall we be conversing, perhaps somewhere with a table?"

"We can sit at the dining table."

He nods and walks beside her with an arm around her waist as she takes them through to the kitchen. "Excuse my early arrival; I was supposed to have a meeting at one thirty but the woman didn't show, which in my opinion is downright inexcusably rude, anyway this totally threw my timing off plus I always account some extra minutes because I usually get lost." His speech pace is as quick as hers, which is why she can keep up with him – just about. They enter the kitchen, he places a hand on his chest, and gasps – the only breath he takes before almost immediately continuing his speech "Your home is so beautiful, I would kill to live here! Come on, let's sit, let's talk, let's gossip even. Where is your beau? BEAU?" he hollers into the hallway then sits at the table. He pulls the case to stand perfectly parallel to him and then opens it. Out of it he pulls a cleaner-than-when-it-was-brought white laptop, silver notebook and some stationary. "Honey, your hair is fantastic; you have to have it down for the wedding." He says while looking over his things, fixing them to sit straight.

Rory smiles and takes him in thinking she loves him already. She turns and calls for Logan. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh just water please, I don't let myself drink anything else." He pops a pen from its lid and begins to write something.

"Not even coffee?" she asks not understanding how he doesn't drink it.

He shakes his head "Nope. I have a slow metabolism; so I cut the calories with the liquids so I can eat whatever I want. I would work out but I don't like getting sweaty – and I have no tolerance for the pain." He shrugs.

Logan walks in and Andi jumps up to come over to him "Here is the beau!" He ignores the hand he offers and goes in for the kiss and hug. "And what a beau you have!" he winks at Rory. "Do not worry Sir, I will take proper care of your wedding and wife to be and you will have no complaints. And congratz on the engagement by the way."

"Thank you" Logan looks over to Rory with slight expression.

They all sit at the table. Andi takes a sip of his water and then a breath. "Okay, be ready to eat, sleep and breathe wedding for the next...when is the date?"

They look at each other "We haven't even decided that yet" Logan admits.

"Oh dear, that's the first step; we have _a lot _to discuss. No worries though."

"He only proposed the weekend; I haven't, I mean, we haven't really had time to think of anything yet."

"Good, you are getting straight in there; I don't understand it when people wait, like, six months before making a move on their planning. So what season would you lean towards?"

"It would be nice for it to be warm" Logan says and Rory nods.

"Right, summer. How about July? It's a good wedding month."

They look at each other "July it is" Rory agrees.

Andi writes it down in his note book. Rory sees he has already written their names at the top in coloured pen and drawn a heart around it. There are also additional drawn decorations in an array of colours around the page. "We don't have to narrow it down to the specific date just yet. July..." he purses his lips and his eyes roll to the ceiling to concentrate while he counts "That gives us seven months to plan a wedding"

"Is that enough time?" Logan asks having no clue on this subject.

Andi waves it off and rolls his eyes "Honey, I'm fantastic; that's plenty. Hmmm." He taps the pen against the book. "Any thoughts on the colour scheme?"

After not getting a reply he interjects the silence "Here, let me see the ring." He holds out both his hands for her to place her left hand in and he holds it gently either side. "Beautiful! Well done Beau. I'm going to throw an idea out there. How do you feel about blue and white? Working from the colours of the ring. And it would work with your eyes superbly, dear."

"I like that" she smiles.

"I'm seeing a white cake with blue accents, and maybe a blue bouquet with white accents. But we will come to that later." He notes some more things down. "Next the wedding party; how many bridesmaids?"

She counts along her fingers "Five"

"Groomsmen?"

"Same"

He sighs "Fantastic, even Stevens."

"Any flower girls?"

She shakes her head. "What about your sister?" Logan asks.

"Oh yea, Gigi. Just the one."

"Page boys?"

"Two; Steve and Kwan"

"Alrightio. Now do you have any specifics I should note down?"

"Errm" Rory starts but becomes hesitant. She looks to Logan while she speaks "I would like to have the wedding back east. I used to live in Connecticut; its feels right to do it there. Plus, that way only the six of us, seven including you Andi, would have to travel, instead of everyone having to come over here. Do you mind?"

"Of course not" Logan takes her hand "Whatever you want"

"Sorry if that creates more work for you, Andi."

"No problem what so ever; you just let me take care of it."

They continue to talk for the next few hours, ignoring Logan who drifts off into his own world once they fall completely off topic. They decide they don't want anything too formal, set a budget and arrange for the next meeting.

Rory puts their empty glasses in the sink while Andi packs his things away. He waits by the counter nearest the fridge.

"Oh my God!" he squeaks "Who is this?" he points to the photo of Tate on the fridge, mouth agape.

"That is one of our fine Groomsmen"

"Oh dear, I hope his skin recovers before wedding, otherwise we are going to need a lot of Photoshop." He shakes his head.

They walk to the door and he kisses her good bye "Make sure you pick a date before Friday, I shall see you then." He waves.

She wonders off to find Logan who has retreated into his office. She places a kiss on the top of his head and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Does it feel real yet?" she asks.

He turns the chair for her to sip on his lap. "Not quite, it will hit me when I see you walking down the aisle."

"Well in that case, please don't change your mind when it hits you."

"Are you kidding, it took me how many years to get you here, I'm not walking away now."

"Nice to know" she smiles running a hand through his hair.

...

Friday morning Rory stands outside the wedding stationary store finishing off her coffee she brought on her way. When done she throws the empty cup in the bin then goes inside and begins to look aver the invitation examples that are laid out. She isn't waiting long for Andi's arrival and he greets her with his usual enthusiasm.

"So have you decided on a date?"

"The 12th"

"July 12th; sounds like a day for a wedding. Okay," he throws his hands out. "remember we aren't here to buy anything today, just to have a browse and get a feel for things. You carry on looking, I see some table plans towards the back, I'm gonna go pick one up."

On her first look one particular invitation sticks out; the blue catches her eye. She picks it up; it's a horizontal design, sapphire blue on the outside held shut by a white bow. The inside is white with plant-like patterns on the right, all the information written in blue on the left.

"Ooo pretty" Andi coos, the plan board held under his armpit.

"Fits the colour scheme."

"Do you need to consult with your beau before you pick a design?"

"No, he doesn't mind too much about the invitations."

"You don't have to choose the first one you come across; I have other places for us to look at."

"No I like this one, I really like it."

"Well that saves us some time, we can go straight on to the churches now."

Andi fights for a moment to get the table plan board into the back of his car and slams the door when he finally does. "You following behind?" he shouts.

...

He takes them to an old church first; it's pretty and very vintage looking.

"I took into consideration what we discussed on Wednesday and I have three places lined up, all of them churches. If you keep making decisions like you did with the invites it's going to be a quick day. And I know you want to get married back east but these are some of the places most of my clients end up choosing; so tell me what you like about them and I can look for similar places back near your home."

Nat catches up with them at the second location to help and offer her opinion. The day does go quick; they don't stay at the places long because she doesn't take a liking to any of them.

She arrives home tired and a little unenthusiastic.

"Accomplish anything?" Logan asks.

"I found some invites. We need to make the list of people we want to come."

"And the churches?"

"Not well; they felt weird, it just wasn't right."

"It doesn't matter all that much, we won't be getting married in those churches in the end."

"It wasn't just that though and we need to find some place soon."

"I guess if we don't find any place we could just do it in your back yard." He jokes.

Instead of laughing her face goes straight and her eyes widen slightly. "What?" he questions.

"You clever, clever man."

"Okay" he frowns.

...

"Hola Senorita, what can I do for you?"

"Andi, we know what we want."

"Music to my ears"

"Can you start looking for outside locations?"

"I will get on it pronto."

...

A few weeks later Rory, Kate, Nat and Andi are in a bridal shop. Andi sits on one of the big chairs, leg crossed and sipping on some champagne, every now and again he dips into the box of chocolates that have been laid out. Rory paces anxiously behind him waiting for the girls to come out in their dresses.

"Rory Hon, come sit; you are making me nervous."

She does as he says "I just want them to look as good." She bites on her nails. When Andi notices he pushes her hand away from her mouth.

"You picked a beautiful dress."

"Did you do the invitations?"

"I am dropping the final draft off after we leave here, they should all be printed and sent in the next fortnight. I emailed you this morning about some of the locations I found. There is one, however; it's this big, beautiful white house, its privately owned but for two months a year they rent it out while they go on holiday or something. So I emailed them and no one has claimed it yet, so please, look fast. It's perfect; the garden is huge and you can stay there. This brings me to my next point..."

"What's that?" she sips her drink

"I know I said I could plan the wedding from here but it's going to get to a point when it's no longer possible. The cake maker and caters are going to have to be over there for obvious reasons and the other bridesmaids, if their dresses don't fit we are going to have to find a seamstress in time to fix it."

Kate and Nat come out; their dresses of course blue. Andi gasps and Rory's mouth drops silently.

"Well?" Kate asks.

"Definitely!" Rory exclaims and Andi nods.

"Would you like us to put them on order?" the assistant inquires.

Andi follows her to the desk. "We need five; those two and here are measurements for the other three."

...

At home when she finds the room Logan is in she stands in the doorway hands on her hips.

He twists to look at her. "I am giving you fair warning; you need _weeks _free before the wedding. So make it work. _Weeks._" She repeats.

"Do I get to ask why?"

She skips over "I get to go home!" and kissed him excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Just want your opinion on a few things: What music do you think she should walk down the aisle to and for their first dance? Also, I know it's usually a man of some kind that gives the Bride away, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to have her Mum do it. **

**Lastly, it's overdue but I would like to thank you for all your reviews and such: thank you **_**very **_**much! =) **


	19. Chapter 19

"Tell me" Rory pleads.

"No" Logan laughs.

"Please"

"Nope"

Logan is driving and the whole journey Rory has not given in on wanting to know where he is taking her. All she has been told is that she is being taken away for a week. He even packed for her so he wouldn't have to give any clues away, although he did tell her to pick out a couple fancy outfits. She doesn't know it yet, but they are on their way to the airport.

...

"Sorry" Rory says as she bumps into another traveller. She is looking around trying to gather any clues she can.

"Careful, if you hurt yourself our vacation is ruined." Logan shouts back at her lagging a few steps behind while he tries not to cut into people's ankles with the luggage cart.

"Hmmm interesting" she squints and rubs her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"Will you stop trying to ruin my surprise, please."

...

"It's killing me not to know" she swings her feet like a child. They are seated in first class now, waiting for takeoff.

"You know we are heading to France now" the inevitable came when it was time to board, she would know the location, but he still didn't tell her himself.

"I wanna know more; I'm excited" she smiles excitedly to show him.

He ignores her until she calms down and the subject seems to dissipate. Hours into the flight Logan is just falling into a nap while Rory flips through a bridal magazine. She leans over and her lips almost touch his ear.

"Tell Rory your plans" she whispers. He jolts up and rubs his eyes. When he gives her a sly look she smiles innocently at him "Anything you want to tell me?"

"You need to practice your brainwashing skills."

She relaxes into the chair sideways against her shoulder. "Are we going to have a French stick fight on some French grass? Because...that sounds like fun." He shrugs and keeps mute. She rolls her eyes and huffs then picks one of the magazines up. "I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea; we are getting really close to the wedding, Logan, seven weeks, I can't afford a whole week off."

"I talked to Andi and he said everything is under control, you aren't needed for anything. Let him handle it, that's what he is getting paid for."

"Still, it makes me nervous." She chews her lip.

He leans over and puts a hand on the side of her face and gently rubs her cheek with his thumb. He looks into her eyes and she can tell he is about to say something serious. "This is the last time it is going to be just you and me before the wedding. You've spent so much time planning it I've hardly seen you and you're so stressed. Sit back and have some fun. You know, if you are going to be my wife you are going to have to let me spoil you every now and again."

She holds his arm at the wrist and rubs him with her thumb too "But I'm not your wife yet."

"Soon though"

She nods and leans over to kiss him. When he leans back into his seat she loops her arm through his, puts a quick kiss on his shoulder then rests her head on it.

...

Night has fallen on France by the time they arrive at the resort – well in fact it has now reached the early hours of the morning. She looks over the white landscape with tired, but eager, eyes. Few lights hand around giving the atmosphere an orange glow.

"Skiing?" they walk hand in hand through the snow to the hotel.

"There is plenty more to do here than that"

She looks around but her sleepy eyes don't allow much information to go in. When looking to her left she does a quick double take, she gasps and hits his chest in excitement.

"They have Go Karting!" she points to the huge wooden gazebo that houses the ice track.

They check in and make their way to their room as fast as they can. As soon as the staff brings their luggage up Logan flops on the bed next to her; both so exhausted neither bother to get under the covers.

Rory doesn't welcome the loud alarm that wakes her from her beloved sleep. She doesn't remember that she is in a different bed so when she rolls over she almost slides off.

"Thank you" she muffles into the cover when he finally makes the sound stop. "Did you set that?"

"Yes, wake up." he shakes her softly by the shoulders.

"I don't wanna" she whines.

"They just started serving lunch"

"Food" her head lifts from the bed eyes still closed.

"They still serve the breakfast menu too: pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, waffles" she has hopped off the bed and gotten into the bathroom by the word eggs.

Fifteen minutes later she emerges from the bathroom covered by only a towel. Logan goes in after her. She unzips her case to see what he has packed to find he has done notably well. She picks out some underwear, a jumper and jeans. She ties her hair up into a bun and puts on some make-up, by the time she is done Logan is ready also. She pulls out a pair of boots from another case then follows him down into the dining room.

Rory does it proper Gilmore style, having pretty much one helping of everything.

"I think you might just sink into the snow" Logan says watching her put the last bite into her mouth.

"What time do they start dinner here?" she wipes her mouth.

"Five till nine. You done?"

"Yeah, I'll save some room for later."

...

Standing atop the smallest snowy hill clad in a hat, ear muffs, scarf, fleece, snow coat and trousers, three pairs of socks and ski boots, she does a jiggle to try and get some movement.

"Seductive" Logan stands next to her mocking the dance.

"Even through all these layers?" she puts her hands on her hips and sways them energetically.

He gets closer and brings his hands to her face. He pinches the goggles on her forehead and snaps them onto her face.

"Ouch" she punches him on the shoulder.

He stands back and looks the hill over "At least if you break something it should heal in time for the wedding"

"What?"

"Or I suppose you could get down the aisle piggyback style" he keeps his face serious.

"Are you trying to make me chicken out?" he laughs at her.

"Hey guys!" A man approaches them, with restricted movement Rory has to twist her whole upper body to see where the voice is coming from. "You the Huntzbergers?"

"That be us" Rory says.

"I'm Logan and this is Rory" they shake hands.

"I'm not quite a Huntzberger yet though." She says when shaking his hand.

"I'm Ben, I'll talk you though things. Either of you skied before?"

"I have, but I'm not sure if she can even stand in the skis"

She almost says something, but agrees so nods her head.

"Right, Rory, how about we get you clipped in to start? Feel free to carry on, Logan."

"Oh no, I wanna see this." He says truthfully, Rory playfully glares at him.

A while later Rory is attempting to stand holding on to Ben for dear life but still almost slipping. Half way up there is a flash that surprises Rory.

"Logan!" she moans while still using Ben as a climbing frame.

"Yes?" he laughs behind the camera.

"We don't need documental proof of my humiliation" she is finally standing on her own.

He looks at the picture on the screen "One for the fridge" he taps it.

"If I knew wouldn't fall on my face I would be swiping for that camera."

"I know" he grins and takes another picture.

Ben puts his arm around her back to help keep her steady. "Keep the skis parallel and use the poles to push yourself forward."

He talks her through the other necessary things and teaches her the proper position in which to stand for skiing. When they reach the edge she looks down and Logan can see the hesitance on her face.

"Hey" he calls to her and she looks over. "One less minute you haven't lived"

"You jump, I jump" she says breathlessly.

He nods once "I think you ski, I ski is more appropriate" he smiles and gives her one last look of reassurance.

Anyone can see she isn't a natural and she doesn't pick it up as quickly as she would have liked. Nonetheless she perseveres and manages to make it all the way to the bottom in one run by the end of the day – screaming the whole way mind you.

In the elevator Rory leans on Logan to keep herself upright; all the activity and jet lag catch up to her quickly.

"Do you want to go down for dinner?" he opens the door to their suite.

She sits on the sofa with thankful legs. "Can we just get room service tonight?"

"If you wish" he pulls her boots off and then continues to take her extra ski layers off and she just sits their lifelessly.

"I don't think I'm made for skiing" he pulls her hat off and kisses her forehead.

...

Next morning Rory hops out of bed at the sound of the alarm. She bounces by the door showered and dressed waiting for Logan to be the same. They make it down in the last thirty minutes of serving breakfast.

"I am going to put on and extra bottom layer today I think, my butt was frozen yesterday."

"That's because you spent more time on it than you did your feet. Besides it won't be necessary; we won't be skiing this morning."

A couple hours later Rory stands on a mountain side looking over the view.

"Do we do anything else but walk?" she pants.

"Not really, when you snowshoe walk, you just walk. But you get to see the view." He tries to justify it.

"And a lovely view it is. I suppose it is a nice _one_ time experience."

"This is why I don't tell you about the plans in advance; I have to trick you into them."

"Not totally fair"

"So if I had asked you to come on this long hike you would have?" his eyebrows are raised. Her eyes shift from side to side and she doesn't say anything.

"Exactly." He turns to talk to one of the other hikers.

"Who hikes in the snow" she mumbles to herself. He turns back, the other hiker now holding their camera.

"Say cheese, Ace." He puts his arm around her and they both make silly faces.

"Let's head back guys. Stay together." The guide calls.

"Do you want to go down to dinner at six?" she asks treading warily on the now downhill path.

"Question is will you be ready for six, or quarter past, or half past."

She rolls her eyes "I don't hear you complaining at the end result, and that takes time."

"Do you ever hear me complain? I think you look beautiful all the time, Rory."

She smiles "That one deserves a kiss" she gives him a peck and almost loses her footing. "Thank you"

Back in the hotel lobby Rory looks over the activity board. Logan comes back from the bathroom putting his gloves back on.

"You wanna try skiing again?"

"Are you kidding?" she looks at him like he is crazy and points to the board. "Number 8: Snow tubing!"

"Ah, right."

"Let's go!" she runs out the door too eager to wait for him.

Sitting in her donut ring her feet kick with excitement. She watches the staff make their way down the line of people waiting to be pushed off.

"Logan, hurry" she is three away from going and his ring, the one next to hers, is still empty. He climbs in and takes her hand.

They are pushed off at the same time and manage to keep hold of each other for the first half. They halt at the bottom in fits of giggles and are extremely impatient along the journey back to the top. This time they both take a run up and jump onto the ring on their stomachs. By the time they get to the bottom they have fallen off, are extremely dizzy and are laughing even harder. They stay there for a moment staring at each other until everything stops spinning. Then they repent the process many times.

At five-fifty-five she is doing the finishing touches to her look. In the mirror she puts her simple dangly earring in and then applies some nude lipstick. Logan appears in the doorway in tie and jacket.

"Told you I would be ready" she smacks her lips together.

"Told I was." He holds up his hands.

She slides her arms into the cropped navy blazer and gently pulls her loosely curled hair back out, underneath she opted for a simple black dress and pumps.

They sit at their table; the dining room has a good romantic atmosphere about it at dinner time. Their hands meet halfway across the table and with her free one Rory plays with one of tea lights on the table.

"They always remind me of you, you know, tea lights."

"I hope that's a good thing" he sips some wine.

"Of course, I have some good memories associated with them."

"Are you happy with your surprise break so far?"

"Very, I honestly had a lot of fun today, I've really enjoyed it."

"Even the snowshoe walking?"

"Even more now it's over"

"And you aren't still panicking about the wedding?"

She takes a deep breath and a sip of her drink "I haven't thought about it that much since we got here, I have faith in Andi, I'm sure everything is fine."

"I confirmed our flights back earlier, we will go straight to Connecticut and stay there until the wedding."

"And from there we go on to our honeymoon?"

He nods "Good thing we don't have any plants."

When desert comes he decides now would be a good time to bring something up, if he was going to at all.

"Rory, I've been debating whether or not to discuss something with you."

"And you have concluded that you will?" she happily scoops some more cheesecake into the mouth.

"There may be a possibility that we can move back east."

She immediately gives him her full attention, not even chewing in case she misses something he says.

"You mean home?"

"Yes"

"But I thought you couldn't move because of the business?"

"Two years ago I couldn't; it was new and I was needed there. Now everyone knows what they should be doing and I have some good people who can take care of things in my absence."

"Why were you deciding whether to tell me or not?"

"Because it's not definite and it won't be soon as I know you would like."

"But it's actually possible?"

"Yes"

"Best vacation ever!"

Back in the suite Rory heads straight out to the balcony .

Logan follows "What are you doing?" he watches her kick her heels off and throw her jacket down.

"We have been here forty-eight hours and we have not been in this hot tub yet. There is something wrong with us." She hitches her dress up, climbs over and stands in the middle, and forces her arms out of the sleeves.

"You are going in in your underwear?"

"I assume you didn't pack me a bikini for a ski trip." Pulling the dress over her head she throws it next to her blazer and quickly sits down. "Are you going to join me, it's beautifully warm in here." She leans on the side closest to where he is standing. He starts to strip down also.

...

Day three and heavy snowfall has plagued the resort since the early hours of the morning. Few visitors have ventured outside and Rory isn't one of them. Instead she is downstairs playing table tennis with some young teenage boy in the games area. Forty-five minutes behind Rory, Logan strolls in.

"Nice of you to finally join me" she continues to play and he sits against one of the other tables to watch them.

"I'm shocked at your skill, Ace. Come on kid." He encourages the boy while dipping into a packet of crisps.

"I'm practically a pro" she exaggerates her next move.

He walks over to the boy's side "Here kid let me have a go." He holds his hand out for the paddle.

"I'm not a kid!" the boy snaps, he rolls his eyes, throws the paddle onto the table and stomps away.

Rory pulls a face and Logan mimics it. The games then commence. They agree it's just for fun, but inwardly they both want to win and so secretly keep count.

"I win!" Logan throws his arms in the air.

"I thought we weren't keeping count"

"Yea, sure." He squints.

They spend the rest of the afternoon inside, making their way round all the games, their competitiveness soon disappears and it's all just fun.

Walking back through the lobby she notices that the snowfall has severely lightened. She puts the coat she has been carrying on and her hat too.

"Where are you going?" Logan questions.

"The snow is lighter; the Go Karting will be on again" she pulls gloves from her pockets.

"I'm surprised you managed to wait this long before having a go." He starts preparing for the outside too.

Stepping outside she moves her scarf higher up her neck. She stops to adjust her snow boot but Logan doesn't realise she has dropped behind until a snowball breaks on the back of his neck. He turns to her quickly, half in shock and half desperate for revenge.

"Can you believe I haven't done that yet?" she quickly sticks her tongue out at him.

He crouches down and slowly gathers snow. He sees her running away when he straightens up.

"There is nowhere to run!" he bellows. He takes off after her and when he estimates he is close enough he throws it; it hits her dead centre in the back. She stops to make another projectile, as does he. Their war ensues, they slowly inch closer and in the end he wrestles her to the ground.

Pinning her to the snow at the wrists he hovers over her smiling. "Do you admit defeat?" She looks away not giving in but looks back to him. He gets closer; their noses touch at the tip "Well?"

"Fine, you win" her eyes travel to his mouth so he takes the hint and kisses her. She manages to roll them over and pin him down. The kiss deepens, but suddenly she shoots up.

"You didn't forget about Go Karting did you?" she slaps his chest with both hands then slides off him and continues on to the Karting hut, rather quickly.

Strapped into a kart she clips her helmet under her chin. "Cute" Logan compliments. He pulls out a camera from his pocket and Rory flinches.

"Really?" she looks down.

"Ace, come on." He has to wait a moment but eventually she looks back up and smiles for him.

They crash into each other a fair bit, her into him on accident and him into her on purpose. When he gets back out he has a hard time convincing her to depart with the kart.

"There is one more thing to do on the itinerary tonight" he holds out a hand to support her.

"What is that?"

"I won't divulge too much information, but I will say that snacks are involved."

"Ooo, consider me sold"

A while later Rory is no longer thinking about Go Karting; she is lying back in an outdoor recliner chair watching fireworks decorate the night sky. A twizzler dangles from her mouth that is hanging open in awe. When Logan snaps it away it briefly gets her attention, but only for the time it takes her to take it back. They share a chair wanting to be close and he holds her next to him as though if he were to let go she would fall off. When the display ends, he carries a sleeping Rory up to their room bridal style.

...

Early evening on day four they are atop a flat hill about fifteen minutes away from the hotel via foot. They are half way through completing an igloo. Rory is on her knees in the snow adding more to the igloo, Logan stands reading the instructions over.

"You know, I would have settled for a snowman" she states.

"You don't get to sleep in a snowman" he starts to add snow again.

"No, you get to stick a carrot in its head and walk away to your warm bed." She pouts slightly.

"It's not going to that bad, think of it as a life experience."

A few more hours later they stand back and look at their work.

"It's a little small" she utters.

"And askew" he tilts his head.

He rolls out the sleeping bag and blankets, and they climb in. First they stay outside and look up at the stars. They talk for a while and when they start to get tired they squeeze into the 'igloo'.

She uses his chest for her pillow and stays extra close all night.

"You know what this is like?" she speaks.

"What?"

"It's like building your own tent when going camping." Her head moves up and down with his chest when he laughs. "Only you are already in the wild...and you have to use dirt and sticks."

...

The next morning Rory is more than willing to accept a warm shower, spending more time in there than necessary.

After breakfast they try their hand at curling; the sport in which players slide stones across a sheet of ice towards a target area. Compared to the other players, they don't do too well, however, it doesn't deter them. They continue to play until they break for lunch, during which they decide go skiing again.

This time she shows remarkable improvement; she lets Logan convince her to take on the next hill up and comes out unscathed. Ultimately though, it catches up to her and she just has to go snow tubing again. So after a couple more runs they go over to the tubing hill. There they spend the rest of the afternoon. He makes sure they go for an early dinner because tonight he wants to show her something.

They, amongst some other couples, have gone to watch the sunset. The resort lets couples go up in the ski lift each night to watch the sunset, and this being their last night, Logan chose this one. So they sit suspended in mid air, surround by mountains and hovering over crisp white snow.

"The view is different at night isn't it?"

"Mhmm, its beautiful." Her head rests on his shoulder.

"It's like being stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel isn't it?" he leans forward, making the bench tilt too.

"Logan!" she laughs "Please don't" she clings to him.

"Sorry" he holds her.

"This is becoming our thing; sunsets. Sunsets and tea lights."

"Funny you should say" he digs in his pocket and pulls out a tea light and lighter.

"Perfect" She holds her hand next to it so he can light it easier. She watches the flame flicker, then looks at the sun setting, and then to the man she loves. The red light moulds beautifully over his face and she can't help but feel she falls a little bit more in love with him in that moment. When he looks at her she plants a long, loving kiss on his lips.

She rests her head on his shoulder again. Her vision goes blurry before the tear breaks out. He sees her wipe it away, he becomes rigid in concern.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's okay; they're good tears" she puts a hand on his thigh.

Back on the ground they slowly stroll to the ice rink hand in hand. Under the moonlight they cheerfully, and wobbly, skate over the ice, happiness claiming their faces. They are one of the last couples to leave. Adjacent to the rink is a little stand of snacks, seeming out of place, but practical as the rink is one of the farthest places from the hotel. They share a pretzel and coke their walk back, he also buys her a teddy bear that she take to; she carries it under her arm fondly.

"You make me very happy, Logan Huntzberger."

The words catch him off guard; he looks at her speechless, she smiles sweetly at him. He kisses the side of her head with his eyes tightly shut. He brings his lips back but his head still touches hers.

"It makes me very happy to make you happy." She wraps her arms around his waist from the side, and he puts his arm around her - and that's how they continue to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa! Mega chapter or what? 11 pages! This wasn't even intentional; I was planning on cutting straight to them moving east for the wedding, however we had some snowfall here in England a couple days ago and I made a snowman with my little cousin, this inspired me to write this. Plus, I figured you guys would like a proper Rogan focused chapter =) **

**P.s. Our snowman had Strawberry eyes! =D **


	20. Chapter 20

Rory and Logan pull up to a huge white building; it looks old, but still beautiful. They step out; Logan helps the driver get their stuff from the boot and Rory takes a case from him then heads in. She pushes the weighty black door back to reveal the striking interior, it's mostly open plan and is flooded with light.

"Andi?" She leaves the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. Logan comes in talking on his phone; he drops the other luggage next to it then carries on into another room. Still on search for her latest BFF she wonders through the lounge rooms towards the back of the house. His voice starts faintly in the distance; she follows it outside. He doesn't notice her at first; he is relaxing back on a lounge chair on the patio, dressed in a tank and shorts he soaks up the Sun's rays chatting away on a Bluetooth headset while simultaneously rubbing in sunblock.

Eventually he glances over and throws his hands up in surprise. Getting off the call as soon as possible he gets up to greet her. He pushes his sunglasses onto the top of his head so he can kiss her comfortably.

"I never took you for an earpiece kinda guy" she goes to poke his ear playfully and he dodges it.

He puts a hand on his hip and pops to the right tilting his head, "Sweetie, all your wedding calls were giving me tennis elbow."

"I hope that means progress since we left?" her eyebrows rise and her weight shifts to the balls of her feet then back to her heels.

Her turns back to his chair then toddles over, pulling her over with a come-hither motion. He picks up his silver notepad and points his pen at the top of his list then moves it downwards as he reels each item off.

"Cake, photographer, food, DJ, programs and flowers are all ordered and booked. Your dress arrived yesterday and is in the room with the bridesmaids dresses. The boys' suits are in the next room. I need you guys to confirm the order of service and seating plans, finish any speeches and get the rings. You can breathe, we have six weeks still and there really isn't that much left to do." He puts a hand on her knee.

"Actually its five weeks and four days."

"Beau!" he welcomes Logan as he comes through the glass doors.

"Andi" Logan drags his name out cheerfully. He holds his arms out knowing Andi will run into them, which he does.

"Welcome back to America" he says while squeezing him. He puts his arm round Logan's shoulders, waves Rory over then does the same to her.

"Now" he looks back and forth between them; they face out towards the garden "Five weeks and four days you two will be getting married right here. Or, more specifically, down there." He extends his arm out front pointing his finger towards the bottom of the garden then puts it back over Logan. "Perfection or what?"

Rory nods "It's beautiful" and it truly is; the grass is a perfect shade of green and the rest of the land is accented with subtle colours of strategically planted flowers and shrubbery.

"And just imagine it decorated for the wedding"

Logan looks back at the house for a moment "The pictures really don't do this place justice, Andi"

"Thank you for bringing me out here by the way and letting me stay with you. Everything is getting pricy nowadays." He chews on the inside of his cheek and sighs "But if you want me to put something towards it..." he says in that tone of, I'm offering to be polite and hope you will say no.

"Shh Andi, we aren't going take your money. This place is huge; it makes sense to have you here."

"Yes and now we get to spend _all _day together" Rory bounces a little as she speaks.

"Roomies!" Andi jumps and squeezes them closer. "These eight weeks are going to be great!" he composes himself and smoothes a piece of hair back that falls into his face. "So how was the holiday? What did you do? Tell me what the men were like. Do you have pictures?" he thinks for a second. "...Not of the men."

...

Next morning Rory's feet pat along the wooden flooring walking towards the kitchen. She enters tightening her thin robe.

"Morning" the fridge door is open and someone is standing behind it, she speaks blindly not being able to tell if it is Andi or Logan.

"Good morning, Rory" a thick Irish accent catches Rory of guard the door closes revealing an older woman, about late fifties, who smiles delightfully.

"Ahhh" Rory screams and throws herself off the island stool.

"No need to panic, Miss Gilmore" she laughs. "I will do you no harm I promise" she holds a hand up to try and calm her. "My name is Nancy; I do the cooking and cleaning for the Morgans." She now extends the hand so Rory can shake it.

She nods and reaches over. "Yes, the Morgans, they own the house don't they?" she climbs back onto the seat.

"That's correct. They always leave me to attend to the guests that rent the house during the summer. But please, if I make you uncomfortable, bear no hesitance in dismissing me."

"Morning Nance" Andi sings when he enters the kitchen. He sits next to Rory and rubs his eyes while yawning. He stretches then scratches his bare chest "I see you two have met."

"Yes, I'm afraid I gave Rory here quite a fright." She chuckles moving some food around in a frying pan.

"Isn't her accent adorable." He sips some water.

"Don't you find this place a struggle to keep clean on your own?" Rory ponders.

"Ah love, when you have been doing it for as long as I have, tis nothing." She scrapes some bacon and scrambled eggs onto some plates them places them in front of Rory and Andi.

Andi digs in straight away as if he hasn't eaten for a week "Wait until you try her pancakes. You. Will. Die." Nancy shakes her head and laughs at him. "I will not leave here until she gives me her recipe."

"Andi" Rory sound shocked and hold a hand to her chest. "Are you implying you actually going to cook?"

"Oh my God, call the tabloids" Logan joins in entering the room. "And the fire department" he adds.

"What is this nonsense I am hearing, Andi? You do not cook?" Nancy finds it very difficult to accept. He stalls his reply with another mouthful. "What do you eat?"

"I eat just fine, I just don't cook." He shrugs.

She shakes her head and turns back to the stove.

Andi keeps an eye on her for a moment then turns to Rory and Logan, mouth still full. "I think she hates me" he whispers.

She makes her way round to Logan putting a plate in front of him, then scrapes some perfectly cooked sausages on to each of their plates. When she gets to Andi she look at him sternly "I do not hate you dear, I fear for you" she points the greasy spatula at him and he hisses when a drop flies off and lands on his chest. She ignores him while his rubs and the spot frantically. "And that will teach you to come down for breakfast shirtless." She joins them and begins to eat.

"But then I would have a shirt ruined" he retorts playfully.

She squints pointing her fork with a sausage on the end "There is not a stain out there that I have not beaten."

Logan drinks some juice seeing their spat amusingly. "Morning by the way" he leans over to give her a kiss.

"Where have you been? I am right in thinking you weren't in bed when I woke up?"

"You are. I took a left out the room instead of a right and got lost."

She nearly chokes on her juice when she laughs "Aww" she strokes the side of his face.

He bats it away "It not funny" but he can't help but laugh a little too.

"Don't take it to heart dear; the Morgans can't have pets anymore, we can never find them once the little buggers scamper off. Was seven weeks before we found the Corgi one time...needless to say it was too late by then. Poor thing." She takes her plate to the sink and starts to wash up. The trio exchange looks.

"Is she serious?" Logan whispers. Andi shrugs and Rory puts her hand on Logans, grateful for his return.

...

After lunch Rory and Logan take a walk down the garden to look at it closer. At the bottom is a gazebo and the sun bounces of it gracefully. Trees surround it and some arch over creating shade, perfect for the guests to sit under.

"Reminds me of the one at home" she glides her hand along the railing tenderly, almost as if it were the one that sits in the middle of Stars Hollow. "I can't wait until everyone is here; the guys from 'Cisco and everyone from Connecticut. I hope they get along."

"It wouldn't be a wedding without a bust up of some kind, would it?" She sighs dreading the thought. He puts an arm around her "Relax. They are all great people; they will get along just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just to show their arrival. The next chapter is going to count down the week to their wedding. Thanks for reading! =) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sunday: 11 o'clock: **_**6 Days, 5 hours**_**...**

They all sit around the dining table for their breakfast; conversation flows and they each flip through their own newspaper, except in Andi's case it a magazine. Nancy excuses herself and starts clearing up the kitchen.

Andi looks over the top of his magazine "What is you guys' favourite crayon?"

"What?" they both say.

"I ate a crayon once; the yellow one, it had banana written on it...I thought it would taste like one." He goes back to reading and they stare at him for a moment, half expecting his randomness to continue.

"Hello sweet child of mine" Rory quickly turns to look behind her. She lets the piece of toast drop from her mouth and runs over.

"Mom!" they squeeze each other tightly.

"Hey Kid. Oops, can I call you that. Hey Logan" she hugs him too.

"Lorelai, please join us"

"Try and stop me" she takes the seat at the head of the table and Andi introduces himself for the first time in person.

"I didn't think you would be here until the end of the week."

She smiles smugly and wiggles her eyebrows "I know." She starts to butter some toast.

"What are you not telling me?"

"But the fun is in the not telling part."

She looks over to Andi to see him smiling too "You know! He knows!"

"Darn it Andi, we should have come up with a signal for a simultaneous evil laugh."

"Would you like some coffee, dear?" Nancy interrupts.

"Yes" Lorelai puts her hand on Nancy's arm. "Always assume yes."

"I'm going for a shower; let you guys talk some." Logan gets up, kisses Rory on the cheek and waves to the rest of them.

"Tell me or I will have Nancy put a hold on the coffee."

A knock echoes into the room. "Door is open" Nancy yells then goes back into the kitchen.

"I wonder who that could be" Lorelai mocks wonder. Rory squints at her and sees that Andi is becoming excited.

Kate and Nat run through the door way "Hello!" they group hug and then give Andi the same attention.

"Okay, seriously, what is happening?" She folds her arms across her chest.

"We are here to give you the hens of all hen dos. We will be the best hens you could ever wish for. Or something like that." She now stands to meet the girls.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?"

"I got in touch with Andi who gave me your mother's details and we talked. She managed to get in contact with everyone and over the past two weeks, plans have been made." Rory shakes her head still trying to fathom everything.

"So, who else is in on this then?"

"Rory!" a high pitched squeak comes from the door way. Lane wears a giant smile and rocks Rory from side to side in their hug.

"Now that was the mother of all timing" Lorelai states.

"Anyone else?" Rory asks.

Lane rolls her eyes "Paris is still outside."

"Oh, I hear her now" Her words become clearer as she walks through the foyer.

"If you are going to drive like a headless maniac at least invest in a suspension, idiot!" she smiles when she sees Rory. "Rory, nice to see you."

"Ah, Paris." She sighs.

"Are you guys alone, where are all your other half's?"

"Taking care of the forts. They will be here Friday morning."

"But until then, it is just us ladies."

"And Andi"

...

Mid afternoon Rory, Paris and Lane sit outside on the patio enjoying cool drinks in the sun.

"You are the last woman standing, Gilmore. Can't say I am a not little surprised. And to Logan of all people."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well after, you know, the mishap at graduation, I'm just a little shocked he had the balls to come back with his tails between his legs."

"Wait, what, no Paris, that is what happened at all"

"Paris, could you keep your Paris comments to yourself please"

"All right sorry."

"I can't wait join you guys in the marriage club."

"How are Doyle and Zack by the way?"

"Physically he is doing well; I think he did himself a favour by marrying a Doctor. But ever since we got married it seems he wants to hurry to the children part. I mean look at Aphrodite here" she points to Lane "she knocked the kids out straight away and where's her career at?"

"Hey, was that mean? Was I just insulted?"

"Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of Procreation. Take it how you will."

"My my Paris, you haven't changed at all have you?" Rory slowly shakes her head.

"I still don't know whether to be insulted or not."

"She was also the Goddess of beauty" Rory adds.

"Then I will take it well. Thank you Paris for your inadvertent compliment." she relaxes back in her chair. "I would also like to state that my career is just fine, thank you. I brought the music shop in town, signed the papers last week."

"Lane! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted it to be final and then I thought I might as well wait to see you in person." Rory hugs her.

"That is great and perfect for you"

"I know! So yea, Paris. What, own your own hospital yet, huh?" she teases.

She laughs but still rolls her eyes.

"And what about your boys?"

"Zack teaches music now. Brian insists on teaching the boys piano but we already have Steve on the drums and Kwan on the guitar. You should see them; they look adorable behind their little instruments."

"Please tell us you have pictures" Paris says sarcastically.

"And just for that" she pulls her phone out "I do"

"Awwww! So much cuteness!" Rory practically drools over the phone. "I can't wait to see them"

Lorelai comes out sipping her drink lazily through a straw "You know what this place needs...a pool." She hits the bottom of her glass "Nancy" she cries. Almost immediately she appears from the house holding a fresh pitcher. "Nancy I love you"

She chuckles "Thank you, dear."

"No I'm serious, I mean it. I might leave my husband. Have you ever considered same-sex marriage, Nancy?" she walks off wordless and laughing.

"Wait until you try her pancakes"

She gasps "Pancakes. Really? Better than Luke's?"

She shrugs "It's a close one."

"Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday: 10 o'clock: 5 days, 6 hours...<strong>

Lorelai swallows the last part of her waffle, takes a sip of coffee and gets everyone's attention. "Day one of Rory's hen do extravaganza; first up yours truly. For you my sweet daughter I think some shopping is in order. Not that there ever needs to be a reason to shop, but your upcoming nuptials, I think, are as good as any excuse." She looks around the table, "And I highly advise you to wear flats."

...

A couple hours into their shopping day they have made good progress; each of them has collected two shopping bags each, at least. Now they are in a boutique; Andi and Kate are in the corner trying on old lady hats and making faces in the mirror, Nat and Lane are listening to Paris rant about the increase in clothing prices and Rory is in the changing rooms trying on some dresses for her to change into at the reception, her Mum standing by with her opinion ready.

She pulls the curtain back, and stands still while her Mum examines her. "Turn...hmmm no." She shakes her head "Too Marilyn Monroe."

A couple minutes later she reveals the second option. "Better?"

"That depends; is the dress code to your reception toga?"

"It's not that bad" Lane strolls past heading for the bathroom. "Lane, what do you think?"

She looks her over "I thought being a Greek goddess was my thing." She carries on her way.

She grunts and closes the curtain. Lorelai gets lost in a thought and chuckles "Can you imagine me trying to get Luke into a toga?"

The curtain whips back, "Option number three" she keeps up hope despite the previous mocking.

She laughs a little "It's so sweet of you to pick out dresses for your Grandma."

"Mom" she moans.

"Hold on a sec; Andi had the perfect hat to go with that a moment ago." Rory rolls her eyes and pulls the divide across again. "Honey, did someone steal your dress sense in San Francisco?"

...

Keeping their energies up they quickly get something to eat, but they don't stop, they walk down the street biting into their sandwiches.

"I'm going to end up with the toga dress aren't I?"

"We have plenty of time and plenty of shops."

"My feet hurt" Paris randomly shares.

Approaching opposite them is an equally dense group of people, instead of shopping bags they hold the leads tied to their dogs. The narrow path makes it difficult for them to pass smoothly and Lorelai in the middle steps over the dogs.

"Oi with the poodles already!" she and Rory laugh, but the others brush it off not getting it.

...

Six hours, twenty-seven shopping bags, fourteen exhausted feet and 3 energy drinks later they are all home. Andi, Nat, Lane and Lorelai are watching tele, an exhausted Kate has fallen asleep upstairs and Paris is off doing paperwork somewhere. Rory and Logan decide have dinner outside in the warm evening air.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday: 9 o'clock: 4 days, 7 hours. <strong>

Half the group are waiting on the street.

"Where are they? They were right behind us" Paris bursts.

"They will be here in a minute Paris." Rory defends.

"I told everyone last night _and_ this morning not to be sloppy. Is punctuality too much to ask for these days?"

"We left at the same time; they probably got caught in a red light."

"I'm glad I took her car" Andi muffles to Rory.

"Finally" Paris breathes when their car pulls up at the kerb.

"Geez, Paris you are going to give yourself an aneurysm." Lorelai frowns closing the car door.

"Actually aneurysms are typically down to genetics or disease, not stress."

"Yes doctor" she bows in mock worship.

"Okay, what's in store for me today, Paris?"

"I'm going down the more practical route and my idea will actually be useful. You are going be a wife, and presumably a mother too; you can't feed your family on crappy processed foods, do you want your kids to be fat? You have no idea how many overweight people come through those hospital doors with weight related health issues. Consider this a gift."

"Thank you, Paris." She holds a hand to her chest.

"Wait, did she actually say what we are doing?"

"Cooking lessons, we are going to learn how to cook." She looks around to everyone "I highly doubt that none of you need it." They follow her inside.

"Can you learn to cook in just one afternoon?" Andi asks taking his place at the circular counter.

"With our skills, no." Nat takes the space next to him.

"Right, get your aprons tied and let begin." The teacher stands at the other side of the giant round counter and starts off explaining something, then tells them to follow her lead.

They don't get the hang of things, arguably at all, even Paris. They each have their mishaps.

Lorelai repeatedly stabs herself with the skewer when they make kebabs. "You finger isn't supposed to be part of the kebab, Mom."

"Thank you, because I just wasn't sure."

Nat drops her rice onto the floor when they make curries "Ahh, it's in my shoe!"

Paris almost gets into a fight with the pan when they fry chicken "Ouch! It's spitting at me"

Andi's Sushi makes an escape by throwing itself off the counter, numerous times "What! I'm not even touching it! Why is this happening?"

Lane wonders if flat can ever be too flat when they make pizzas "There's a hole in the middle of mine; can I have a less quality rolling pin?"

Kate seems to have misunderstood the pie making process "Mine's so deflated."

Rory's soup isn't too appealing "You could set a brick wall with this"

They do however excel exceptionally well when they make cocktails. "Mmmm; now that is just fine!"

...

They arrive home at just after 5.

"That was harder than all my years at Yale, combined."

They all drag their feet through the door mentally exhausted.

"Wow wow wow" Lorelai tries to gather them back when they start to scatter trough the house. "We need to try on the bridesmaids dresses one last time before the wedding." They groan. "Up up" she waves them up the stairs.

Andi unlocks the door to the room that holds all the dresses, he makes sure to keep it locked as so a curious Logan doesn't wander in 'by mistake'.

Rory feels her dress through the plastic while the girls change. "Honey, do you want to try yours on?" Lorelai comes into the room zipping her dress up at the side.

She shakes her head "I tried it at the weekend, it was fine."

"How about mine?" she twirls.

"Looking good"

She pulls the zipper up the last couple inches and sighs "That feeling when you can get the zipper all the way to the top! Alright who's up?"

Lane comes in first, she takes her place on the podium in front of the mirror and Lorelai checks her over. Kate is the last to be seen to, by now everyone else has gone back to their own quarters tired and full.

Kate seems to be a little nervous standing on the low platform. Her dress is unzipped and she chews her lip anxiously. When Lorelai tries to zip her up she becomes tense.

"Honey, relax." She puts more effort in. "It's not going up. Hold still" she puts her head closer to the zip "It's not caught on anything. Let me measure you" she fetches a measuring tape "See this is why we have last minute fittings." Kate forces a smile. "Did you fit into it last time?"

"Yeah, it was perfect."

She wraps the tape around her waist "What were you last time?"

"Errm, 26."

"Well you are at 29 now."

"I'm still boated from today." Lorelai watches her hand rub her stomach tenderly.

"3 inches?" she raises her eyebrows. They hold eye contact through the mirror, Kate give in looking to the floor but she remains silent. "I loved the cocktail that Lane made earlier, you know that greenish one. Which one did you like?"

"Errm" she can't think quick enough. "The blue one"

"I don't remember seeing a blue one, what flavour was that?"

"...Blueberry" it's not very convincing. "Please don't say anything, even my husband doesn't know yet and this weekend is about Rory and Logan, and just them."

"Mum's the word...probably should have gone with something else. Ah, consider me the Teller to your Penn." Kate laughs feeling a bit more relaxed. "Don't forget I have been through all this before, you can talk to me if you want." She rubs her back.

"Can you fix it for Saturday?" she steps down onto the carpet.

"Yes" she nods assuring.

Kate heads for the door; she turns back "Lorelai..."

"Yes Hon?"

"Thank you" she smiles and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday: 1 o'clock: 3 days, 3 hours. <strong>

Kate holds the door open to the salon and lets everyone else go in first. After Andi mentioned Rory still hadn't decided upon a hairstyle or her make up for the day, she thought she would use the time allotted for her idea wisely.

"But what are they going to do with me?"Andi pouts in the chair while four of the girls go into makeup.

"Please, what cant they do with this?" Kate holds his face by the chin and puts on a terrible accent.

"Was that supposed to be Italian?"

"I was going for a posh, rich and elegant Italian fashion designer."

"Sounded like Mario"

"Would you three like to come over?" an employee takes them over to the hair side of the shop.

"Can you do my roots please? They don't look bad, but come up terrible on camera. I don't want to be looking though the wedding photos and have the urge to cut my head out of all of them." He runs his fingers through it shaking the hair about.

By the end of the day hairstyles and makeup for both Rory and the bridesmaids have been decided upon. Rory is slightly upbeat from the she has one less thing to fret over. Andi too got his fair share; leaving with his own silver smoky eye and guy-liner to set it off.

"You know, it would be such a waste to just go home and wash this stuff off. I say we make use of it." Lorelai says when walk into the house.

"Sounds to me like you already have something planned." Rory rolls her eyes at her mother's vagueness.

"Go get your dresses on, ladies, all will be revealed." They rush up the stairs.

"You seem to forget that Andi doesn't own a dress." Rory says as they walk behind the others.

"Hmmm true...but he does have that shiny sweater."

...

They wait excitedly in the foyer for Andi to come down. Eventually he makes his entrance dolled in his metallic, or as Lorelai put it, shiny, jumper. The thick knit silver matches his eye makeup –though now, wherever there would usually be highlighter there is glitter; the corner of his eyes, brow bone and cheekbones.

"How is it you take longer than us girls?" Paris asks.

"Sweetie, fabulous takes time."

"Right" Lorelai interjects. "For tonight's agenda, over to Lane."

"Okay, I am going down the traditional hen night route, inspired by my love of music. Drinks, dancing, fun and hopefully some respectable tunes."

"Girls get your metaphorical dancing shoes on because we are hitting the clubs!" Lorelai puts a hand in the air. "And we obviously need to be accessorized properly." She pulls a little baggie into view and starts to dig around inside it. On top sits a veil, which she pulls our first, hands it to Kate who puts it onto Rory's head.

"Is the rest of my shame in that bag?" she fiddles with the veil and Lane slaps her hand away.

"No no dear, the rest of us have some in here too. Earlier this week when we were in town I noticed a sign in the window of the local printer." She pulls out a badge. "Oh yes, print your own badges. Of course the part of my brain that would allow me to pass said opportunity is missing. I have one for all of you. First up..." she reads the one in hand. "Rory"

She takes the badge and reads it "'_The Bride';_ appropriate."

Nat is next "'_The Lightweight'_; true."

Then Lane _"'I need the alcohol: I have twins_'; definitely true." she laughs.

And Kate "_'Caution: I'm foxy!'; _nice."

For Paris "'_I'm a hoot really'_"

"We just need to get some of that good stuff down your neck first" Rory jokes.

"And for you, you beautiful man; yours pays homage to the marvellous and vivacious Right Said Fred, wear it well." She hands it over.

"'I'm too sexy for this badge!'; I will try my best to out sexy this badge." He keeps deadpan.

She puts a hand on his shoulder "I know you will, Andi." She too keeps straight.

"And what about yours, Mom?"

"Ahh, she saves the best for last!" she pins it to her jacket and lets them read it.

"_The_ Dancing Queen" they all say aloud.

She nods "Yes, yes; a fact almost. Extra emphasis on the _The_ if you will." She opens the door an ushers them out. "Let this queen get to work!"

...

They bop along to the music and cheer when they are brought a tray of shots. They take one each and Lane holds hers up "I would like to make a toast." The others hold theirs up. "To Rory, my best friend, I think I speak for everyone when I say we wish you all the best for your future and luck in your marriage. But I doubt you will need that; you guys were made for each other."

They drink. Kate puts the glass to her lips and slyly lets some spill to the floor, then shoves the glass amongst the others quickly.

"I'm going to get some more" Andi drags Paris along to the bar for help.

"I wanna dance!" Nat and Rory follow Lane onto the floor, and she already seems to be feeling that shot.

"Wow. She is going to get wasted and fast. And you, well done with that shot."

Kate smiles "I miss alcohol already. How am I going to keep it up all night? Someone is bound to notice I'm not drinking."

"Don't worry, I have a qualification in cleverness of deceit and...hiding things."

Andi and Paris return with a collection of drinks; not long after the others come back and pick one. Left on the tray if a pink martini and Kate just stares at it, then looks to Lorelai. Seeing everyone else's face, she takes the drink and puts it on the table in front of her and twirls it nervously. After a long moment Lorelai starts to exaggerate her dance movements, swinging her arms about and then with a quick swing of her left arm, knocks the glass clean off the table.

Pretending to be shocked she apologizes, Kate's mouth hangs open and she tries not to laugh.

"Oh dear, let me go get you another." She steps over the mess and goes to the bar.

She comes back quite fast "Here you go; vodka and coke." She winks on the word vodka and Kate takes a sip.

They don't waste any energy; barely leaving the dance floor, all of them dancing like they had something depending on it. Paris' drunken attempt of the running man proves to be quite a crowd pleaser; her badge certainly isn't wrong. As a matter of fact she becomes quite friendly under the influence; giving everyone a sharp slap on the bum at least once throughout the night.

...

"We are going to be in so much pain tomorrow. I can already feel my headache." Rory holds a hand to her forehead walking into the kitchen.

"Which is why we didn't do it on the eve of your wedding."

"And also the reason we set my day for tomorrow!" Nat would have jumped with excitement for her day but decided to keep both her feet fixed to the floor instead.

On the island are seven glasses of water, each with two pain killers paired in front and a piece of paper that reads _'Love Logan'._

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday: 3 o'clock: 2 days, 1 hour. <strong>

"Ahhhh" Paris sighs as the masseuse's fingers press into her temples. All of them, except for Kate, have headaches and would have worn sunglasses all day but it would seem strange to the company. Cleverly they had them come to the house instead of having going out into direct sunlight themselves. Kate had to draw the curtains closed before anyone else would stretch a toe in the room.

"I am never getting out of this chair" Lorelai has two hands rubbing into the base of her neck and then up to behind her ears.

"I will kick you out of it myself; I'm next." Rory speaks from the manicure table.

"Hey, hey" her tone is soft and she points a finger in the direction of her voice with closed eyes. "Some of us are trying to relax here."

Nancy brings in some coffee on a tray; she takes one over to Lorelai who eagerly accepts it. "Have you considered my marriage idea any further, Nancy?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle me dear" she walks off throwing some imaginary hair over her shoulder.

She looks at her almost laughing "Nancy" she breathes in shock.

To Nat she carries the cup with the straw and holds it under the massage table where her head rests in the hole.

"Mmmm" she moans while sucking it through.

"Andi, love?" He sits lifelessly in a white face mask and with two cucumber slices on his eyes.

"Hmmm?" he remains so still it's not noticeable that the sound came from him.

"I brought you some water."

He takes a slice off and takes the glass, a straw in his too so the water and mask doesn't mix. "Thanks Nance"

Lane too sits completely motionless in her chair, her limbs are sprawled in all directions; one leg elevated for her foot massage, even her mouth is parted. Lorelai gets some amusement from her appearance eventually unable to control the little giggle she holds in her throat. "Looking a little comatose there Lane"

"I never want to walk on these feet again." There is no visual effort to her words, but her lids slowly open and she looks to the ceiling with a distant gaze in her eyes.

"Bet she's not thinking about her boys now" Nancy places her drink on the table next to her. She takes the last cup over to Kate, hers juice. "Oo what a lovely colour." She coos, referring to the nail varnish being painted onto her toes.

"What is it?" Nat asks from across the room.

"I went for a glittery silver to match the silver peep-toes for the wedding."

"I think I'm going for a fluorescent pink. Or maybe yellow" Andi says. He gets some looks, he can't see them but he seems to feel them. "What? I'm not wearing peep-toes." He shrugs.

"Well I am going for blue; for I too am wearing peep-toes." Paris joins in.

"I'm starting to wish I was wearing peep-toes now." Nat pouts.

"Is peep-toes starting to sound weird to anyone else?" Lorelai surveys.

"Yes" Lane mumbles.

Andi randomly grunts "What was that for?" Rory worries.

He sighs "I'm sitting here and I'm feeling completely relaxed, but my mind is insisting on starting to stress about all the stress I am going to be under tomorrow."

"Come on" Nat slides off the table and signals for him to take it.

"Oh dear lord" he sighs deeply once the masseuse starts burrowing into his shoulders.

"Tomorrow..." Rory trails off looking blankly.

"Tomorrow is the last day before you join us" her Mum says in a very unsettling creepy voice.

Everyone laughs; its sends a shiver down Lane's spine and Rory has to physically shake it off.

"Don't ever do that again" Paris speaks for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday: 12 o'clock: 1 day, 4 hours...<strong>

Andi certainly called it on being stressed today. "What are you doing? I said rows of eight! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...where is row eight?" he yells. Every once in a while he stops and takes some deep breaths; it's the only thing that stops him from snapping his clipboard in half.

"That is some tough lovin'" Lorelai chomps on some dry cereal; she and Rory watch him from the dining room.

"Poor thing"

Paris enters dragging her feet along the floor, her hair tousled and she wears sunglasses. "I can hear him on the third floor."

"I've never seen him like this."

"He is fierce" she snaps her fingers and does a little pout.

"Wow, Mom, you actually pulled that off."

"Thank you. Paris, why are you wearing those?"

"My head still hurts."

"She did drink a lot" she steals a handful of cereal from her mother's bowl.

Andi's voice travels up the garden again "No no no; put the table cloths on tomorrow, they will have blown off by morning otherwise."

"I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Yes, but it is very entertaining."

"All I ask for is a little cooperation." He now stands in the doorway. He huffs and gently runs a hand over his hair to make sure it still has its height. "Paris you're scary; come help me."

"She hung-over"

"Oh Paris, please." He puts his hands together and begs with his eyes.

"Fine." She gets up and walks into the garden, stopping for a moment to adjust to the light. "Go get me some aspirin." He runs into the kitchen to find some.

She removes the glasses so they can see her mean face "Ooo, this is about to get even better!" they stop chewing in anticipation.

"Hey you! Yes I'm point to you beer belly and toupee. Is your job description to sit around and do jack?" Andi comes running past, his clipboard tucked under his arm. Paris knocks them back quickly. "Who's next?" she asks him.

He looks around and points to a man standing by the side of the house smoking. "He apparently is on a thirty minute smoke break."

She walks closer "Come on power puff" she claps twice. "Unless that smoke is powering you like steam would to a steam train, how about you put your fingers towards the work we are paying you for?" He puts it out and slowly makes his way over to his area of work. "You know if you weren't smoking so many you would probably be able to move quicker." He gives her a look and she smiles sarcastically.

"Thanks Paris."

She rotates her head warming her neck up and rolls her shoulders, "No problem, I haven't done it this far in too long; feels good. Hmmm, so many people, where to start?" She goes off in search of her next victims. Andi walks back towards the house fanning himself with the clipboard taking the moment to calm himself again.

"God bless that woman!"

"The boys are here!" Kate quickly pops her head through the door way to inform them then runs off to see them.

Everyone embraces their other half in a long hug. Rory immediately hogs Steve and Kwan in a cuddle before giving any attention to the grown men.

"Umm, where's Paris?" Doyle stands awkwardly.

"She's yelling at some people."

"Oh" he reacts as if it's nothing unusual, which it isn't.

"I'll take you." Andi guides him out. "Oh and please don't let those boys outside, I beg you."

"Hey Luke" Rory hugs him.

"Hey Rory"

She goes to Zack next. "Thanks for having us."

"Of course."

A couple hours later Rory, Lane and Kate sit playing with the boys in one of the lounges, after catch-up time with their boys, Logan took them out for an afternoon drink, mostly to get away from a shrieking Andi.

"You're really good with them, Kate." Lane observes.

"When are you and Perry going to start having some?"

"When are you and Logan going to start?"

"I think it's still too soon for that."

"But you do want them, right?"

"We haven't really talked about it?"

"Well, from my experience it doesn't matter if you talk about it or not, they come when they want."

"Yes, but" she picks up Steve and squeezes him "such a beautiful accident."

Paris walks past the widow outside yelling at someone. Andi comes in and throws himself on the sofa. "Ouch" he pulls a toy train out from under his back and drops it onto the floor.

"Hey, why aren't you outside making my wedding perfect?"

"She has taken over. The woman is a dictator!"

"Comes in handy sometimes though."

"At least you can take a break now. Andi?" she looks over to see he has fallen asleep.

Paris stomps in and holds her hand out on the scene before her "I hope he is clocking this as his lunch break. Honestly, are you paying him to sleep?" she storms over and snatches the clipboard from his hand. He startles awake and follows her outside complaining.

...

After she serves dinner for them all, Nancy spends the rest of the evening upstairs and puts the boys to bed for Lane. They have a laugh and make jokes about how marriage will ruin them, etc.

The men, now including Colin and Finn take Logan out, not that Rory dared to ask where.

"This is your last night being a Gilmore." They sit around the TV surrounded by junk food.

"I'm having the hyphen"

"Still it's not totally the same."

"Are any of you married folk going to give me some advice?" no one says anything; they just look between each other hoping for someone else to speak. "Anyone? No one has anything to contribute."

"Every marriage is different?" Lorelai says it unsurely.

"Oooh! Don't trip down the aisle. That's an important one."

"Thanks Nat."

"No problem" she smiles glad she has chipped in.

She looks around to all her friends, all whom appear to be thinking hard by their scrunched up expressions. "The people I surround myself with." She shakes her head.

"I would definitely suggest learning to cook well."

"Excuse me, I think I fixed that." Paris pipes up.

"You have been living together for a while, I think you know to check the toilet seat by now."

"None of us can really cook, clean or do any of the other typical wifey things. I don't really know what we can say."

"You two are going to be fine."

"Yeah, you've done great up to now; you haven't killed each other yet."

"You know Logan better than anyone; you know how to treat him and all that. I can't exactly give you advice on something that will only work on Perry. Sponge cake, he _really_ loves sponge cake; picks him out of a mood like that." She snaps her fingers.

"Music helps Zack; sometimes he just needs to play something, then when he comes back he will talk."

"Tate always goes out and 'works on the car', whatever that means. I think he just lies underneath it."

"To be honest, I think Doyle is the wife in our relationship."

"See, you guys did help."

They go up to bed for midnight. Rory pulls them into a long group hug before they go into their rooms. When she goes to walk away Lorelai is held back by Rory gripping her arm. She pulls her into another hug.

"Would Luke mind if you slept with me tonight?"

She brushes her hair back behind her ears and looks into her eyes for a moment. "No." She shakes her head slightly.

"Good night, Miss Gilmore." She whispers as they fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh, it's hard to write a conversation involving so many people! Hope you like, this was definitely a girl chapter! Thanks for reading =) **


	22. Chapter 22

Rory stands alone on the raised platform staring deeply into her own eyes in the mirror. The silence of the room lets her concentrate on her thoughts. She briefly pays mental appreciation to the make-up artist who has painted her lids perfectly with neutrals and golds. The door opens and all the bridesmaids come in; the noise pulls her back, and when she finally blinks her eyes sting. She sees the girls gather behind her through the mirror and she smiles at each of them. She turns and Lane helps her keep her balance while she steps down from the podium. From the dresser she gathers five small bags and hands them out.

"Consider it a token of my appreciation"

They each pull out a small box that holds a silver bracelet personalized with their initials, each chain designed a little different from the next. They help one another tie them to their wrists then engage in a group hug. It lasts for a while, until Andi enters the room and uses his voice to break them up.

"Everyone is seated; I need you girls in your positions please."

They follow him downstairs leaving Rory and her Mother alone.

"You look great" she smiles gently touching a strand of Rory's hair. Her hair is a half-up do and the bit tied back has been crafted into a bow, the strands left free have been loosely curled at the bottom.

"You look like you are going to cry" she takes her hand.

"Well it's a big moment" she shrugs. She reaches up to her head and adjusts the elegant tiara that is placed there. "Little off centre." She catches movement in the doorway and glances over "I better go down to save myself a telling off from Andi. I'll see you when you are a married lady. " she smiles and grabs a tissue on her way out. Passing Christopher in the doorway they exchange smiles and briefly touch.

"You ready?" he leans against the frame.

She turns to his voice not realising his presence. "For the ceremony?"

"For the rest of your life" he walks into the room, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm nervous" She sighs and smoothes over her dress.

"For your pending life?"

"For the ceremony"

He puts his fingertips at her jaw and softly tilts her head towards him to kiss her forehead. Taking his arm they leave the room and carefully make their way down the stairs.

"Don't worry; it's pretty hard to mess up; he tells you everything you have to say." It makes her laugh for a moment.

Approaching the back doors the volume of the music increases, as do Rory's nerves. As each person takes off towards the alter she takes a deep breath to calm herself. First goes Gigi, the aisle itself is a thick bed of white flower petals and as she walks she drops petals of blue colours onto it. Following next are the twins, they each carry a ring on a small pillow with blue stitching. Clutching a short stemmed white rose bouquet the Bridesmaids go next; starting with Nat paired with Tate, Kate and Perry, Paris and Finn, Lane and Colin and then Lorelai with a colleague from the San Francisco office; John. Their dresses are pretty simple, a thick strip of silk hugs their waists synching them in. The hemline hits three-quarters of the way down the thigh, there are no sleeves but the outer layer of a sheer material is a high-neck line needing there to be an opaque blue under-dress. Their curled hair is twisted into a bun with a white flower clipped in behind the ear. A light silver smokey eye catches the sunlight that breaks through the trees when they walk.

Rory picks up her long blue bouquet, takes another deep breath and takes her first step towards the aisle when the music changes to signal her arrival. It's the traditional bridal music; its slowed down and recorded on string instruments only. When she feels everyone's eyes on her she squeezes the bouquet tighter and forces a smile out.

Logan only turns to see her when she stands beside him at the altar. He takes her hand and she looks at him properly for it seems too long since she has, and suddenly, once she feels his hand wrapped around hers, the nerves seem to go away. Logan is in classic black groom's suit and the boys in grey with whimsical spotted bowties. He looks her over again and his smile grows bigger, he winks to silently signal a compliment.

When the time comes to place the slim sliver ring on her finger, Rory is a little surprised to notice his hand is shaking a little. She then picks up Logan's ring; his is thicker and of a black colour rather than sliver. Once the ring is placed she squeezes his hand and smiles reassuringly.

They kiss; it's tender and affectionate, full of love and joy too. They walk back up the aisle together while their guests stand and applaud for them. They pose for their pictures, not a smile forced by anyone. The celebrations begin; drinks are served to guests who have now begun to mingle and pick at some appetisers.

Taking a moment for themselves, Logan guides them to a flat patch of green adjacent to the house. He pulls her close for another kiss.

"Congratulations, Mrs Huntzberger" he beams.

"Thank you" her hands clasp behind his neck.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"Finally, huh."

"I think you should consider it lucky that I'm quite a persistent guy"

"Yes, you were very persistent when _I_ travelled all the way to San Francisco to talk to you."

He smiles and shrugs, "Exactly" then kisses her again. "Seriously though, I know I wasn't around and we didn't talk, but I never stopped thinking about you, I never let go and I never gave up."

"I know what you mean."

"We're too stubborn aren't we?"

"It doesn't matter anymore; it all worked out in the end."

"End? We are far from any end. Our lives together are just beginning."

She shakes her head "They began a long time ago."

"True, consider it a new chapter."

"Yes, only no more drama, and please no twists along the way."

He pouts "Sounds like it's going to be pretty boring."

"If boring means simple and stress-free, then please."

"Sounds nice. I doubt it though."

"Yeah, we have Andi in our lives now."

"I can't wait" he grins.

...

They pose for the usual first cut of the cake photo. The cake is a white 4 tier; blue icing cut into floral patterns climb each level. After that they move onto the dance floor, well, a wooden low stage that was created so they could all easily dance, as opposed to if they were on grass. The song of choice is All This Time by One Republic; a slow love ballad:

'_...There's just no question what this man should do  
>Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost<br>Take what I took and give it back to you_

All this time we were waiting for each other  
>All this time I was waiting for you<br>We got all these words, can't waste them on another  
>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you...'<p>

The song immediately blends into the father/daughter dance; Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Christopher approaches from her right and holds out a hand. They dance for the first portion of the song before her turns her and she sees Luke standing behind her, his hand already waiting. She walks closer a little stunned they had thought about this.

"I hope you don't mind." He says when they start to move.

"Thank you." Out the corner of her eye she sees her Mum, her hands held to her mouth and tears are building in her eyes, see too was clearly in the dark about this. She smiles at her and in return she moves her hands to smile back.

"You are surprisingly good."

"I had a secret lesson, just for you."

Once again there is someone else waiting for her; this time she is spun away, right into the arms of Richard.

"Grandpa"

"You look beautiful, Rory."

"Thanks"

"You are a fine young woman, and you have made an old man _very _proud."

Amazed she hasn't broken sooner, she lets the tears fall freely. He kisses her head, holding his own tears back.

"You aren't that old, Grandpa."

He chuckles. "Save me a dance for the duration of a whole song?"

"Definitely."

...

A while later Rory has changed into another, still white, dress for comfort – and for not wanting to risk spilling any of the meal or drinks on it. Shortly after the meal, when their stomachs have settled, the party starts to become an actual celebration with people now dancing and drinking.

When the sun sets Rory and Logan have their own private toast. In the dark, lights that are strung over the tree branches illuminate the garden perfectly. Richard does get his owed dance.

At the bar Rory takes a moment to look over everyone, wanting to make sure she remembers – after all she doesn't plan on doing this again. Coming from the floor, Andi dances his way over, his moves are quite amusing.

"Enjoying the champagne are we, Andi?"

"Yeah" his head moves to the beat rather a lot. A blonde woman follows his path and stands beside him. "Oh this is my sister, Beth; my plus one" he pouts the last part.

She rolls her eyes "It's nice to meet you. And you are too high maintenance for your own good. Or anyone else's for that matter."

Rory nods to agree. "Thanks for coming, Beth. It's nice to finally meet you, but I hope your Brother didn't drag you all the way out here so he wouldn't be alone at a wedding." She punches his arm softly and he frowns.

"No its fine." She laughs at their exchange "I live here; this is where Andi and I grew up."

"Andi how is it that you talk so much and you never mentioned that?" He shrugs drinking some more champagne.

"Hey there! I have barely spoken to you all day, Mrs" David joins them.

"Well I have been busy getting married."

"I do recall such an event."

"David this is Andi my wedding planner and his sister, Beth."

They exchange smiles and handshakes.

"Excuse me will you, I think I'm going to find my _husband! _You guys talk some." She wanders off.

"Right, I'm going to find Groomsman number five." He winks and smiles cheekily. He takes a step away then quickly comes back. "What was his name? Hmm...Whatever."

"How do you know he is gay?" David inquires.

Andi rolls his eyes "Please" and walk off on the hunt.

Beth and David watch him for a moment then talk amongst themselves.

...

Even after Rory and Logan retire back into the house the party continues; most of the guests could be housed on the location and so choose to stay out not having to worry about travelling to any distant accommodation.

The windows are closed and their room is on the side of the house farthest from the garden, but the noise of their guests slightly infiltrates the walls. Not that it bothers them much; they enjoy the echoes of the people they care about having a good time, besides, their attention is on other things.

"Good night, Mrs Huntzberger." He holds her close while they fall asleep.

"Are you ever going to call me Rory again?" she smiles at him.

"Once the novelty wears off."

"It's not fair, your name didn't change."

"I told you to call me Master and Commander"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, I am so very sorry it has been so long!**

**I have made a collage for the wedding; it includes the outfits, rings, and the setting, just to give a glimpse of what I was thinking. Remove the spaces in the link below. =) **

**Secondly I have come up with a few ideas for some more Rogan stories, **_**IF **_**I can sort a plot out for the initial ideas they will be uploaded at some point. **

**I would also like to thank **_**brighteyes2682, bellaindia, GilmoreGirlsRoryandLogan **__**for**_** your suggestions a couple chapters back. =) **

**Collage: polyvore .com /cgi/set?id=44990876**

**=)**


	23. Chapter 23

Rory sits at the end of her sun lounger writing her new name into the white sand with her index finger. Logan returns holding two pineapple drinks and places them on the table between their chairs. Observing her for a moment he pushes his sunglasses up and leans forward to see clearly what she is doing. Noticing she is beginning to turn red he picks up the tube of sun block and sits on the end of her lounger to rub it into her bare shoulders. She winces and squirms away but he pulls her back to continue rubbing it in.

"I'm going to miss this." She sighs. "Have you ever considered living in Hawaii?"

He laughs "Reality would come for us eventually. Besides we have lives to get back to. No place like home."

"Correction, _you_ have a life to get back to." She puts an arm over his thigh and leans into him.

"Is this about the job thing again? And what about Kate and Nat? You have them."

"Mmm, I guess, but friends a life does not make." She stands up and stumbles backwards, Logan reaches out to help her but she quickly manages to save herself. "Head rush" she stays still for a moment then blinks it off. "We have four days of paradise left; can we spare the serious conversations until we get back?" she takes both his hands and kisses him on the head.

"Sure" he shifts back to lie out under the sun.

Standing over her lounger she kicks off her flip-flops and releases the knot in her sarong to let it drop to the floor. Lying parallel to the lounger she mimics her sunbathing husband. She manages a full six minutes before letting the boredom get to her.

"Right, I'm done." She sits up and crosses her legs, then heaves the large umbrella in her direction to cast shade over where she sits. Digging though her bag she pulls out the latest book to grace her imagination and immediately lets herself be drawn in.

A while later, when reaching for her drink she looks Logan over.

"You are going to have sunglasses tan lines."

"Maybe that's the look I am going for."

"I will not go back to San Francisco with you looking like that."

"Don't you think it will make me look cool?" he tilts his head towards her.

"It does make us ladies go weak at the knees, but please be sure to tell them you are already married."

He grins while taking them off and throws them in her direction.

"I'm going to get trunk tan lines too, want me to take them off?" When she doesn't reply he opens his eyes.

She shrugs "We are going to need a special beach for that."

She adjusts the umbrella again. "You are going to be the only person to leave Hawaii without a tan."

"It's not worth it, I only burn and I would rather just avoid it."

...

Next morning he is awoken by the alarm Rory set the previous evening. The covers are quickly thrown back, she jumps from the bed and loses her balance causing her to stumble into the bedside table. The noise makes him sleepily pry his eyes open.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I need to eat something."

"Have breakfast with me."

"I can't; I have a spa day booked, my facial is in fifteen minutes. I will see you tonight." She leans over him to give him a kiss "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"How about you stay with me." He grabs onto her arm and pulls her closer.

"We have three days before we go home; I am going to take full advantage of the inclusive spa treatments before we go back to our not so relaxed lives."

"I thought you didn't have a life." His eyes widen immediately. She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head. "Oops. It's early; my brain working properly yet." His smile is devilishly audacious and cheeky.

She smiles and rolls her eyes leaning in to kiss him again then leaves.

...

Leaving the spa wing of the hotel she feels so relaxed and refreshed she walks as though a cloud is carrying her. She approaches the front desk and leans on it waiting for the manager to get off the phone.

"Evening Mrs Huntzberger." She smiles patiently while Rory stares off into the distance. "Mrs Huntzberger"

Her voice brings Rory back this time after taking a moment to remember her new name.

"Right, errm, sorry, could you phone up to my room to see if my Husband is up there?"

"Of course." She picks up the phone.

"Excuse me" A man sitting at the computer stands. "I couldn't help but overhear. You're the wife of Logan Huntzberger."

"Yes" she frowns.

"Mr Huntzberger had to leave the hotel this morning."

"What?" she jumps in.

"He appeared to be in quite a hurry and left behind his apologies and a note." He searches over the desk.

Rory pushes onto her tip-toes to try and look over the counter. Sifting through a pile of paper he finds the note at the bottom with her name on it. She takes it from him quickly, almost snatching. Disregarding the cream envelope she carelessly rips it desperate to get inside.

"Why didn't someone find me?"

"We tried but you couldn't be found amongst all the treatments. Will you be staying for the duration of your reservation?"

She scans the letter over and over and rests her head into her palm that leans on the counter. Her head shakes slightly in disbelief "No, no. Can you book me a flight, the earliest one possible?"

"As you wish." He picks up the phone for her request.

...

The next morning she rings Logan for the thirty fourth time from the back of the chauffeured car. It rings to voicemail and she listens to his voice longingly. The driver has already lifted her luggage from the car prompting her to hurry out. Still fiddling with her phone she pays little attention to anything else. When she steps from the car her foot get caught on the kerb forcing her to the ground; instinctively she moves to brace herself and her left arm takes the brunt of it. The driver helps her get back to her feet quickly and she brushes some dirt off her knee.

One the journey back she has quite a concoction of feelings; there is a mix of anger, confusion, frustration and disappointment. Looking out the window she plays through the conversation she anticipates impatiently, making sure she goes through all the points she wants to bring up.

...

Pulling up to their San Francisco house Rory lets the taxi driver take the luggage to the doorstep while she cradles her arm. Pushing the door back, a little more force than usual is required. She looks round to see some debris gathering behind the door. She frowns then looks up to scan the rest of the foyer when she feels, and hears, glass crunch under her foot. Her jaw drops immediately looking over the broken fragments of materials that used to decorate their home.

Walking through the living room, dining room and kitchen her head shakes in disbelief, the rooms are a wreck; all items are in tatters and out of place.

"You've got to be kidding me." She's quiet and takes a moment to stand, head in hands, to figure out what to do next.

...

"They must have gotten in through the back doors." A guy from the security company shouts from the kitchen.

"How long were you gone, Ms Gilmore?" the policeman asks.

"Over two months. And it's Gilmore – Huntzberger." She frowns slightly "Wow, I just heard it; it's pretty long isn't it."

"Rory?" Kate comes through the door, treading cautiously once she sees the carpet of rubble. Her reaction is the same as what Rory's was; her jaw hitting the floor without delay.

The work man comes through and stands by them removing his glasses "I can't see any problems with your system now. There could have been a glitch or they could have disabled it themselves. Or...maybe you just forgot to set it." He shrugs and leaves.

"I suggest you find somewhere else to stay for the mean time, while we get things sorted here. We should take too long, only a couple days."

She stands tense with her arms folded over her chest, grinding her teeth. "Take your time; I am in no hurry to be here."

"Alright, well I'm going to go make a few calls, I'll be outside. If you want to make a claim I would get in touch with your insurance company soon." He leaves pulling his phone from his pocket.

Kate waits for him to leave before she speaks. She puts an arm around her and rubs her back to provide some comfort to her friend. "Rory" she has never sounded so sympathetic. "I don't know where to begin."

"Okay I'll give you the story version. The honeymoon was fantastic, at least until yesterday when my husband had to up and leave so quickly he couldn't even tell me himself, so instead I got a very vague, very apologetic note. Then after my early departure, from what I believe to be paradise, I just wanted to get home, get comfy, eat and sleep, I didn't think that would be too much. Do you know what this is, Kate, it's not drama free."

She stares at her for a moment not getting what she is referring to "Does he know about this?" She shakes her head pinching at the bridge of her nose. Coming across a beat up toaster she kicks it in frustration.

Kate puts her phone to her ear calling Logan, awaiting an answer she speaks to Rory. "I don't understand; presuming they broke in to steal, they didn't take much. Everything just looks like someone took a bat to it."

"Did he pick up?"

"No" she puts the phone back into her pocket. "Silver lining...you get to go shopping."

Rory smiles briefly, the look in her eyes is one Kate identifies instantly; she needs a hug. She wraps her arms around her, when Rory rests her head on her shoulder she squeezes her a bit tighter making her flinch.

"Ouch." She hisses.

"What's wrong?" she looks over her worriedly.

She sighs moving her arm out as much as she can. "I fell on my arm earlier; it's pretty sore."

Kate holds her arm gently to look at it; it's now swollen and red. "Its best we get you to a Doctor; it might be broken."

"Did you not hear the events of the last forty-eight hours of my life, of course it's broken. That would be the cherry on top of this crap."

She nods and guides her out.

...

"You know you are welcome to stay with me right?"

They sit in the waiting room of Kate's Doctors office; Rory not having a Doctor in San Francisco and reluctant to sit in the emergency room she brought her here.

"Thank you" she has a magazine on her lap, she flicks through it with her right hand keeping her left close to her stomach. The pages turn but she doesn't really read any of it.

"Please don't be too angry with him for leaving the honeymoon early."

"You don't think I should be?"

"It's just...I know he wouldn't do it if he had another option; he loves you and loves spending time with you, there is no way he would leave you like that, honeymoon or not, without difficulty. Give him time to explain everything properly."

"Okay, I get that, that's fair enough, but what's mostly getting at me is that he isn't calling me or taking my calls."

"Must be important. Just remember, your marriage isn't defined by your honeymoon."

"It can only get better from here."

"Mhmm, that's the spirit. So do you know where he is or when he is coming back?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

"Exactly"

"I'm pregnant."

Rory's eyes snap onto her "What?"

"Sorry for being abrupt but I really wanted to tell you, and there hasn't really been a good time so far. I'm having a baby."

"You mean there is one in there." She points to her stomach. "I can give you a half celebratory hug." She leans over putting her good arm around Kate's neck.

"Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger" the Doctor calls her.

"I'll be here when you are done." She takes the magazine Rory had and starts to read it herself.

...

"I don't think it's broken; just badly bruised. It's going to be sore for the next few days especially. I can give you a sling to make it easier though if you like."

"Thanks"

"So you say you fell on it?"

"Mhmm. A phone, kerb and dizziness do not have good results when combined evidently." She shrugs.

"You're having dizzy spells?"

"I stood up too fast."

"It was just the one time then?"

"Well, a few times over the holiday I guess. Is that bad?"

"I wouldn't consider it normal." He pulls a trolley over and takes her blood pressure.

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm...bad?

"You say you been on holiday recently"

"I got back earlier today."

"Did you drink plenty of fluids while there?" she looks away to avoid answering. "It's most likely hypotension from dehydration. The heat has probably dehydrated you causing your blood pressure to drop which is causing your dizziness."

"It's going to come back up though right?"

"If you drink plenty of water, get some good sleep and try to avoid caffeine, especially at night time."

"Alrightly then" she hops off the table to leave.

"But" he stops her "I would like to take a blood sample, just to rule out any other, more serious causes. If you are willing that is."

...

In the car, now minus some blood and plus one new white arm sling Rory switches her phone back on.

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"Of all the time he has had to call me he chooses the precise period I have to turn it off."

"Call him back, quickly."

She grunts "And he is back to being Mr Busy."

...

Perry meets them at the door as soon as they enter. He quickly pulls Kate upstairs, against her efforts otherwise. Rory follows them with her eyes peculiarly and drops her bag onto the sofa.

"Rory" She quickly looks around to find him; he stands in the doorway to the kitchen quite tense until he is able to gather her feelings.

"Logan...wh..ho..whe..." she stumbles over her thoughts unable to decide on which question to ask him first.

"Come sit down" She follows his lead into the kitchen where he sits at the table. "What happened to your arm?"

"I fell; its fine. What's going on? How did you know I would be here?"

"I went home first, when you weren't there I called around and Perry picked up, he filled me in. I tried calling you too."

"Logan, what's wrong?"

He huffs "Déjà vu; I'm being sued...again."

"For what?"

"Ten months ago a specified software that took my company two years to develop was finally completed. Since then I have been trying to sell it to the top company in the field we worked out it best related to, our plan was to start at the top to make it easier and seemingly more reliable for us to sell it to the smaller companies. About six months ago the top guy, Breakwell, finally bit. I promised it would boost their revenue by millions; I even used the software in question to work it out. Instead, they ended up losing that much and are putting our software to blame. He's suing me for fraud and defamation to the company's reputation."

She puts her hand over his "You always manage to work these things out."

He shakes his head "The smaller companies we sold it to since, any who had some sort of dip after using the software are following him and suing us too. Individually they wouldn't have been a problem but they are really starting to add up now. I'm not so sure this time." Knowing there isn't anything she can say that will comfort him she just rubs his hand to try and soothe him, if only by a little. "I don't know why this is happening. It was supposed to work, it was working."

"So is it your product's fault or isn't it?"

He shrugs "It really doesn't matter; he has evidence that is highly suggestible of us being to blame, and that's what's gonna count."

"But do you think it's your fault?"

"No, I have to believe in what I sold. Have I apologized for abandoning you on our honeymoon yet?"

"Not in person"

"I'm sorry, I really am. The guys tried to hold my lawyers off until after we got back but once so many of the other companies came forward they had to get in touch. I've been stuck in a stuffy office with five other men for twenty-four hours, no sleep and I haven't eaten; I would rather have been with you if I could have. Don't hate me for too long will you?"

She rolls her eyes "I don't hate you; someone reminded me that our honeymoon doesn't define our marriage. It's not like you did it on purpose. You've explained and I understand."

"And...To top it all off I get home to find my house ransacked. But they say we can go back tomorrow. I should phone the insurance company." He goes to get up put she stops him.

"Actually, I wanna talk about that."

"What about it?"

"I don't want to go back there, ever."

"I thought you liked living there."

"I do, or I did. That place is just a house, it's not out home. When I realised someone had been in there I wasn't upset, I didn't cry. It's because we don't have anything in there that is ours, the place was decorated before we moved in - we just took our clothes. I want a place that feels warm and like a family lives there. I want it to look like a couple decorated it themselves not some fancy designer; I like it when not everything matches and is the exact same colour. It's too big and it holds so sentimental value to us at all. Plus now I know someone can get in there and it makes me uncomfortable; I'm alone there pretty much all day."

"I never really thought about it, but I agree."

"The break-in might be a blessing in disguise; I remember you telling me that we could move closer to home at some point, maybe we can now."

"Rory I would love to tell you we could do that, but I need to be here for the lawsuit. Another thing, we really need to be careful with how much we spend now; I don't want to be caught out down the line, we are really going to have to downsize."

"All I need is you." She leans over to kiss him then pulls away a little. "Are things really that bad?"

"Best case scenario: we come out on top but I would have to let seventy-five percent of our current staff go. I say current because fifteen percent were fired last week while I was gone."

"I'm sorry all this is happening."

He forces a small smile "I'll figure something out."


	24. Chapter 24

"It's a little small."

"Its fine." She huffs leaning against the banister.

"It only has three bedrooms."

"There is only the two of us. We don't need a huge place."

"Still small"

"It's not small; it's _smaller_ than you are used to."

"I think we should keep looking around."

"Logan, I like this one. We have been at Kate's and Perry's for almost two weeks, we have to give them their space, especially now they have a baby coming."

"You really like this one?"

"I do" she walks over to him and places her hands on his arms.

"Alright then, we can put in an offer."

She smiles and kisses him. He goes to talk to the Realtor and she takes another walk through the house.

She understands his ignorance; by his standards it is pretty small, when in fact it's not much bigger than the house she grew up in. It's nice though; a big master bedroom with en suite and the other two rooms are the same size, enough to fit a double bed in each. The kitchen is nice, spacious, white design cupboards and pine wood tops – she can see the matching table she's going to put in the corner. It will do.

...

"I don't understand; why are you buying it if you don't like it?" Kate stops setting the table for their dinner to frown at Rory.

She shushes her "Keep it down. It's not that I don't like the house, it's beautiful, it really is. It's nice enough to get us by."

"You know you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks, but that's not what I mean. Once this law suit is over I plan on getting us back closer to home, the house will do us until then. I just can't wait to get back home, be close to my Mom again."

Kate goes silent, unnoticed by Rory who calls the men in to sit down.

"I hear we will be getting rid of you two soon."

"Perry" Kate nudges him.

"They know I'm joking."

L: "We will be gone by next week; you guys can soon have your house back to yourselves."

"I've liked having you here." Kate sulks a little.

P: "Next week? That's quick"

R: "Yeah, but we don't have anything to take with us remember; just some clothes."

K: "You need to get some things, like a bed and..."

"TV" Perry finishes and Kate rolls her eyes.

K: "Do you wanna go shopping tomorrow morning?"

R: "Errm, I can't in the morning; I have that meeting remember."

K: "Oh yeah, the afternoon then, Logan you should come too."

L: "As much fun as a day of shopping with you ladies sounds, I can't spare the time. I'm sorry."

K: "Its fine, I was just asking to be polite, we don't need you." Kate says incautiously of any rudeness. Logan smiles continuing to eat and Rory nods playfully agreeing.

...

Rory hastily bursts into a cafe the next morning; she fights with an umbrella refusing to close properly. She looks over the people not sure who the person is that has invited her to breakfast. Seeing a woman, about ten years her senior, stand and smile when she sees her, she takes it this is the mystery woman that called her a couple days ago.

She runs a hand through her hair knowing the rough weather has ruined all this morning's efforts. She smiles and shakes the hand of the woman who introduces herself as Helen Brown. Rory gladly rids herself of her damp coat throwing it over her chair to dry.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Oh don't worry; a couple minutes won't hurt anyone."

"Are you going to let me in on why we are here?"

"Hmm, yes. Sorry for being so vague on the phone, thank you for agreeing to come by the way."

"Curiosity got the better of me" she quickly orders a coffee from the waitress eager for Helen to continue.

"One of my sons is a critic, of amateur sorts; he writes his opinions and the posts them online. Not only does he write, but he likes to read and one day whilst roaming the internet he came across your work, I believe you upload your writing on the same website."

"So you are here to talk about my blog?"

"Yes, he suggested I read it and I admit you had me from the first chapter."

"I'm glad you liked it, but I warn you to not expect much more, it's nearly done; the guys I write about won't be doing much more travelling anymore."

"It's not just me who liked it, you must be aware you have got quite a following."

"A few people, not that much when you compare it to others."

"I think you could have as much success as other authors, if only your work wasn't confined to the internet. People like to hold the paper in their hands rather than read it off a screen."

She frowns "What's your point?"

"Don't you think your blog would make a brilliant book?" she beams. Rory stares at her, still frowning. "I'm in publishing." She says realising why she is confused.

"Oh, you should have lead with that."

"Sorry, I thought I mentioned it. What are you thinking?"

"Well I've always wanted to write, fiction wasn't the route I wanted to take, the blog was more of a time pass."

"But you liked it?"

She nods "Yeah, I don't know what I'm gonna do when I finish the last few chapters."

"You could do this"

She chews on the inside of her cheek, she likes the thought of being published but still not totally convinced.

"I'd keep control of it all, the re-writing process?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. Does that mean you are going to take me up on it?"

"I'm going to have to talk to my husband before I give you a proper answer."

"Of course, I understand. Take my card." She pulls her details out and hands them to Rory. "Call me as soon as you make a decision, I hope you decide to go for it, I have a good feeling about you."

They talk until the rain lightens up a little, she leaves feeling a lot better than when she came in.

...

She waits outside the home store under the little lip that stops her from getting drowned again. She sees Kate pull into the car park and watches her run over with her coat hitched up over her head.

"I can't believe you made me wait for you." She reluctantly holds out one of the warm coffees she is holding.

Kate takes it happily "I'm the pregnant one; you want me to be the one waiting out in the rain?"

"If you were on time neither of us would be."

"Can we take these inside?"

She shrugs "It's only a small one; you can manage it in one gulp."

"You maybe, us other folks who haven't had years of training might need a few more."

...

Kate bounces on a huge four poster bed while Rory flips through the store's catalogue.

"You _have_ to get this one!"

Rory looks up to see her spread out and eyes closed, sinking into the sheets.

"Errm, that is a big extravagant for us right now."

"Let's see what you say once your butt meets bed."

"I'm not going to risk the temptation to buy it, come on; there are some more over here."

"It doesn't want me to leave." She whispers moving her arms as if she is making sheet angels.

"Well I have no problem leaving you." She walks off looking for the more simple bed she likes from the catalogue.

A few minutes later Kate catches up with her, now sucking on a lolly pop.

"I see you managed to pry yourself away from the bed."

"We said our goodbyes."

"Hey, where'd you get that?"

"I'm craving"

"You got another one?"

"Sure" she begins to search through her bag.

"What do you think of this one?"

"It's nice; simple. It will go with whatever you decide to do with the rest of the room."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go with this one." She takes the lolly pop Kate finally manages to find.

"Do you know her?" he taps her arm and subtly nods in the direction of a woman by the sheets.

"That blonde woman? No" she turns back to looking at the bed.

"She keeps looking at you."

Rory takes another glance back, looking closer this time.

She gasps and quickly turns back around.

"What? What is it?" Kate looks back and forth between them rapidly.

"That's that girl. You remember when I told you some random Logan obsessed girl approached me."

She squints, thinking, her eyes go wide too. "That website girl?" Rory nods speechless. "Come on, let's go." She links her arm and guides her out the store.

...

"I got that website shut down, I told you." Logan takes an unusually relaxed response when they inform him.

"Yes, I know. Yet somehow I am running into her of all people, again."

"You don't know it was her."

"It was, I saw her too!" Kate defends Rory.

"No, you saw _a _woman; you don't even know what the original girl looked like."

"Well I do now!"

"Rory, it was a while ago, can you definitely say it was her."

"Yes! I think so, anyways."

"See, I don't want you to make a big deal of it for it all to be nothing." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

Rory shrugs "I guess he has a point."

"But what if it is that crazy woman? I highly doubt that it is a coincidence. _What_ if she has followed you all this time? _What_ if she is the person who got into your house?"

Rory looks at her as though she is crazy "Now you're just throwing accusations out there. Chances are I was wrong. I think your pregnancy has gone to your head."

"I could be right, just be careful."

"You want me to carry an umbrella as means of hitting people that may or may not attack me?"

Kate pulls a displeased face "It couldn't hurt."

Rory laughs and shakes her head at her friend's daftness. When attempting to leave the room she is gently pulled back. "I'm just doing the math. Think about it; you and Logan get hitched and get back from your honeymoon to find a trashed house. The police said nothing appeared to be stolen apart from Logans things, your things were ruined, along with all the other material stuff. And now this psycho creature appears out of the blue, probably stalking you, it's getting a little fishy."

She stares at her for a moment looking as though she is starting to realise her friend's point, "I need to talk to Logan."

...

"Amidst the déjà vu drama I didn't get to tell you about my meeting this morning."

"It wasn't a trap set by your new stalker was it?"

"Nooo. Long story short: my blog could be made into a book."

"A book, book? With the pages and your name on the cover? What did you say?"

"I told her I had to speak to you first; this is something we should be discussing right? I would probably have to go off on a book tour or something."

"Just ask yourself if you want this. If you are happy, so am I. We can make it work, whatever it is."

"It would be nice to have a job again; bring us in some money. And to have all the effort and work I put into that blog not go to waste and be recognised." She smiles.

"Still need to think about it?"

"No" She jumps up. "I'm gonna go call Helen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know my update frequency has been terrible lately to say the least and I am sorry! I am going to try to be quicker with the next few, thanks for hanging in there! **

**Oh and sorry for any confusion, but it is Kate who is pregnant. Also sorry for any disappointment there. All I can say is: all in good time my friends =D **


	25. Chapter 25

Logan enters their new and still bare living room to observe his wife furiously hitting the backspace button on her keyboard. He takes the laptop from under her hands gently not wanting to 'poke the bear'.

"Maybe you should take a breather." He sits beside her and puts his arm around her. She sinks into him sighing.

"I can't get it right."

"You are just over tired. You've already written it once, what's so difficult?"

"I just want it to be perfect; it's going to be a book, with my name on it."

"It will be perfect." He plays with her hair. "You are a fantastic writer."

"I can't believe it" she sighs "Maybe this is where I was supposed to end up. Fiction." She rests her head against him.

"See, everything works out in the end, just gotta hang in there."

"I hope you remember that, with the lawsuit and all."

"Hmm yeah. We will be okay."

She leans forward to pick her laptop back up but he pulls her back.

"Not long enough."

"I want to get it done, I can't wait."

"You can for this evening, spend tonight with me." He tucks her under his arm.

"You know anything more about the house?"

"They haven't found anything. I don't think they are trying anymore anyway. They don't really care about a home invasion, especially when the owners don't really care either."

"And on that note I say we just forget about it."

There is a knock at the door and she springs up "Finally". He goes into the kitchen to get them some drinks and she brings the take out in there. "Check that out for timing." She places the Chinese bag and pizza box on the counter.

"They arrive at the same?" he heads back into the living room.

"Yep. Where are you going?"

"You know we aren't really sit at the dinner table people."

He places their drinks on the coffee table and throws a pillow from the sofa onto the floor for her to sit on. She puts the food down and drops onto the makeshift seat. Logan goes for the pizza box first and looks around the room while taking a bite. She watches him; she knows he panics when he thinks about it for too long.

"You know, I think one day, years down the line, we are going to look back on this and consider it one of the best times of our lives."

"You do"

"Yeah, living off the bare essentials, not getting caught up in material things, having each other, having fun. No one _needs_ money to be happy."

"I know that, it's just comforting knowing it's there. I don't like you worrying about it either; I don't want you to have anything to fret over. I should be able to take care of you."

"Logan I'm fine. And these are modern times; maybe I should be taking care of you."

He laughs "I think that's the case with your pending book."

She looks around the room "You know, I like it like this."

"We don't really need all that extra crap do we."

"We..do need a TV though."

"Definitely."

...

"Yeah, Helen, it's coming along great; I've already done the first few chapters." It's the next morning; she sits in her car after turning the engine off and continues to calm Helen down. "You never gave me a deadline and I've been busy. I'll send you the file later I've got to go." She steps from the car glad to be hit with a wall of cool air. She takes a deep breath to fill her lungs then blows it back out. She's had the appointment to come back to the Doctor for a few days and has been feeling somewhat queasy since – this morning is no exception, more so in fact.

She reads an old flu warning poster pinned to the wall; it makes her wonder what she crawling within her to be called back. Her foot taps impatiently, yet when she hears her name called she becomes reluctant to go in and moves slow.

"Hello again." The doctor smiles.

"Hi" she takes a seat.

"I see you've been waiting a few weeks for your results, sorry about that." He sees her sitting tensed and chewing her lip. "Oh don't worry; if it was anything concerning we would have called you back sooner. Let's take a look then." He opens her file and she tries to catch what it says, but fails so looks back to his face to read his expression. "Ah, see, just as I thought, nothing life threatening. You're pregnant."

She looks at him for a moment then blinks. "What?"

"Congratulations."

"Oh" she places a hand over her stomach. "So I'm not dying?" she frowns.

He chuckles "No. But children will be the death of you."

She smiles weakly then frowns. "Helen is going to kill me." She says too quiet for him to hear.

He puts together a small pile of information for her to take away.

She gets back to the car, throws the papers onto the passenger seat and pulls out her phone. She scrolls down to Logans name in her contact list presses the button to call him. Once she hears the dial tone she quickly hangs up. The key is turned to start the engine slowly while the news takes its time to sink in. She grips the wheels leaning forward while another wave of sickness passes over her.

...

"Hey, what are you doing?" Logan peers around the door to one of their spare bedrooms to see her sitting against the wall looking out squinting. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Her gaze stays focused forward. "This would make a good room for a baby, don't you think?"

He squints and looks around quickly "Well it would certainly fit." He walks over and slides down the wall to sit beside her. "Are you thinking about trying?"

"Well..."

"Okay" he says with considerable eagerness.

She looks over to him and smiles. She opens her mouth to tell him but stops to think about it.

He pulls her in for a kiss "You wanna start trying now?" He raises his brows.

She laughs and leans in to kiss him again.

...

The next morning Rory kicks the bedroom door shut behind her as she carries a tray over to their bed. She places the tray on the foot of the bed and climbs back under the covers. He sleeps on his side facing the opposite direction to her; she leans over and messes with his hair for a moment while watching him sleep. He wakes when she places a fond kiss to his temple.

"Hey" she whispers as he stirs.

"Morning. Do I smell pancakes?"

"Mhmmm and coffee and bacon and toast." She crawls to get the tray and puts it on his lap when he sits up.

"Wow. Have you done something bad?" he mock scowls at her.

"I want this to be a really good morning when you look back on it."

"I get the feeling I'm missing something." He speaks with is mouth full.

She picks up a piece of toast and rips a bit off "I'm pregnant" she jumps when he starts to choke on his coffee.

"But we only just started trying" he frowns.

She rubs his back to help him recover "I went back to the doctor yesterday; he tested a blood sample remember."

"So you've been pregnant for a while then." He glances down to her stomach.

She nods "I'm going to make an appointment later, to see the OB/GYN. Then we will know specifics." She shifts a little when she sees he is still staring at her stomach. "You're okay about this right?"

He snaps out of it quickly "Yeah, of course I am. I just didn't think it would be happening this quickly." He puts an arm around her so his hand rests on her lower back, his other hand is placed gently onto her stomach. "I can't believe there is a little person in there."

"Half me, half you."

"This baby is going to be fantastic." He grins.


	26. Chapter 26

Rory makes an extremely happy face leaning over the pram to look at the baby.

"Hi Jack!" she coos and worms a hand in to pull the thin blanket up so it covers his chest again.

"Rory" Kate calls from another isle.

"Where's Mommy?" She exaggerates a confused face to Jack who smiles at her.

Turning the corner she sees Kate readily holding up a pink summer dress for a new born.

"You can't put your son in that" she says concerned.

"No, no. I want to get it for you." She points to Rory's belly.

"We don't even know if it's a girl yet."

"I have a feeling; I'm telling you, you are going to have a daughter."

"Okay" she rolls her eyes. "Can we get something to eat now; my feet hurt and I need to sit." Kate nods. Rory takes that dress from Kate's hands when she passes her and puts it back on the rack. "You aren't a psychic."

...

Kate runs a hand along Rory's stomach, which is being used as a seat by Jack.

"I can't believe how big your bump is."

"If your next sentence contains either of the words pop or burst I will be forced to hit you."

"I think you're about to though."

"My baby's going to be huge." She pouts.

"Have fun getting it out wont you." She smiles.

"Doesn't hurt that much does it?" her face is hopeful. Kate takes a drink and looks at her, "Lie to me."

"Not at all, you will be fine." She puts the drink back down. Rory sighs and plays with Jack, who is still seated on her stomach. "How long you spend in labour is going to be nothing compared to the life time you are going to have with your child." She smiles.

"Easy for you to say, yours is already out."

Kate reaches over and takes Jack who is starting to get fussy; she puts him back in his pram to sleep.

"As will yours soon, very soon. You're what, three days away from your due date?"

"Don't remind me."

...

"Are you home?" She calls out carrying some bags in to the house with her.

"Finally, where have you been?" he comes over to help her put the things down easier.

"Just had to get a few more things for the baby." She leans onto the table breathless.

"You shouldn't be out all day like this when you are so close. I don't want you going into labour in the street. And look at you; you clearly can't take it." He tries to guide her into the living room.

"I'll rest in a minute; there are a few more bags in the car."

"I will get them." He pushes her harder.

She takes a seat and kicks her shoes off. "I finally got a car seat, you're going to have to put that in as soon as." She shouts at the back of his head while he walks away.

"Will do."

"The guy said it was the best one we could buy; for simplicity, comfort and safety."

He comes back in with the rest of the bags, placing them down.

"Since you are already up would you get me a drink" She smiles.

He hands her a cup of juice and sits beside her.

"No coffee? I didn't have my cup this morning; I think that entitles me to one now."

"So you didn't have any while you were out today?" he raises his eyebrows.

She sips to avoid answering. Awkwardly, she swivels round to get her feet up onto his lap. They have an agreement; for everyday she carries their baby, he will give her a foot rub. She sighs once he starts and rests her head back, her fatigue starting to hit her. Eventually, when he is certain she is asleep he lightly slides himself from beneath her and heads into the kitchen to start to make something for her to eat when she wakes.

Just over an hour later he puts a kiss on her head and runs his hand through her hair so she stirs.

"You hungry?"

"Always"

He stands straight and lets her use him to get off the sofa. She waddles into the kitchen and sits with a grunt.

"You have gotten quite good at cooking" she compliments taking her first bite of his freshly made stir fry.

"I've have a lot of practice these last months; I don't want you eating crap. Did you take your vitamins this morning?"

"Yes." She rolls her eyes.

"I'm just making sure"

"You ask every day."

"Because you need reminding"

"You watched me take them, you were right there."

"I just want a healthy baby."

"Babies were coming out fine millennia before we had pills to pop."

"Will you just let me worry please." He laughs.

"I don't mind really; it's better than you not caring at all. It's cute, you're cute." she smiles at him.

Later, when they are getting into bed she watches him cross out the box representing that days date on the calendar.

"We are getting closer" he refers to the box with a big blue circle around in – her due date.

"My Mom thinks it's going to be late. In fact the words she used were 'fashionably late'."

"I hope not." He climbs onto the bed and stretches out on his stomach so he is perpendicular to her, his head near her stomach. He puts his hand on either side of her bump and places a kiss on it. "I want to meet you, don't keep me waiting."

He always makes her smile at this point of the day; when he talks to the baby.

...

"Are you breathing? Breathe." He wipes her sweaty forehead with one hand; she grips the other tightly and lets out a held breath. She relaxes back into their sofa and catches her breath again. "You okay?"

"Okay as a woman can be in labour."

"Ooo, that was the door; I'll get it." He jumps up and hops over her leg.

"I flew across the country and your still at home, tell me you see what's wrong here." Her voice echoes off the still bare walls as she comes into the living room.

"Hey Mom."

"We went to the hospital and they sent us home; she wasn't very far along."

"Well how long ago was that?" she sits beside her daughter to put an arm around her and lightly runs her other hand over her stomach.

"Feels like forever" she whines.

Logan smiles sympathetically "It was this morning."

She brushes to the side her wet fringe that is sticking to her forehead out of annoyance and sighs. Lorelai hauls closer her duffle bag and from one of the side pockets she pulls out an elasticised fabric headband that she then slides over her daughters head. Rory's face slowly turns into a grimace and she clasps onto the sofa cushions.

"Right that's it, as soon as this contraction is over you are getting up and we are going to the hospital. Logan go get the car ready." He immediately obeys her, to which Rory tries to object. "No" She stops her interruptions right away. "I know you are a grown woman now, but you are still my daughter and these are going to be the last few moments before you have this baby and become a mother yourself, and when you are you can officially be relinquished from following my orders; because then you will finally understand my perspective and realise that everything I have ever said to you has been right."

"You just ranted right the way through that contraction."

"Well don't just sit there, get your ass up before the next one hits."

Rory hangs onto her for dear life all the way to the car. She sits Rory in the back and buckles her seatbelt for her.

"Oh look; you did put the seat in."

"Said I would" he watches her through the rear view mirror.

"You've got the bag right?" She gets in the other side, sitting with Rory in the back. "Buckle up; it's going to be a long eighteen years."

...

There is a gentle knock on the door; a midwife enters wearing a kind smile. She comes to the foot of the bed and leans on it. "You're doing well." She rubs Rory's ankle to try and provide some comfort.

"I've had enough" she whispers exhaustedly.

"Can you check her? She might be ready to push by now." Lorelai stands at the end of the room pacing.

"You want me to examine you again, sweetie?"

She nods completely shattered, but eager nonetheless.

"Hmmm, you're at ten centimetres. Tell me when you want to push; I'll be back in a minute." She gets from the bed, snaps the gloves from her hands then leaves.

Logan pulls the big chair closer to her and leans forward to rest his elbows on the bed then takes her hand when she starts to show signs of another contraction approaching.

"I'd be doing this for you if I could." He wipes a rouge bead of sweat on her forehead.

"Oh, Logan." She pants. "You would not be able to handle this." She pats his arm appreciatively "Thanks anyway though."

Lorelai laughs from the corner even when Logan glances over to her.

"That's it; this thing is coming out, now." she shifts her weight so she is on her back properly.

"What about the midwife?" Logan stands.

Lorelai throws the bag of sweets she is munching through onto the counter and runs to the door. From the other side of the door she can be heard shouting "Midwife, she's pushing!" ever so slightly panicked.

...

An hour later, after thirty minutes of pushing Rory is taking a well deserved sleep. Logan sits back in the huge chair rocking slightly, their new daughter in his arms. His eyes are still red from his tears of joy and he looks into her eyes when she briefly opens them; they're blue of course.

A soft knock on the door and Lorelai peers around it to look into the room. She makes her way around the bed treading carefully and looks over into Logan's arms.

"Hey precious." She whispers and runs the back of her hand over the baby's cheek. "I called everyone, they send their congrats."

"Remind us to thank them all will you." He sounds tired. "You wanna hold her?"

"Hold on." She goes over to the bag and pulls out the camera. "Okay, now how do you get the flash off this thing?" She fights with it for a moment.

Logan tiredly smiles at her efforts and she quickly catches is. Then another with him looking at the baby. She than takes the baby for herself to have a proper cuddle with her.

"You're a grandmother now; you're old." They look over to see a woken Rory.

Logan goes over to her and kisses her head. "Good evening."

She sighs "It's been a long day."

"I don't think I have any right to complain; you did all the hard work."

"And don't you ever forget it."

Lorelai comes to the side of the bed places the baby into Rory's arms. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, you guys want anything?"

They shake their heads.

Finally it being just the three of them he takes the moment to look at her sincerely "Thank you; you did really well."

She smiles and kisses him "You don't have to thank me."

"Can I take a photo of you?"

She frowns a little.

"No one is going to care what you look like...come one, Ace. You look beautiful anyway, I promise." She smiles and lets him take the picture.

"I love you." She says as he gets close to them again.

"I love you too." He kisses her. "I love you too, Regan." He leans over and places a kiss on the top of his daughters head.


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks later Rory is in the kitchen preparing some bottles for Regan, whom at the moment is soundly asleep in her rocking basket. When she hears the knock at the door she strolls through the kitchen, quickly checking on her daughter. Wiping any milk powder on her hands on her jeans hastily, she reaches for the handle.

On the other side is a huge grin wearing Nat. "Hey Mommy!" She clasps a box, card and small bundle of flowers. Rory takes the items from her and sets them down to give her a proper hug. "So, where is the little bundle of joy?"

"In here" she takes her through to the kitchen.

"Oh, God, I want one!" she whispers. Standing back up she scans the room. "Isn't Kate here yet?"

"She's still on her way back from Boston." She cleans her earlier mess from the counter. "Trust you pair to go away right before I have a baby." She walks over to the present Nat brought and brings it back into the kitchen.

"Sorry. Hopefully that will make you forgive me." She smiles.

"What is it?" she asks while tearing back the paper.

"I had a blanket made especially for Regan. Her name is sewn into it too."

"It's so soft, Natalie, thank you. Thank you so much." She hugs her again.

"You will also find some goodies in there for you too, brought back fresh from our Caribbean holiday. Tate sends his love by the way. Was that the door?"

"I think so. I'll check." Rory gets up and Nat goes back to looking at the baby.

Kate is immediately embracing Rory as soon as she can get through the door.

"Sorry I haven't been around." She places the huge pink balloon in the corner and hands over her card and gift bag.

Digging inside the bag Rory pulls out the pink dress Kate had previously wanted to get before Rory went into labour. She throws Kate a look.

"Don't look at me like that! I said you were going to have a girl."

"It's lovely thank you." Next she pulls out an adorable brown bear with a pink silk bow around its neck. She is already falling in love with it before she notices the letter R threaded into its paw.

"Where is the little princess? Oh, Andi has just pulled in behind me." She says after turning when she hears his tyres roll over the driveway gravel.

Rory guides her through leaving the door open for Andi to make his way in.

"Oh how precious" Kate gasps. She leans in and gently runs a finger over her clutched hand. She then greets Nat with a hug.

"How was your mother?" she questions Kate.

"Good, thanks. Broke my heart to have to take Jack from her at the airport."

"Where is the little man anyway?"

"I left him with Perry. I didn't want to bring him, he's been crying a lot lately and I'd hate for him to disturb Regan. I don't think taking him across the country was a good idea."

"Hola my not so single ladies" Andi enters the room arms out; he speaks in a not so usual hushed tone.

"Hey Andi" the three say in union.

He goes to Rory first giving her a hug and kiss.

"Now I know you're supposed to bring something for the baby but I think you are in need of this more." he reveals a bottle of very good wine.

"Oh yes please." Her eyes lock onto it as if he is holding gold.

"You aren't breast feeding are you, Ror?" Kate clarifies while picking up an awakening Regan.

"No, no. I'm good. Now give me some of that good stuff."

"What time is it?" Nat laughs.

"Four o'clock. That's close enough to a decent hour, right?" Andi glances at his watch.

Rory's tongue glides along her lips as the red liquid swirls around the glass. A collective sigh of appreciation is heard as they all take a sip.

"I spoke to Beth last night; she and David are moving in together."

"Oh, really? I'm glad things are working out between them." Rory smiles against her glass.

"Wait, who?" Nat frowns.

Kate rolls her eyes, "Beth, Andi's sister and David, Rory's best friend from New York. They met at the wedding. Remember?"

"Rory and Logan's wedding?" she squints.

"Yes" Rory giggles.

"I also remember a certain other two people getting together at that wedding."

Andi grunts feeling Kate's gaze travel to him.

"John and I are not a couple. How many times have I told you?" he sighs.

"But you like each other" Nat protests.

"It's called having a bit of fun. We singles have _fun_ sometimes."

"Oh but I've never been to a gay wedding, Andi please." Kate pouts. He shushes her.

"Okay, enough for you. It's my turn to hold her."

Rory watches the baby being handed over to Nat and smiles at her daughter scanning the unfamiliar face.

"Where's Logan? He should be home by now shouldn't he?"

She sighs, "No, he doesn't get in until late." She examines their expressions as they all keep silent. "It's just, you know, he's still having a hard time with the law suit and all."

"How's that going?" Kate inquires full of compassion.

She shrugs. "I don't like to ask. He doesn't like talking about it."

"Why don't we open the chocolates I brought back, yes?" Nat suggest to be rid of the silence.

...

Rory comes downstairs, the baby monitor clipped to her hip. She makes her way over to the table in the hallway to pick up the flowers Nat brought. Logan almost bumps into her coming through the front door.

"Oh hey. Who are they from?" he kisses her cheek and steps backwards into the balloon making him jump.

"Nat brought them. The balloon is from Kate." She watches him repeatedly bat it away.

He follows her through to the kitchen.

"Is she already asleep?" he opens cupboards to make a coffee.

"I just put her down." He doesn't pick up her slightly cold tone.

"How was everyone?"

"Everyone is good." She angrily snips the ends of the flowers.

"Are you okay?" he turns and watches the back of her.

"I'm fine"

"You're angry." He sips his drink.

Letting out a deep breath she places her hands on the counter and looks out the window for a moment. "No. I'm concerned. You're going to miss everything, Logan."

"Huh?"

"The baby. It's not just me you're leaving at home when you work until eight or nine. Ten some nights even."

"Oh"

She turns "Yes, oh. I just...just don't want you to come home one day and realise your daughter isn't so teeny like she is now."

"But you know how it is right now."

"I know, I know." She sighs. "I'm not ordering you to come home on time, Logan. I'm just advising it." She leaves carrying the flowers in a vase to place them on the living room table and the makes her way up to bed.

...

Past midnight Logan creeps into their dark room as quiet as he can. He removes his bottoms and pulls the covers back on his side. As he climbs him she sleepily rolls over towards him. Just as he places the cover back over himself Regan is heard over the baby monitor. Rory awakens immediately and bolts up onto her elbows.

"She wants feeding."

"No, I'll go." He pulls her back.

"But you're up for work in four hours."

"I don't mind."

"If you're sur-"she's asleep before she can finish the sentence.

He keeps the lights off carrying her through the house into the kitchen. Wincing at the fridge light he quickly pulls out a bottle. He drags a chair closer to the microwave and tries to comfort her while they wait. He almost falls asleep but the beeping wakes him up. Running the bottle under cold water to cool it he tests is again, relieved to feel it's just right. He takes her back up to her room and feeds her in the cushioned rocking chair they have in the corner.

The room is lit by dancing shapes on the ceiling giving it a nice gentle glow. He meets her eyes while she watches him intently. He smiles at her, and then smiles wider when she grabs onto one of his fingers with her whole hand.

...

The next morning Rory is awoken by Logan's alarm. She pulls the quilt over her head in an attempt to make it go away.

"Logan" she whines, throwing the sheet back. But she's surprised to see a lack of husband next to her. She hits the alarm and climbs out the bed. Quickly getting into her slippers she shuffles into the next room, surprised yet again this morning.

He sits fast asleep in the rocking chair, the baby against his chest, she too is asleep. She smiles and starts towards the top of the stairs but stops and turns back. Kneeling next to him she reluctantly stroked his arm to gently awake him.

"What time is it?" he startles.

"Your alarm only just went off."

He sighs, gets from the chair and carefully places Regan in her basket. "I should have let you sleep." She says to him when he turns back to face her.

"You know I have to go into work." He shrugs and leaves to go shower.

She goes over to the baby who has settled again, pulls the blanket back over her and brushes a finger over her soft cheek.

In the bathroom she leans against the sink. "You're so tired, you can afford to have a lie in." she speaks to him.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I had some lie ins." He retorts from the other side of the shower curtain.

"That was different. It was our honeymoon. I'm only talking about one or two mornings."

"I know but..."

She waits. "But what?"

The water stops and he steps over the side of the bathtub. "We can't afford for things to get any worse. Literally." He dries himself off.

"Really?" she looks at him with sad eyes.

He cringes upon seeing them "You know how bad things are."

"No, not really. I barely know anything. You're so quiet."

"Well bad is hardly a strong enough word."

The baby starts crying and he can tell what she is thinking. "Don't worry; I set aside money for her education as soon as I found out you were pregnant. She's not going to suffer because of this."

She sighs, smiles a little even, in relief, glad that he thought ahead. She leaves the bathroom and takes the baby downstairs.

When he comes down Regan is half way through her bottle, he gives them both a kiss then heads out. She sits in the harsh silence for a while before deciding to call Kate.

...

Sitting at a table in their favourite cafe Kate waits for Rory, who quite ungracefully enters backwards pulling the pram through the threshold. She takes her seat and greets jack who sits on Kate's lap gurgling.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me longer to get out than I estimated." Fighting out her coat she throws it over the back of the chair.

Kate smiles genuinely "Don't fret, I was like that too. Just add half an hour to everything and you might just be early instead."

"I'll remember that."

"Got to say you don't look half as bad as what I thought you were going to."

"I got a little more sleep last night; Logan did a feed."

"Speaking of the little angel." She peers into the pram and gasps. "My dress, oh she looks so cute."

"Can't fault your taste" she sips her coffee. Jack starts to become fussy and Kate sighs exhaustedly. "Let me have a hold."

Kate passes Jack over the table to her. "So, Logan doesn't usually do night feeds?"

"Not usually, but I don't mind; he has to get up early. I'll just nap during the day if I get time."

She hesitates before asking the question "How is he?"

Rory continues to bounce Jack on her lap for a moment before looking back up. "In all honesty; I think he may be depressed."

"I suppose that's understandable."

Rory nods. "I'm starting to feel like this law suit is never going to be over. I want to help him, but I don't know how."

"I'm not sure on how to advise on this certain matter." She bites her lip.

Rory shakes her head. "No its okay, just you listening helps."

...

The next morning she puts the baby down after her bottle and runs to the bathroom to fit in a shower in case she wakes quickly. Stepping out she wraps a towel around herself. Immediately peeking in on Regan she sees she is still sound asleep so feels less need to rush around. Back in the bathroom she notices something written on the mirror in the steam. 'Be ready for 2'. It must have been written by Logan when he showered this morning. She smiles albeit a bit confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the writing bug again so it seems. **


	28. Chapter 28

At twenty past two he comes through the door. "Rory" he throws his stuff down in the hallway.

"Hey" she comes downstairs carrying an alert Regan.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay; I'm behind anyways." She places the baby into the car seat.

"I'm gonna change, then we can go."

"Go where?" she calls after him but he doesn't reply. She shakes her head and pulls a face at the baby then gives her a quick session of kisses.

When he comes back downstairs he's changed into a polo shirt and jeans.

"Ready?" He asks.

She pats her pockets, "Just need to grab my phone." And goes into the kitchen to find it.

He picks up the car seat and takes it out to the car. Rory climbs into the front seat while he straps the baby in. She twists around and notices the basket on the back seat.

"What's that?" she points.

He closes the back door and walks around to the driver's side. "We're going to take advantage of today's weather." He backs out of their driveway.

"But work."

He clutches onto the wheel tighter "I have to trust them. Besides there isn't much else I can really do at the moment."

"Everything is going to be fine." She places a hand on his knee. "So what is on the agenda?"

"I thought we could go to the park, sound good?"

"Very. What's brought this on, if I might ask?"

"You were right before; I need to spend more time with you guys. The last time I spent any proper time with you was at the hospital."

"You know you're entitled to time off when you have a baby."

He pulls up and they get out. Rory gets the car seat out while Logan gets the pram out of the boot.

"How about I claim in pieces rather than one chunk?"

"Do what you must, just as long as we get to see you. She's gonna grow up quick, you know."

He pushes Regan and Rory carries the basket. He puts one arm around her, kisses her temple and she leans into him. They stroll in the sunshine through the park for a while. Eventually they choose a place on the grass, in the shade, and set out the blanket.

"I hope you packed good things." She rests Regan into the crook of her arm watching him reach into the basket.

"I know better than to dare pack anything healthy."

She smiles and nods. He pulls out some sandwiches and starts to take the plastic wrapping off.

"Sandwiches?" she speculates unimpressed.

"Peanut butter, of course." And her smile returns.

After eating their sandwiches, Logan can't help but let out a giggle seeing Rory struggle to get into a packet of Skittles.

She stops "I'd like to see you do this while holding an infant."

"Oh come here" he crawls over and picks up Regan, pulling her into his lap. He lies on his back holding her under the arms, perpendicular to his chest, using his index fingers to support her head.

"I want to play!" he says seeing her remain almost still in his hands. He moves her up and down and her feet kick his chest when he brings her lower.

"She's going to throw up on you." She warns. He stops, rolls over onto his elbows and puts her down on her back.

"Seriously though, how long before she can actually play?" he pouts.

Shrugging she responds, "I think it depends. It's probably going to be a few months though."

He sighs and rubs her belly making her feet kick.

"Logan..."

"Yes?" he grins, eyes fixed on his daughter.

"How exactly are things going, with the suit and everything?"

He looks up at her. "It could be worse."

"Is that all I get?"

"I don't want you to worry, Rory."

"But you worry me by keeping me in the dark. I'm your _wife, _Logan. I'm supposed to help you."

"There isn't anything you can do."

"I can listen." She raises her brows when he looks back to her.

He sits up and plays with Regan's feet. "We're still trying to gather evidence that we're not to blame."

"How are you doing that?"

"We're going though all the documentation we have on the company. We're trying to figure out where they went wrong on their own part to cause their profit dip."

"There must be a lot of papers."

"It's unbelievable. But we need to go as far back as we can."

"Will you have to go to court?"

"Probably, we can't afford to settle out of court. I'd love to just say we were to blame if it got us out this mess sooner and cleaner. But we really can't afford to settle, we have to fight."

"And what do you think your chances of winning are?"

"Right now..." he shakes his head. "I have no idea. Highly unlikely is probably the best way to put it; they're scarily powerful people. I remember when I used to be one of them."

"You were born one of them. You made the choice to get out."

"It's not a choice I regret. "

"Logan, what happens if you lose?" she asks quietly.

"I'd have to look for another job. Not that it would be easy; after all I'd also be dealing with a ruined name then. You know, I'm not even sure if they truly believe we are at fault, or whether they are just embarrassed and trying to get the blame off themselves."

"I know we will be okay, whether you win or lose."

"I'm going to try and be home more."

"Really?" she smiles.

"The least I could do for my family is be home for dinner."

They finish the rest of their snacks and pack up. Logan drops them off at home then continues onto work for the rest of the afternoon. He isn't home for dinner that night, but he is back in time to see his daughter before she goes to bed.

...

A few months later Rory is rushing to the door wiping at the baby sick on her shoulder. The doorbell rings again, she opens it roughly, huffing.

"Am I late?" Nat asks coming into the hallway.

"No, I am" Rory replies still wiping at her shoulder.

"I think it best you just change." She pulls a little face.

Nodding she decides it to be the best choice too. She stomps upstairs and into their bedroom, Nat following her close behind. She undoes the buttons on her light blue blouse and Nat starts rummaging through her wardrobe.

"That was the only shirt I had" angrily she throws into the washing hamper.

"Calm down, here." Nat says in a soothing voice. She hands over a plain white t-shirt and a navy blazer. "Put that on, you'll look great. Now, where is the little Ladybug?"

"In her crib." She answers pulling the top over her head.

Nat tip toes into Regan's room unsure if she is asleep or not. She peers over the bars to see an awake and lively baby.

"Hi Bug!" Nat reaches in and rubs her tummy playfully. Regan responds in a big gummy smile. "How you doin'?" she laughs.

"Right, I've got to leave. You will be okay?"

"We will be fine."

"Her schedule is on the fridge. I shouldn't be long anyway."

"Will you tell your Mommy to relax." She picks up the baby and holds her against her side.

"Sorry." She kisses Regan's forehead and leaves the room.

"Umm, Rory."

"What?" she stops at the top of the stairs.

"Aren't you going to comb your hair?"

"It's not that bad is it?" she tries to smooth it with her palm.

Nat looks down to the baby silently. Rolling her eyes she goes into her room to find her hair brush.

When she comes downstairs Nat is waiting to see her off, she opens the door ready for Rory seeing her rushed movements. She grabs her bag, gives Regan another kiss and briefly touches Nat's arm before heading towards her car.

"Thanks for watching her." she yells getting into the car.

"No problem; we have fun don't we Regan." She speaks to the baby. Nat moves Regan's arm to mimic a wave as Rory drives off.

...

Glancing at the first clock that catches her eyes she sees that she is just about making it on time. Stepping out the lift she speedily walks.

"Hey Rory, you can go straight in, she's ready." The assistant says as Rory approaches.

"Thanks, Sally." She smiles.

Knocking twice she pushes the door open "Morning, Helen." She's breathless.

"Rory! Come in, sit." She waves her in. "I'm glad you could come in, we need a proper chat, speaking on the phone isn't always convenient. I haven't seen you since your fingers and ankles were twice as big." She flicks slowly through a small planner-like booklet.

"Ah, yes." She examines her hands. "About three weeks before I had the baby."

"Oh and how is she?" she lights up.

"Perfect" she too smiles thinking of her little daughter back at home.

"Do you have a photo?"

"Yeah" immediately lifting her bag onto her lap she opens it and finds her purse. Opening the clasp she hands it over the desk for Helen to take.

"Ohh, she so beautiful!" she melts over the picture in the small window in the purse. "Right, now down to business." She holds it out for Rory to take back.

"Yes" throwing the purse back into her bag she picks out a stack of papers. "I've re-written all the chapters, finally." She passes them over.

"Next part is down to me. I'll get back to you in a few weeks when I've read it, okay?"

"That's fine. You'll notice I've changed it a little since what you read last; I've split it into smaller chunks, this being the first one, this way there isn't so much plot. Now the story is less complicated and easier to take in."

"So, I want to discuss what happens next. When we know the reception of this book we will talk about the sequels. If it is as well received as I expect, I'm certain we will be discussing another contract. Once we're through all the nitpicking with this one and it's on the shelves I want you to go on a tour for more promotion."

"I thought you might mention a tour."

"You don't like the idea? I'm not talking straight away; at least 6 months from now." she frowns.

"I can't promise anything, I have no idea what's going to be going on six months. Besides, I have to consider Regan now too. Maybe we could wait to see how this one goes then if I get the sequels, tour for those ones? "

"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it shall we?"

She nods "Okay."

...

That evening Rory is standing at the stove attending to the food for their meal tonight. Logan arrives home, comes in to greet her with a kiss and sit at the table. Just as he sits Regan's cry is heard over the baby monitor; he gets back up to fetch her. Rory starts warming up a bottle which is ready by the time he gets back. Their food is also ready on the table and sits at his place after grabbing the bottle. Holding the bottle in Regan's mouth with his left hand he eats with his right.

"How was your meeting today?" he asks.

"Good, I think."

"Think? Did she say something bad about the manuscript?" he frowns.

"No, she hasn't looked at it yet. She wants me to consider touring."

"What did you say?"

"I was highly suggestive that I didn't want to."

"You don't?"

"I just think the timing is inconvenient." She sees his facial expression. "What, you think I should?"

"Do whatever is best for you. I don't think it's a bad idea though; I think it would be good for you."

"How so?"

"When was the last time you did something totally for yourself? You moved here for me and then couldn't find work, you started the blog but there was always something else going on. Now you have the baby and before her it was the pregnancy. I think it's a good opportunity for you to concentrate on yourself and do something you love."

"What about Regan? I can't leave her for long." She looks at her and pouts.

"We'll figure something out; we don't have to decide everything now."

"I'll think about it. How was work?" she asks to get him off the subject of her.

He swallows and takes a big gulp of drink before answering "We got the letter today. We go to court next week."

She stares at him silent unsure of what to say. "Are you prepared?"

"Not quite. But everyone is working their hardest to make sure we are. Most of the guys are still there now." He sees her sad and concerned appearance, "Don't worry; this is what we have been building up for. I can see there is finally an end to this tunnel."

"I can't wait for this to be all over." She sighs.

...

"Hey Mom." She presses the button to put her on loud speaker.

"Oh, hey. I was planning on leaving you a whimsical message. I thought you told me you were staying closer to the court house."

"Yeah, Nat phoned yesterday; Regan has a temperature so I'm home with her."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm getting ready to take her to the Doctor now."

"How were things when you left?"

"Stressful" she huffs.

"Try not to let it get you down too much. You aren't doing too badly at the moment, right?"

"Not to me, but you know Logan; to him this must be disastrous; he's normal now."

"When does he get home?"

"Sometime over the next few days, I don't know for sure. Whenever they reach a verdict I suppose."

Regan begins to cry in the background.

"Aww, the poor thing. You need to come bring her to me; photos on my computer aren't enough."

"Mom I've got to go."

"Alright, love you."

...

The next evening after she has cleaned up her take-out, Rory sleepily makes her way up the stairs and into Regan's room. She fixes the blanket up over her baby's chest and swipes the back of her hand softly across her forehead; feeling she's still a little hot. Moving over to the rocking chair she sits and tries to get comfy. Pulling the blanket, left there from the previous night, over her legs she thinks about everything, whilst still concentrating on Regan's heavy breathing.

A loud clasp echoes though the halls startling Rory wide awake. Nudging the curtain she checks the sky; still dark. Hesitantly her legs take her to the stairs and at half way down she recognises the rather beautiful back of her husband's head.

"Logan" she tiredly croaks.

He turns quickly, his face alight with joy. Without saying anything he goes over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"We won." He whispers.

She pushes her upper body back with her hands on his shoulders, "What?" Her wide eyes and dropped jaw give away her shock. Instantly she blinks and shakes her head to try and remove the astonishment from her face. "Sorry" she says knowing he saw it.

"Don't worry; I can't believe it either." He laughs.

"All the work paid off then"

"Yep; the guys were able to prove that Breakwell were heading for a profit loss months before we even approached them"

"So it was all bad timing." she pulls him in for another hug.

"Actually, as it turns out, our software prevented them from losing even more money than they did."

"Why didn't you tell me this when you found out?"

"It was kind of a last minute thing, and I didn't want to get your hopes up; it really was looking bleak."

"So I guess they owe you then."

"You bet they do. I'm going to make sure they pay up."

Her expression falls "What do you mean?"

"After all we have been though; they can't get away with it."

"But we're fine. Just let it go and be done with it."

"It's not just us though, Rory. It's all the people who lost their job at the company, the men and women who have slaved over this case for what had been almost a year."

"Okay"

"And they had families too-"

"Okay. Logan I get it." she says louder to make her point. "So, what, you're going to sue back?"

"Exactly"

She sighs "Here we go again."

"It's going to be different this time, I promise." He rubs her upper arms. "I want to take you away somewhere."

"Like a vacation?"

"Yes"

"Can we afford that?"

"We can now."

"I don't know." Thinking about it she bites her lip.

"It's coming up to our one year anniversary. We haven't been anywhere since our honeymoon and I think you need better memories of your last vacation."

"You make a good argument, Berger."

"We can leave the baby with your mother."

"You don't want to bring her?"

"It works out for everyone; you mom has been dying to see her and we can concentrate on ourselves."

"Just me and you again." She smiles and leans towards him more.

"And a few family friends."

"Huh?"

"I thought Nat and them could come, but only if you want, I haven't asked them yet or anything, so it's no harm."

"I think that sounds great. You deserve it." She snakes her arms around his neck.

"No, you do." He leans in and kisses her, his arms wrapping around her waist.


	29. Chapter 29

Rory stares at her feet; she and the girls are shopping for their vacation. This is the third pair of sandals she's trying and Kate's loud groan snaps her from her thoughts, when she looks up she sees her shove an olive green tankini back onto the rack.

"They're all ugly! I'm going to look at the sunglasses; they're the only thing in this store I'm going to fit into."

Rory frowns, but before she can question her friend the curtain to the changing room behind her swishes to the side.

"What do you think?" Nat stands with her hands on her hips, looking behind her into the mirror.

"It looks good" she refers to the bikini top Nat is wearing.

"Really?" she runs her fingers underneath the tied string at the back.

"You know you look good, Nat." She rolls her eyes smiling.

When she closes the curtain Rory goes off to find Kate.

"Is something wrong?" her hand rises to gently rest on Kate shoulder.

She sighs for a while before answering. "I'm just not feeling this vacation."

"What do you mean? You have to come!"

"It's this" her hands skim down her waist and hips.

"What about it?" she asks genuinely baffled.

"My baby weight, Rory. I've barely lost anything since I had him."

"Kate, you only had Jack 5 months ago. You look beautiful nonetheless. Really!"

"Well, well, well. Girly time. Shopping. Gossiping. You know that's my thing." They turn, startled by the voice behind them.

"Andi, what are you doing here?" they both smile at him.

"What are you doing here and where is my invite?" he folds his arms across his chest.

"Andi we thought you were working" Kate defends them.

"I think I'm just going to get both." Nat says approaching them, holding two bikinis, one in each hand. She looks up ecstatic to see Andi's presence.

"Oh look, you're all here." He pouts.

"What's up with you, Mister?"

"I've just finished working on a very stressful wedding and came up here to get myself a very expensive new mascara to treat myself after working with the queen of witches for the past too many months." He takes a breath, "And what do I see though my beautifully elongated and voluminous dark lashes, my favourite gals having a merry old time without me." He flips some none-existent hair dramatically over his shoulder and pops his hip.

"Oh stop with the sass, Lass." Nat shoves him whilst rolling her eyes.

"I miss you guys."

"We've missed you too, Andi." She puts her arm around him.

"So what are you doin'?"

"Shopping for our trip."

"Trip, what trip?" he frowns.

"You're invited too Andi" Rory reassures.

"Maybe I don't want to go" he fiddles with a pair of lime green sunglasses.

"We're going to Sicily." Kate chips in too.

He stills and only his eyes move to look at her, then at the other two. "Well...it is nice this time of year. Count me in."

"Yay!" Nat's arm grips around his waist again. "Now let's go get something to eat; I'm starved."

...

"Since when do you order Salad?" Nat gawks at Kate from across the table.

She puts her fork back against the plate, "I tried one of my bikinis on from a vacation Perry and I went on a few years ago."

"I take it didn't fit?" Andi assumes.

"I got it on, only just. But it was squeezing me and I looked about ten times bigger than I actually am."

"I promise you it's all in your head. You had a baby; of course you are going to be a little softer around the sides, but it's not as devastating as you seem to believe."

"What has Perry said?"

She shrug "I haven't let him see me properly."

"You mean..." Nat squints.

Kate nods.

"Poor guy" Andi says behind his glass of water.

"I know." Kate says apologetically.

"Things will get back to normal eventually."

"So what's the plan for when were done eating?" she shrugs it off and changes the subject.

"I want to go back and get those bathing suits; I've decided."

"Okay, we will head back there first."

...

Andi has sank into one of the plush soft seats outside the changing rooms. He throws chewy sweets into his mouth whilst glancing around at the other shoppers.

"No." He states lamely, peering over the top of his new lime green glasses, when Nat reveals herself.

"What? I like this one!" she twirls.

"Honey that is a crime to fabric, take it off." he throws another jelly bear into the air.

"Are you sure?"

"Its missing a couple inches, the colour gives you an ill skin tone and it makes you look like you have back fat."

She wordlessly closes the curtain. Rory is next; she's wearing a sheath dress; black lace with a gold under dress.

He holds his hands up to shoulder level then drops them back into his lap. "What is wrong with you people? You should thank the lord I showed up."

She snaps the curtain back. "It's not that bad!" she shouts through the material.

"No its not; it does look lovely on you. But you need to keep in mind that you are going to wear this in Sicily; you will overheat and it's much too formal."

"We will be going out for dinners."

"Sweetie, do we seem that fancy?"

"Shush."

Kate comes out carrying her items.

"You didn't let me see." His eyes follow her.

"I don't like them; I'm just gonna shop when we get there."

Nat's head pops out of the dressing room, "Of course, shopping when we get there! Why didn't I think of that?"

"How could you _not_ think of that?" Andi scoffs.

...

Logan runs down the stairs carrying numerous toys under his arms. One by one he dangles them over Regan; first the one that lights up, then the one that talks, the one that sings, the one that claps, the one that laughs, the one that rattles, but none stop her banshee screaming.

He sinks to the floor next to the bassinet in exasperation. After what feels like a lifetime Rory arrives home; she heads straight for her screaming baby. Logan doesn't notice her until she waves her hand in front of his face, snapping him from his trance.

He stands up wobbly, the woven print of the basket sunk into his temple.

"I tried everything."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing."

"Did you try picking her up?"

"Of course I did, I did everything I could think of but she wasn't having any of it."

After another ten minutes of Rory pacing the living room rocking her, Regan finally quietens down into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank god." Logan whispers while rubbing his eyes.

"She's exhausted herself." Rory enters the kitchen to follow her husband.

"What do you want to eat?" he takes a painkiller.

"I think tonight definitely calls for take-out."

He nods "I'll go get a pizza."

...

When he arrives home he mindlessly shouts to announce his arrival. They both flinch immediately; waiting for the sound of her cry again, but when the silence ensues they relax.

"Where is she?" he hangs his coat up.

"I moved her upstairs for the night."

He places the box on the coffee table next to the drinks she has prepared and sits beside his wife.

"Looks like you've had a tough day." She passes him his beer and rubs his thigh.

"Babies are tough." He sighs, eagerly awaiting the golden liquid to touch his lips.

"She was just having a bad day." Opening the box she passes him a slice, and then gets one for herself.

"I've never looked after her by myself for so long."

"I think you did quite well considering."

"How was shopping?"

"Good; I picked up a few things, bathing suits and such."

"Ooh, can I see?" he grins.

"No." She playfully hits him. "You'll have to wait and see."

"It will be worth it."

Thinking back to earlier in the day her mind replays the conversation concerning Kate. Out the corner of his eye he notices her uncomfortably picking at her slice of pizza. Taking another swig from his bottle he examines her further then turns his head to her.

"What's got you?" he frowns.

She jumps slightly, then shakes her head slowly, "I'm fine." She smiles.

"You sure?" he guzzles another mouthful.

"Yeah" leaning for the remote she turns the volume up then rests back into the crook he makes when he puts his arm over the back of the sofa.

...

A few days later Rory sits next to the cubicle that Andi stands in nearly naked pre-tanning for their trip. She reads an article to him from a gossip magazine to keep him amused.

"I'm glad they broke up; he deserves better, some might say me even." He narrates as she goes along.

"Keep on dreaming, Andi."

"Oh, I will."

"Can I talk to you about something? I'd bring it up with the girls but I know what they will say and I need someone with more of a harsher tongue."

"Talk away."

"You remember when we were shopping and Kate was on about her baby weight?"

"Ah, I thought you were being particularly quiet during that conversation."

"It got me thinking, and I'm still carrying some extra Regan on me." Subconsciously she places an arm over her stomach.

"Was it bothering you before?"

"No"

"Then why now?"

"I never thought about it, I didn't have time. But I'm going to be in a bikini...on a beach...with people."

"Honey, you know you aren't going to see those people again; you shouldn't care what they think anyway."

"I know, it's not really them, more so Logan."

Emerging from the cubicle, he removes the goggles, "He's seen you before though."

"Not lately." She hands him a bottle of water.

He frowns thinking about her words while drinking. "You mean since the baby was born?" he's slightly out of breath.

She nods, "Yup."

"Is it really that big of deal for you women? These men love you."

"The thought has only just occurred to me; we have both been so busy these last few months, and stressed."

"Stands a good chance he is going to want to get all romantic overseas; no baby, no stress, and no doubt he's missing it."

"Exactly."

"I mean this in all honesty..."

"Okay." She braces herself.

He puts his hands on her shoulders and leans in, "I bet he won't even notice."He opens the door, "He is a man after all."

...

Settled for the evening, Rory reads a book relaxing back on the bed. Logan comes in and crawls onto the bed beside her.

"I messed up."

There's a pause while she continues reading the sentence. "What?"

"The plane tickets; I got the dates mixed up."

"We are going to be there to same time as the guys, right?"

"Yeah, the Sicily tickets are fine. The tickets to take Regan home to your Mother are a few days later."

"A few days! But we were only going to spend a few days there."

"I know I'm sorry. We can spend time there when we go back to pick her up though."

She huffs, resting back into the bed frame, "Okay."

...

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiles down the phone.

"Oh, you knew I would." Helen smiles down her phone too. "So onto the next stage it is. Right I'll let you go, I know you're probably very busy. I'll get you in when you get back so we can discuss things."

There is a knock at the front door.

"Okay, thank you, Helen."

"My pleasure, Rory." She hangs up and opens the door.

"Andi, you look rather flamboyant today."

"Why thank you! Come on, I've got the girls in the car; we're going for impromptu mani-pedis."

"But I've got the baby and Logan isn't home."

"Bring her with!"

"Hmmm, alright."

...

"I've had to buy another suitcase; I even resorted to Tate sitting on the last one, holding the dog for extra weight, but it refused to close." Nat speaks, her head turned as far as it can, to the guys behind her from the manicure table.

"Even I'm not taking that much." Andi bounces Regan on his lap while the woman works on his feet.

"But it's quite clever if you think about it; the extra room I have in this case will give me space for the things I'm going to buy over there."

"I have room still." Rory chips in from her manicure table.

"Me too." Kate's chair is next to Andi's.

She thinks, "It's probably because you have babies." Then shrugs.

"Hey don't blame our children."

"Andi, do you have any space in your suitcase?" she eyes him.

"Well... I'm probably going to have to buy something to bring all the extras back now you mention it."

"See. You just don't think about yourselves anymore. When is the last time you went shopping? Besides the other day that is." They look at each other but remain silent. "This vacation is going to do you good, you pair need a baby break."

"You know the best part of this vacation?" his tone happily smug.

"What?" they all say.

"Anyone I'd care to think of while over there is going to be with me already; so I won't have to get souvenirs."

Kate rolls her eyes and Nat chuckles.

"What about John?" Rory asks teasingly.

"Like I said; anyone Id care to think about will be with me already."

All six eyes snap back to him immediately.

"You invited him?!"

"You're vacationing together?"

"Sounds like something a couple would do."

"Yes, yes and no; I'm going with you guys and we aren't dating are we."

"Aww, how romantic." Nat gushes.

"We aren't a couple, there is no romance."

"Well if there were any place to create romance..."

"Shush all of you; you're boring Regan." They look to the baby holding a plastic rattle toy in her mouth.

"She's a girl, Andi."

"Yeah she loves the gossip."

They rotate positions, Andi passes the baby to Rory and she holds her while she has her feet done.

"So he is just up and leaving to go across the world for you?"

"I'm paying for his ticket."

"Want him to come that badly?"

"Obviously I enjoy his company. And Logan is his boss remember, so it's not like work is an issue."

"I think that's nice of you Andi." Kate says kindly.

"Thank you."

"This is the most fantastic I've felt in months." Rory's head drops back against the seat.

"Just wait until you are in the sunshine."

"I don't think I can wait. How long until we leave?"

"Thirty one hours and..." he looks at his watch, "forty...seven minutes."

...

Andi holds the door for the girls as they leave.

"Andi" Rory stares agape holding her daughters hand.

"Yes?" he knocks his sunglasses onto his head, even though it's not a particularly sunny day.

"Did you paint my child's fingernails neon pink?"

He stalls for a moment, "Well I suppose there is no point in denying it is there. She is pulling it off fabulously though, don't you agree?"

"You're lucky I love you." She laughs.

"I'll see you later." He heads towards the car and gets in.

"Bye."

"I guess I'll be next seeing you guys in Sicily. Your plane from here and ours from the east coast both land at pretty much the same time so I'll see you guys at the airport, yeah?"

"That's the plan." They hug and the girls get into Andi's car before he becomes inpatient.

...

"Give her to me. Give her to me!" Lorelai takes Regan from Logan's arms.

"I see you have a new favourite girl." Rory says to her mother, who is too lost in a hug with her Granddaughter to hear her so instead she mumbles it to Logan. He puts his arm around her back.

"I'm sorry we can't stay for longer." Over the volume of everyone else's conversations in the airport his voice doesn't travel.

"Mom!" Rory snaps her from the baby gaze.

"Sorry."

"We have to go" She checks her watch.

"Right, don't worry about us. We can see you properly when you come back anyway, no worries."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's not my first time with a baby. You went through everything on the phone last night and we have everything we need at the house; your baby will be fine. I'll see you next week, have fun." She hugs her.

Logan hands over Regan's bag and gives her a kiss on the head. Rory's kiss lingers a while and when she finally pulls away she goes back in for another quick one.

"Rory" he says as if to warn.

"Okay, okay." They back away and when she looks back, both her mother and Regan, with the help of Lorelai, are waving.

...

On the plane Rory nervously twiddles her thumbs.

"What's up with you? You've left Regan before."

"I know but not for this long and she's never been so far away. What is something happens, we're hours away."

"Are you going to be like this for the entire vacation?" he sharply flicks the page of his magazine over and she realises his annoyance.

"There will be plenty of distractions when we're there; relaxing distractions." He continues to read, not answering her. She places her hand over his, "I'm sorry."

He looks to her and a smiles shows on his face, "Promise me you are going to relax."

"I promise."

"Good, because how are we going to be judgemental little old people together if you die of stress in your forties."

"I think you need to take your own advice there; you've gained two wrinkles over the course of that law suit."

He frowns "What?"

Her pointed hand rises to his face and he bats it away.

She continues to stare at him, "I think I just spotted a third."

He ignores her and goes back to his magazine. After a few seconds he swipes his fingertips slowly across his forehead and laughs, "Seriously?" he stresses.

She picks up a peanut and he flinches when it hits him above his eyebrow. "Relax" her tone is calm.

"What?" he still frowns.

She repeats, the peanut hitting I'm on his hairline, "Relax."

"Touché" he flinches in reflex when she moves to throw another, but she only teases and holds onto it. He goes back to his magazine and she her book. A minute later when he feels at the corner of his eyes another peanut hits the back of his hand. "Relax" her tone unchanging.

"Rory" he whines.

...

Rory and Logan walk towards the wall of people that swarm the main part of the airport.

"There they are! There they are!"

Rory turns to Nat's voice, she points towards her, "They're over there."

Logan looks up, "Where?"

Nat puts all her effort into a jump and her head rises above the crowd again. She keeps her hand in the air frantically waving. They head in the direction of her blurred palm. He sets his luggage case down then kicks it towards the pile of the others' cases. Rory gently parks hers upright then rubs her palm, red from the weight of her baggage.

Her eyes travel over the scene of the group, taking each of her friends: Nat embracing Logan in a welcome squeeze, Andi observing and poking at his face while looking in his compact mirror, Perry fast asleep, Tate completely engrossed in a young couple arguing a few feet away, John reading a novel and lastly Kate approaching her with a smile.

"How was your flight?" she wraps her arms around Rory.

"It was good, yours?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs while shaking her head slightly. "I'll tell you later."

Looking back to Perry, "Have you been waiting long?" she frowns not wanting to have kept them waiting.

"No, no." She waves her hand to dismiss the sight of her sleeping husband. "We were late arriving anyway so it's only been about fifty minutes, give or take."

The click of Andi's mirror signals his arrival back to the real world and away from his own face. Upon seeing Rory he smiles and pushes the cover of John's book shut, who then visibly snaps from his imaginary world.

"I've had enough of airports and planes, lets go!" he grabs his case and shouts into the crowd as he moves forward, "Coming though, move it."

"Cute isn't he." John beams picking his own case from the pile.

"Come on, before we lose him." Kate shuffles into mother mode.

"Tate...TATE!" Tate jumps into Nat's attention wide-eyed. "Were leaving, look alive."

Logan follows Nat into the walkway created by Andi, shortly followed by Rory.

Twisting in his seat Tate slaps Perry's face and he awakes with a choke-like snort.

"Come on, dude."

They take the remaining luggage, Perry pulling his blue case as well as Kate's glittery pink one.

Outside everyone is gathered near the kerb next to where a large minibus is parked. Kate speaks to the driver with the help of a little book. With a nod the driver smacks the side of the bus and throws his cigarette onto the pavement.

"Quickly, into the van, he'll take us to the hotel." She ushers everyone with flailing hands.

John has the back doors open and he and Perry are soon throwing all the cases into the back.

Everyone else waits in the seats for them to be done. Andi spontaneously bursts into an excited applause. "I'm so excited!" he squeaks.

"I'm going to get so drunk." Tate says nonchalantly, cuing a slap on the bicep from Nat. He smiles, melting into him she rests her head on his shoulder and he puts a kiss in her fringe.

Rory turns and looks at Andi through the gap in the seats. "You and John seem very cutesy."

He winks and smiles smugly out the window.

"You best update us!" Kate speaks from her seat the other side of the aisle.

"Since when am I one to gossip girls?" he playfully raises an eyebrow.

Perry and John climb into the van and take their seats. Rory points to him in mock warning then turns back around and takes Logans hand. The engine rumbles to a start and everyone perks up a little with excitement.

**A/N: Just wanted to say I'm sorry for taking so long; I've not long started a new job and it's distracted me from doing much writing. Again, so sorry!**


	30. Chapter 30

The gentle echo of knuckles on the dark pine door stirs Rory from her slumber. Throwing the covers back she makes her way towards the sound, the wooden floor is warm under her feet and a cool breeze moves her hair as she walks past an open window. They had arrived in the late hours due to the time difference; for the first few hours they sat in the recreational room of the resort amusing themselves with board games and alcohol trying to tire themselves, and once it appeared to be working they each hazily stumbled of in their pairs.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Huntzberger." A young brunette greets her with an enviable smile, dressed in a crisp white shirt which she had tucked perfectly into smart grey trousers. "It has been requested that your party be woken at one o'clock this afternoon."

"Requested by who?" Logan grumbles into the covers.

"A Mrs Kate Eden-Smyth." She smiles again. "She would also like for me to inform you that the rest of your party will be gathering in the lobby at two thirty. The forms for spa appointments are on the table" she gestures in the direction, "and we are now serving lunch. Please don't hesitate to ring down if you find yourself in need of anything. Be sure to have a nice day." She smiles then walks away.

"I've never been woken up personally at the door before." He pushes the sheet off his chest and scratches at the freshly exposed skin.

"It's a spa resort, I suppose they try to keep everyone calm and relaxed." She shouts from the bathroom.

"And there is nothing like a deafening ring to jolt you awake first thing."

"Precisely" she wiggles her eyebrows. Going back to the bed she brings with her the laminated menu booklet. "We best eat before going down. What do you want?" she kneels next to him.

"I don't know without looking, do I?" he snatches it from her.

"Hey!" she shoves him, causing him to sink into the mattress if only by an inch. She gets back onto her feet, picks up the spa sheets from the table and looks them over. "Are you going to have any treatments?"

"Nope, I'll leave that to you ladies - and Andi."

"What are you going to do for the afternoon then?"

"I don't know. We'll find something, it doesn't take much to amuse us guys." He rolls off the bed and makes his way around to the bathroom.

"What are you going to have?" She picks up the phone while looking at the menu.

"Get me a sandwich."

...

"Are you done?" Lacing up his boot he stretches back into the chair, picks up the bit of bread roll from Rory's lunch and swipes it though her leftover soup.

"Yep." She emerges from the bathroom wearing a white camisole top with small grey pyjama shorts.

He goes into the bathroom and picks his cologne from the sink. "Let's go." He says through a cloud of sprays. She slips into a pair of purple flip-fops, using the door handle for balance then twists it to let them out.

While waiting for the elevator he slips his hand round her waist and pulls her closer to him. She giggles and kisses his shoulder. The ding sounds and they step into the lift still entwined.

He lets out a deep breath and smiles, "I feel better already - relaxed. It hasn't been like this for ages...we haven't been happy for ages."

She nods a few times, "I've always been happy with you, us. It's just everything else – the stress."

"That's why we're doing this." He clenches her waist for a moment.

"Make sure I remember to call Mom later; to check on Regan before we leave."

The doors open and the walk out into the immaculate white lobby. "Wow" he squints, "this place is pristine in daylight; it's going to give me a headache."

In the corner they see Kate and Perry, and Andi and John.

Kate greets them with a smile. "Did you bring your sheet, Rory?" She holds it out for her to take. "Andi?" she looks down to where he sits on the white leather sofa. He hoists up from the hips and pulls out a folded leaf of paper from his black knee length casual shorts. "Okay, I'll go hand them in to the desk - I grabbed Nat's earlier."

"Catching them at a bit of an inconvenient time..." Perry chimes in, and then throws a wink in. Her cheeks flush slightly before she walks away.

"That's what's holding them up then is it." Logan joins in.

Perry's eyebrows quickly rise then fall to confirm, "Lucky Bastard."

Rory's eyes move to Andi before she can control it, and as expected he is staring back; his expression lacking anything to give clue as to what he is thinking. "Speak of the devil." Perry's voice breaks their invisible connection.

"Right, let's be off; let the girls get on with it." Both Perry and John move to their feet and walk over to meet Tate in the middle of the lobby.

"I'll see you later." Logan kisses Rory then releases her from his hold.

Nat joins Rory and Andi; she wears a green nightie made of a silk-like fabric which Rory immediately admires against her slim frame. "Good afternoon everyone."

"More good for you I hear." Andi smiles cheekily but Nat frowns unknowingly.

"They're ready for us straight away guys. Ready?"

Andi gets to his feet and the three of them follow Kate through a white door at the far side of the room.

"That's a lovely colour on you" He pinches at Kate's soft teal playsuit.

"Thanks" she smiles feeling the fabric.

"Is it new?"

"I've had it for years."

At the end of the corridor there is a sign reading 'Please Wait Here' placed above a smaller seating area, the girls take a seat and Andi leans against the wall.

"I wish we could wear this comfortable stuff every day." He huffs. His choice of attire is only the shorts, no shirt.

"Maybe we should make everyday a spa day." Nat suggests jokingly.

"If only" Kate scoffs.

A door opens behind Andi and a small, plump, grey haired lady comes into view. To each of them she hands a short, white, thin robe and smiles. "Yours to keep." She smiles one last time then goes back to where she came from.

"We get to keep these?" he asks disbelievingly as he puts his on.

"Feels like silk." Nat says impressed when the material flows like liquid over her arms.

"What are you guys getting?" Rory leans forward.

"I'm going for that new face thing." Nat answers.

"Me too! Exfoliation, steam, moisturisers, masks, peels and a massage...I can't wait." Andi yelps.

"I'm going to need it before all this sun exposure."

"I'm having a Sweat Wrap. It's supposed to take inches of you immediately." Kate crosses her fingers and waves them as if she is waiting for her dice to fall at a gambling table.

As if from nowhere a short blonde woman appears in the threshold to the adjacent hallway. "Rory?" she smiles when Rory stands and walks towards her. She makes small talk as they move away. "Hi Rory, my names Anya. Is this your first Aqua-therapy ?" Their voices silence when the door shuts behind them.

"I'm sure it's not too late to ask to have a different treatment, Kate. Why don't you come have the facial with us?" he asks hopefully, his eyes pleading.

"I want the wrap." She laughs it off.

"You don't _need_ it." He continues to stare into her eyes, almost intensively.

"Andi and Natalie." A different blonde woman asks for them. "This way." They follow her wordlessly and when out the way a tall man steps from behind them.

"That must make you Kate." She smiles and gives a little nod. "We best get started; more minutes out here mean more inches on that waist. My name is Kent by the way." They shake hands as they walk down the hall.

...

An hour after all their treatments the four of them are resting beside the pool, all except Nat have opted for the umbrella covered loungers. Rory is sitting upright and cross legged completely ignorant of everyone and thing at the fault of some old fiction she has read countless times before. Kate flicks lazily though a magazine, Andi has an earpiece in that plays the music so loudly Nat can hear the muffled tunes from her seat at the edge of the pool a few feet in front of him.

"Wow" Andi's fingertips run along his cheekbones then along his jaw line, "she did a great job. I hope my facial when we get back feels as good as this." He brings a coconut up to his mouth and pokes his tongue out in search of the straw.

"Why are you having a facial when you get home if you just had one?" she puts her weight onto her outstretched arms behind her and kicks her feet through the water.

"All the sun, sweat, sunscreen and my other products will have me breaking out." he says as if it is general knowledge.

Stopping at a page in her magazine Kate addresses all of them, "Want a game of would you rather?"

"Shoot."

"Okay. Liam or Chris Hemsworth?"

N: "Chris"

A: "Agreed"

"Gerard Butler or Bradley Cooper?"

"Butler" they say at the same time.

"Really?" Kate frowns.

"The accent!"

She shrugs, "Adam Brody or Joseph Gordon-Levitt?"

A: "Toughie; they're both cute..but Joe has that quirky geekiness about him."

N: "I like the way Adam speaks; I'm going with him."

Kate smirks, "Okay, let's see about this one: Matt Bomer or Tom hardy?" They gasp and turn to her. "Come on." She urges them.

A: "They're completely opposite physically."

N: "And yet both so hot."

A: "Matt has those gorgeous, soft, delicate features. And Tom, well..." he drifts off into thought.

N: "Gorgeously rough and ragged. It's impossible, I refuse to choose."

"Rory what do you think?" Kate looks over. Seeing her engrossed, Andi takes the magazine from Kate's hands and throws it at Rory, making her jump.

"Stop ignoring us, Lady"

A roar of deep laughter alerts them to the men's return. When they've made their way around the pool they each lean down to give their other half a hello kiss and sit beside them.

"You're face tastes like mint" Tate licks his lips.

"It's the facial" she looks above her sunglasses.

Logan climbs around Rory so he's behind her with his legs either side of hers. He pries the book from her grip and throws it on the table. She begins to fight him so he pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms around her, lovingly encasing her.

"What did you guys do?" Andi looks down to John's muddy boots in disgust.

"We hiked"

Andi looks at him, his expression unchanging and wordless.

"There's a path at the back of the hotel that takes you up the mountain." Perry points towards the green backdrop.

"You should come up with me, the view is unbelievable." John nudges him. Andi has a giggle to himself. "I'm being serious, Nip."

"That's what postcards are for." And he gets an elbow nudge from John.

There's a moments silence among the group. Tate turns around and looks at the two guys with a bemused look on his face, "Did you just call him Nip?" The others follow suit and look at them, all thinking the same. There's a long silence as they all exchange eye contact.

"Anyone hungry?" he changes the subject.

...

Rory leans out of the window waving the welcome book to create some cool air for her heated face. Logan's legs move letting her know he's awake. His head peels from the pillow, stuck with sweat. "Ouch" his cheek tingles. He blinks sleepily taking in his surroundings.

"It's going to be really hot today."

"Hotter than this?" he falls back into the mattress giving up already.

"I'm going to have a shower, I'll leave the water running for you."

She releases her hair to fall down her back and pushes her shorts down to the floor. As she steps out of them and kicks them across the tiles the door creaks open frightening her.

He laughs at her startled state, "Who else would it be?"

She fiddles with the hem of her shirt, watching him walk around the room. He pushes his boxers off and stands before her naked. He holds his hand into the water, "Perfect." Hooking his fingers into the top of her undies he tugs her into the space that was just between them.

"What are you doing?" she whispers.

"We'll be quicker if we shower together" he whispers back. His hand slips under her top, the cool water left on his hand gives an almost relief to her hot skin.

"Something tells me it will take longer."

He shrugs then kisses her, finally. His hands continue under her shirt for a few more moments before he stretches it over her head. It's not until he smiles at her, in his appreciative way, she fully relaxes, and when he sighs "I've missed you" she realises she's missed him too.

Catching her off guard he slaps her bum making her gasp, "Now for these" he grins, referring to her small panties. Before they hit the tile floor he has her in his arms and under the water.

.….

"Do you guys want to stop for a bit?" Perry addresses the group.

"Yes" they all groan, tired and breathless.

Andi stops against a wall only to immediately shoot upright when it burns his bare back, he squeals and tries to rub at the sore spot. Quickly he joins the group at a shaded wooden table and collapses onto John. "Can we go back to the hotel now?"

"Had enough already?"

"Already?" he frowns, "We've been to three museums today!"

"They weren't museums" Kate corrects.

"Right, they were worse; just some empty old buildings that had nothing pretty to look at."

"They had info-plaques."

He looks appalled for a moment. "I don't understand why you think I would ever read an info-plaque."

Perry and Nat re-join the group carrying refreshments, including ice cream. They're quiet while they cherish the cold treat, most of the time chasing the rogue drops with their tongues as it races towards their wrists.

"Im going home, Ive amused you long enough. Who's coming?" Andi huffs.

"Me" Nat picks her bag up from the dry sandy dirt at her feet. They stand together and hesitate.

"You don't know the way back" Tate says through a mouthful of peanuts.

Nat reaches out and pulls Tate up by the collar, "You're coming too, you're starting to get tan lines on your face again."

"I think we should head back too, Im fantasising about the pool."

"Ah, pool. Yes please." Logan groans.

"Come on" Perry says to the rest of them.

"Why are you walking like that?" Logan analyses his wife.

"My feet have blistered" She winces.

He stops and taps his back, "Come on then."

She thinks about it, "Really?" she frowns. Before he can respond she is jumping onto his back.

"Im not letting you walk home like that," She smiles, resting her head against his. "...you're embarrassing me." he smirks when her arms tighten around his neck.

….

Rory enters their room and slides her bag onto the chair. Logan appears in the bathroom threshold, fresh from a shower and dressed in some casual shorts.

"There you are, Ive been looking for you." she drops on to bed and falls back. "I've just booked us for a couples massage later. We're in desperate need."

"Do you want to have some dinner first?" he lies down next to her and watches her lovingly as she smiles with closed eyes. He leans into the space and kisses her. The hotel phone rings, stealing them from their moment.

"Hello?"

"_Someone has finally had the brilliant idea to go shopping - me. Tomorrow good for you?"_

"Yes, thats fine."

"_Is Beau in?"_

"Andi wants to know if you'd like to come shopping with us?" she twists around to face him.

"No"

"He regretfully declines."

"_Okay. Im gonna ask the others." _

"Bye, Andi"

"_Love ya"_

"Where were we?" he pulls her back down to him and they resume their moment prior to the call. A faint shrill of the phone ringing in the next room breaks the silence. Seconds later a loud crash draws her attention away from Logan and onto the wall behind them.

He sees the concern on her face "It's probably nothing." It's too muffled to make out the words but there's definitely an argument occurring on the other side of the wall. The female participant starts to scream her words and Rory is on her feet immediately.

"That's not nothing"

Its easier to understand what they're saying with just the door between them.

"**Leave it! Leave it alone. Get off me!"**

"**Kate, for Christ's sake!" **

"Kate?" Rory gently knocks the door. They immediately become silent. The phone rings again just before the door handle moves. It's Perry who opens the door.

"What?" Over his shoulder she sees Kate half turned away holding some of the glass from a broken vase, clearly upset.

"Are you guys okay?" her eyes stuck on Kate in the background.

"No offence but that's a pretty stupid question, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" Logan catches them up, offended on his wife's behalf.

"Perry just shut up. They haven't done anything wrong." He turns and they connect through a harsh glance. He pushes past them and strides down the corridor to the exit that leads to the stairs.

"Give us a minute" she whispers. He nods once and briefly looks back at Kate before retreating to their room.

Kate stands lifelessly over the mess, all the emotions stained on her face as she stares straight through it. She jumps when the phone rings again. Under her feet the glass crunches and Rory is relieved to see she has sandals on still.

"Will someone answer that damn phone." she says through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" she answers.

"_Rory?" _he sounds confused "_Sorry, I thought I was calling Kate's room."_

"Um, we can't talk at the moment, I'll speak to you tomorrow, Andi."

"_Ror-" _she hangs up.

When she looks back, it's from this angle she sees a smeared hand print across Kate's top in what must be blood. The look on her face describes someone detached from reality and when Rory speaks she doesn't let on that she hears her. So instead she goes over and guides her around the glass and into the bathroom. There she's wipes the glass out of Kate's hands and runs the tap over them for a while, and after checking theres no glass stuck in her skin she soothes her heated face with a damp towel.

"They're not bleeding anymore." she checks her palms again. "Do you want me to find a bandage?" A slight shake of the head is all she gets but its enough. Back in the main room Rory starts to gather the shards into a pile while Kate slips beneath the thin sheet on the bed.

"Leave it." The sudden speech startles her. "Please" Rory doesn't bother to argue.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No"

"Okay, you know where I am." She turns back three times to check on her as she makes her way out. Then she waits a minute on the other side of the door, just in case, but nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well well well. I know I went dead on this story a long while ago but I have been frequently asked to continue it. I've had 90% of this chapter sitting on my computer for most of that time and thought it was time to finally serve it justice and complete it. As for my excuse? Honestly, I just lost my mojo. Before you know it it's 18 months later! I offer my sincerest apologies. Also, please excuse any errors of all kinds, my brain will <strong>_**not**_** read this chapter one more time. Thanks guys. **_


End file.
